Alone in The Dark e a Ilha das Sombras
by cristiano.varella
Summary: Edward Carnby, um famoso detetive, recebe a notícia da morte de seu melhor amigo, Charles Fiske, em uma ilha chamada de Ilha das Sombras. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele aceita investigá-la a fim de descobrir o assassino. Junto com ele viajam a etnóloga Aline Cedrac e o historiador Felipe Ramos, que estão incumbidos de traduzir as tábuas manuscritas Abkanis.


**Alone in The Dark e A Ilha das Sombras**

**Considerações iniciais (por favor, leia antes)**

Este é a primeira FanFic que escrevo, e é sobre um jogo de video-game chamado Alone in The Dark: The New Nightmare, lançado inicialmente para a plataforma Playstation 1 e logo após convertido para Playstation 2, Dreamcast e PC.

Decidi escrever sobre esse jogo, pois me tornei um grande fã da série, degustando um dos melhores jogos lançados para o Playstation 1. Por isso resolvi homenagear, de certa forma, escrevendo uma história paralela, tentando seguir a cronologia da história original, porém acrescentando e explorando mais a mitologia como a dos "deuses da luz", por exemplo.

Alone in The Dark: The New Nightmare foi um dos últimos, senão o último, jogos lançados para Playstation 1, pois foi lançado na mesma época em que as plataformas de 128 bits foram lançadas (Playstation 2, Dreamcast, Gamecube, Xbox). Sendo assim as desenvolvedoras de games abandonaram o Playstation 1. Porém a Infogrames decidiu fechar a plataforma 32 bits com chave de ouro lançando esse game de survival-horror que entrou para a história.

Declaro que eu apenas escrevi essa FanFic como forma de homenagem, sem fins lucrativos. O nome Alone in The Dark pertence aos seus autores e desenvolvedores.

Espero que gostem de ler essa FanFic assim como eu gostei de escrever.

**Informações técnicas da obra original de Alone in The Dark (jogo):**

**Publicado por:** Infogrames

**Desenvolvido por:** Darkworks

**Convertido para PC e Playstation 2 por:** Espiritual House

**Gênero: **Survival-Horror

**Plataforma: **Playstation, Playstation 2, Dreamcast e PC

**Data de lançamento:** 18 de maio de 2001

**Faixa etária:** Mature

**Prólogo**

Christopher Lamb mostrava-se impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Até que Johnson entrou, e logo se sentou na cadeira, de frente para ele.

– E então? – disse Lamb.

– Tudo conforme combinado – respondeu Johnson.

– Acha mesmo necessário levar esse brasileiro?

– O professor Felipe Ramos é um especialista em civilizações antigas, o que ajudará muito a Srta. Cedrac.

– Muito bem. Quando eles chegarão à Ilha das Sombras?

– Amanhã ao anoitecer.

– Ótimo. Eu quero aquelas tábuas e a tradução delas. Não me importo com o que vai acontecer com Carnby e os outros. Fui claro, Johnson?

– Sim, Sr. Lamb.

**Capítulo 1 – Uma Chegada Não Muito Agradável**

Edward Carnby, detetive particular famoso por desvendar mistérios paranormais e de cultos fanáticos de seitas sinistras, um homem que não temia a nada: nesses últimos dias encontrava-se abalado. A morte de seu melhor amigo e parceiro Charles Fiske martelava em sua mente, pulsando e arrebatando seus pensamentos. O que Fiske teria descoberto naquela ilha a ponto de o assassinarem? Essa e outras perguntas, Carnby estava prestes a descobrir. Tudo o que ele queria era desvendar esse mistério e não hesitou em aceitar a proposta de seu superior, Frederick Johnson, em investigar a Ilha das Sombras. E agora ele estava a bordo de um hidroavião, esperando para decolar rumo à Ilha das Sombras, junto à etnóloga Aline Cedrac que estava incumbida de conseguir as traduções das tábuas manuscritas Abkanis com o auxílio do professor e historiador Felipe Ramos que ainda não havia chegado. Isso não deixou Carnby muito à vontade, mas as condições impostas por Johnson para que ele pudesse ir à ilha, era levá-los e protegê-los enquanto trabalhavam nas traduções.

O hidroavião era pequeno. Tinha apenas dois bancos de três lugares – um de cada lado –, e logo à frente se podia ver a cabine do piloto. Sentado no banco oposto, de frente a Carnby, encontrava-se a Srta. Cedrac estudando alguns documentos e fotos da Ilha das Sombras. Ela tinha lindos cabelos loiro-escuros abaixo do ombro; olhos verdes que destacavam seu rosto e vestia um casaco cinza e calças jeans.

Carnby era muito observador, falava pouco, reunia incríveis deduções, montava quebra-cabeças, tudo em sua mente – sem perder o foco no que estivesse fazendo. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ele manteve uma conversa agradável com Aline, que falava de suas experiências, mostrando bastante simpatia.

– Me diga, senhorita, o que sabe sobre a Ilha das Sombras?

– Ah, por favor, vamos deixar as formalidades de lado, me chame de Aline.

Carnby concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Estive conversando com o professor Ramos por email, ele me mostrou algumas de suas anotações interessantes sobre os índios Abkanis, que viveram naquela ilha há milhares de anos. Esses índios são os mais antigos dos Estados Unidos, você sabia?

– Nunca ouvi falar deles – disse Carnby não mostrando muito interesse no assunto. O que ele queria saber mesmo era sobre as pessoas e os costumes daquele lugar, para que pudesse ter alguma pista para o assassinato de Fiske.

– Certamente que não – a voz era de Felipe que estava entrando no hidroavião. – A maioria das pessoas não conhece essa civilização. Não é um tipo de história que se conta nas escolas. Aline, como vai? – ele fez um movimento com a cabeça em sinal de reverência a Aline, em seguida virou-se para Carnby. – Sr. Carnby, correto? – ele estendeu a mão. – Eu sou Felipe Ramos.

O professor Ramos era magro e de altura mediana; estava usando óculos redondos, uma jaqueta marrom e calças jeans. Era um pouco desengonçado no jeito de andar, talvez por sua grande e pesada mochila.

Carnby apertou a mão do professor.

– Então o senhor é o professor Ramos... Sim, ouvi falar do senhor... Historiador, não? Eu li a respeito de sua descoberta no México, de uma civilização muito mais antiga que os Maias e os Astecas.

– Ah sim, é verdade, mas eu ainda não concluí essa pesquisa – disse o professor sem jeito, recostando a mochila ao lado do banco. – Muitos ainda não acreditam nessa minha teoria. As pessoas e os especialistas dizem que estou querendo me promover com tais especulações, outros dizem que sou louco. Mas sabe, Sr. Carnby, eu vou provar que é verdade, assim que eu conseguir autorização do governo local para concluir as escavações nas encostas do...

– Certo, certo – interrompeu Carnby vendo que o assunto iria durar. – Devemos nos focar na ilha.

– Carnby está certo – concordou Aline. – Devemos aproveitar o tempo que temos para vermos a melhor forma de começar nosso trabalho sobre as tábuas.

Felipe, sem jeito, sentou-se.

– Desculpe – disse Carnby –, mas como assim "nosso trabalho sobre as tábuas"?

Felipe e Aline olharam de uma vez para o detetive.

– Hã... Esse é o nosso objetivo, certo? – disse Aline.

– Escutem – suspirou Carnby olhando para os dois. – Não quero iludi-los. A minha ida à ilha é exclusivamente para investigar a morte de Charles Fiske, que morreu justamente por causa dessas pedras Abkanis.

– Tábuas manuscritas – corrigiu Felipe. Porém vendo que não teve a atenção de Carnby, se voltou para algumas anotações que ele retirara da mochila.

Aline se mostrou desapontada, o que deixou o clima um pouco desagradável. Houve um tempo de silêncio embaraçoso. Felipe olhou por cima dos óculos para os dois e, percebendo a frustração, resolveu mediá-los.

– Hã... Eu acredito que mesmo sendo objetivos diferentes, Carnby, nossa missão está interligada. Você diz que procura o assassino de seu amigo, que também investigava as tábuas Abkanis, e nós fomos contratados para conseguir as traduções delas. Só nos resta trabalharmos juntos.

Carnby, se arrependendo da forma como se expôs, baixou os ombros.

– Sei que estão indo a trabalho, mas há algo de errado naquela ilha, e não podemos confiar nas pessoas que moram lá, quero dizer, houve um assassinato lá. Por isso, para a segurança de vocês, quando chegarmos à ilha, aconselho a ficarem perto de mim.

– Escute, Carnby – disse Aline. – Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas conheço a reputação do professor Morton e sei que ele não teve nada a ver com isso.

– Pra mim ele é só mais um suspeito – acrescentou Carnby no momento em que o piloto entrou à cabine.

– Boa tarde, senhores e senhorita. E então, todos prontos?

– Eu estou – se adiantou Felipe. – Não vejo a hora de conhecer o professor Morton e estudar as tábuas Abkanis.

– Quanto tempo até chegarmos à Ilha das Sombras, senhor...? – disse Carnby eficaz.

– Stewart – disse o piloto –, Robert Stewart. Bom, com o tempo do jeito que está – Stewart apontou para o lado de fora –, cerca de duas horas.

Eles olharam pelas janelas, começara a chover.

– Então vamos – disse Carnby. – Não temos tempo a perder.

Stewart iniciou as operações necessárias e às 16h00 em ponto eles decolaram rumo à Ilha das Sombras.

Eles permaneceram um tempo em silêncio durante a viagem. Aline não conseguia esconder a excitação, porém certa apreensão; e à medida que eles se aproximavam da ilha, ela mostrava-se mais ansiosa e inquieta, o que fez Carnby presumir que havia algo além de estudo para ela, sobretudo quando se falava do professor Obed Morton. Já Felipe estava visivelmente entusiasmado com toda aquela aventura, comentando vez e outra algo sobre a ilha, as tábuas Abkanis, ou o professor Morton. Carnby permanecia, como sempre, concentrado e meditando.

– Será que eu posso ver essa revista? – disse Carnby a Felipe, se referindo à revista Science que ficou visível em sua mochila aberta. Trazia na capa o professor Obed Morton.

– Oh, certamente – Felipe pegou a revista e a entregou a Carnby.

A capa trazia o professor Morton com o título: Obed Morton e a Linguagem Abkanis. Carnby a folheou e começou a ler a matéria.

_A apresentação do professor Morton provocou grandes admirações dos especialistas presentes na audiência._

_Obed Morton, especialista mundialmente famoso na história dos Índios Americanos, devotou-se por muitos anos a pesquisar todos os dados disponíveis sobre uma tribo, os Abkanis, da qual não há nenhum traço de ancestrais vivos. Até hoje o professor Morton manteve sua pesquisa em absoluto segredo. Tudo o que sabemos sobre esta pesquisa, é que recebeu um considerável apoio financeiro do Instituto de Etnologia de Boston, assim como usou uma fatia significante da fortuna herdada de sua legendária família._

_Sua atividade de pesquisa foi monumental e lavaria muito tempo para serem detalhadas as hipóteses e evidências demonstradas por Obed Morton. A verdade do argumento etno-linguístico é que, em torno de 12.000 Antes de Cristo, a Tribo Abkanis criou um sistema de escrita altamente desenvolvido através da combinação de símbolos sugestivos._

_Este descobrimento incrível mudou não somente nosso conhecimento sobre a cultura Indígena Norte Americana, mas também o que sabemos sobre as origens das línguas e escritas. Diversos especialistas do assunto, presentes à essa histórica conferência, expressaram-se imediatamente contra as teorias do professor._

_Por nossa parte, declaramos simplesmente que um trabalho desta proporção vai além do alcance de um só homem. E isso é exatamente o que o professor Morton afirma._

– Interessante – concluiu Carnby e Felipe lançou-lhe um olhar de aprovação, orgulhoso por ser um admirador do professor Morton.

Uma hora e quarenta havia se passado. A chuva agora caía mais forte durante o crepúsculo, estalidos podiam ser ouvidos no teto e na lateral do hidroavião. Houve mais um longo tempo de silêncio até que finalmente Stewart disse:

– Chegamos: Ilha das Sombras logo à frente.

Eles olharam pelas janelas e avistaram uma ilha com várias regiões íngremes e robustas pedras espalhadas por todos os lados. A leste havia um vasto conjunto de rochas e um campo circundando um lago. A oeste havia uma capela bem arcaica e algumas construções que não dava para identificar o que eram de longe, às escuras. Muito à frente, ao norte, havia uma mansão, a mansão dos Morton, sobremaneira grande, a julgar por suas várias janelas e por sua amplitude vista de cima.

Eles contemplavam a vista panorâmica da ilha quando algo caiu sobre teto do hidroavião com um baque alto e abafado fazendo com que eles se desequilibrassem nos assentos.

– O que foi isso? – disse Felipe, os olhos arregalados, que ficaram ainda maiores através dos óculos.

– Stewart, o que aconteceu? – indagou Carnby.

– Parece que atingimos alguma coisa – disse Stewart olhando o painel de cima a baixo que agora apitava em sinal de alerta.

– Ou alguma coisa nos atingiu – completou Aline que olhava pela janela procurando alguma coisa, mas não achou nada além de escuridão.

Carnby olhou para cima. A pancada fora tão forte que amassara o teto em duas partes. Ele fixou os olhos para tentar desvendar o que teria sido, mas não teve muito tempo para isso. Do mesmo lugar onde o teto fora amassado, um rastro de novas marcas foi surgindo à frente com um ruído de ferro se contorcendo, como se alguma coisa estivesse caminhando sobre o teto e deixando suas pegadas, indo em direção à cabine do piloto. As luzes que ficavam no teto se espatifavam conforme novas marcas iam aparecendo, e não demorou para que os efeitos da destruição aparecessem. O hidroavião tombou, fazendo a bolsa de Aline cair e se arrastar indo parar aos pés de um Carnby que estava lutando para se manter em pé. Felipe se desequilibrara e fora parar no chão, estatelado.

Gradualmente o hidroavião caía, deixando um rastro de fumaça negra causado pelo esforço do motor. Pela janela via-se a mansão se esconder por trás dos rochedos. Carnby e Aline se seguraram o mais firme que puderam. Felipe, que se recuperara da queda, se prendeu à sua pesada mochila e fez o mesmo. Pânico tomou conta deles, sobretudo de Aline, que estava pálida e trêmula.

– Os controles não respondem – gritou Stewart da cabine. – Vou tentar fazer um pouso forçado. Segurem-se!

Stewart conduzia o hidroavião com muita dificuldade por toda a ilha para tentar achar um local onde pudesse fazer o pouso. Porém seu trabalho foi interrompido por mais um ruído, mas desta vez não fora no teto. Alguma coisa irrompeu pelo pára-brisa do hidroavião atingindo Stewart deixando-o inconsciente e sumiu novamente logo depois. Imediatamente o hidroavião voltou a tombar.

– Carnby, o que aconteceu? – exclamou Aline que estava ajudando Felipe a guardar os documentos que tinham se espalhado.

Carnby não conseguiu ver nada mais do que um vulto invadindo a cabine, mas ele teve a impressão de ter visto alguma coisa com garras atingir Stewart. Para não assustá-los ainda mais, ele resolveu não responder àquela pergunta e, esforçando-se, pegou três pára-quedas: vestiu um e deu os outros dois a Felipe e a Aline.

– Temos que pular! – exclamou Carnby sacando seu revólver por precaução.

– O quê?! – disse Aline verificando a altura, parecendo não considerar a idéia. Porém mesmo assim, vestiu o pára-quedas.

Felipe nem ao menos conseguia responder, somente fazia que não com a cabeça.

– Não temos escolha, nos encontramos na mansão, ok? – dito isso, Carnby empurrou Aline porta abaixo.

Ouviu-se o grito de Aline ecoar do lado de fora. Felipe olhou incrédulo para Carnby.

– Anda logo, pula! – disse Carnby a Felipe, encorajando-o. – Siga para a mansão.

O avião ganhava mais velocidade conforme tombava.

Felipe tomou coragem, prendeu a mochila a frente do corpo, vestiu o pára-quedas, respirou fundo e pulou. Mais um grito pelos ares, porém mais desesperado.

Carnby deu mais uma olhada para a cabine a procura da origem de todos aqueles estragos e não achou nada mais do que um Stewart desacordado. Se lamentando em deixar o piloto para o que seria a sua morte certa, e não tendo alternativa, pulou.

**Capítulo 2 – O Último Xamã**

Carnby

Quando finalmente consegui puxar a corda do pára-quedas, eu percebi que já havia caído muito, o que dificultou o controle. Para a minha sorte, o pára-quedas acabou enroscando-se em meio a galhos secos de altas árvores. Desprendi-me e caí agachado de joelhos no chão. Olhei ao redor – o tempo estava um pouco melhor: apenas chuviscava, porém raios ainda cruzavam os céus.

De todos os casos e lugares bizarros que eu já enfrentei, sem dúvida aquela ilha era a mais intrigante – para não admitir que fosse aterrorizante. O que era aquela coisa no avião? Eu tinha a certeza de ter visto alguma coisa viva e enorme. Não podia haver a possibilidade de existir uma criatura com tais características, e nos ares. Com certeza há algo de grande nessa ilha, e Fiske de alguma forma descobriu isso, mas não o deixaram viver para contar. Fiske... Cada vez que as minhas lembranças se voltavam para o seu assassinato, meu sangue fervia. Nem mesmo aquela situação pôde afastar a sede de justiça – ou de vingança – que crescia dentro de mim.

Minha atenção se desviou quando me lembrei de Aline e Felipe – espero que estejam bem. Carregar mais uma morte naquela ilha em minha consciência não ia ser nada bom.

Saquei a lanterna e andei com bastante calma, cuidando para não tropeçar ou eventualmente cair em alguma armadilha natural do ambiente. Tudo naquele lugar lembrava mesmo um cenário de terror: assobios causados pelas lufadas de ventos, sinistras árvores secas e ruídos de possíveis animais noturnos.

Não demorou muito para eu conseguir avistar uma trilha que aparentemente levava à mansão. Segui por ela, atravessei um arco de pedra e me deparei com um rastro de sangue pelo chão, que levava direto a um mausoléu. Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de mim – não pode ser o sangue deles! Meu estômago se contorceu, mas minha coragem era mais forte. Saquei o revólver de cano duplo com a mão direita, passei a lanterna para a esquerda e fui passo a passo mirando tudo à frente.

Lentamente entrei no mausoléu, iluminando tudo. O rastro de sangue estava mais intenso. O mausoléu parecia abandonado por décadas: teias de aranhas esticavam-se quase de uma extremidade a outra; entulhos num canto reforçavam a idéia de que aquele lugar nada mais era do que para guardar coisas velhas. Corri os olhos pelo cenário e pude então constatar, ao fim do mausoléu, onde o rastro findava. Um homem, que vestia uma espécie de macacão, encharcado de sangue, respirava com dificuldade e segurava um simples revólver, porém o mais aterrorizante era de onde saía o sangue. Seu braço esquerdo fora arrancado com lesões de várias formas, o que parecia ter sido triturado e decepado por algum animal feroz.

Ele agonizava apoiado na parede e, ao notar a presença de alguém se aproximando, tentou, com muito esforço, levantar o seu revólver, o que parecia ter dez quilos, tamanha era sua tremedeira. Eu deveria estar aliviado por não ter sido o sangue de Aline ou de Felipe, mas não pude pensar nisso vendo aquele homem.

– Ai, meu Deus! – exclamei franzindo o cenho.

O homem me vendo agora mais de perto, abaixou seu revólver.

– O que aconteceu com você? – indaguei.

Em meio a uma respiração forçada e gemidos o homem respondeu:

– Esta ilha... Esta ilha... Saia enquanto pode... Fuja...

– Por quê? O que tem na ilha?

– Esta i-ilha... É o buraco do inferno...

– Como você chegou aqui? – me abaixei para ouvi-lo melhor, pois o homem falava cada vez mais baixo.

– Ba-barco... Todos foram mortos.

– Tudo bem, acalme-se, respire. Eu estou investigando essa ilha, preciso saber quem fez isso com você.

O homem estremeceu, parecia que sua essência estava se esvaindo.

– Ele... Controla as criaturas... Elas obedecem a ele.

– Criaturas? – lembrei-me imediatamente do que atacou Stewart no hidroavião – Quem as controla?

Mas o homem soltou um último suspiro, como se estivesse sufocado, e então morreu ainda de olhos abertos.

– Droga!

Tomei o revólver da mão do homem e prendi-o na cintura.

– Isso pode servir mais tarde. Desculpe, amigo, mas terei que te deixar aqui.

Saí do mausoléu e continuei pela trilha, um tanto apreensivo com os últimos fatos, principalmente por não ter idéia do que estava acontecendo. O que será que o homem queria dizer? Eu precisava chegar logo à mansão, lugar que combinei encontrar Aline e Felipe. Não sabia se estavam correndo perigo.

O caminho agora era tortuoso e, finalmente após uma boa caminhada, a trilha culminou em uma escadaria que levava a um terreno acima, onde a mansão fora construída. Subi e me deparei com um velho portão semicerrado o qual se abriu com um ranger proveniente do desuso. A partir desse portão o chão era muito bem construído, com pedras de tamanhos iguais que lembravam as maravilhosas ruas de Londres, onde a formalidade era comum e o farfalhar das árvores tinham mais sentido com a bela e triunfante paisagem medieval. Lá eu resolvi vários casos, alguns macabros, outros passionais. Minha fama cresceu rapidamente, principalmente em Chelsea, Notting Hill e Wimbledon. Cheguei a ser, inclusive, comparado ao fictício Sherlock Holmes.

A entrada para a mansão ia ficando visível à medida que eu caminhava. Porém quando cheguei à metade do caminho, um brilho azulado começou a se formar adiante. Cheguei a pensar que era algum efeito refletido da minha lanterna, mas logo percebi que não havia nada para refleti-la. Parei, admirado, contemplando aquele efeito. O brilho aumentava formando uma espécie de buraco negro. No centro, um vulto distorcido se movia num borrão esquisito que gradativamente ficava maior e mais intenso. Em uma sucessão rápida de eventos o brilho se ofuscou; do centro saiu uma criatura com patas finas e uma cabeça oval que lembrava muito um animal pré-histórico, com uma cartilagem gordurosa. Suas narinas eram fendas e seus olhos grandes e negros. Seu aspecto era terrível e sua expressão medonha.

Abrindo a enorme boca, a criatura disparou uma língua como se fosse um chicote voraz. Esquivei-me do ataque, mas o golpe acertou minha lanterna que foi arremessada a alguns metros. Resolvi não perder mais tempo e comecei a investir disparos contra a criatura, que se mostrava extremamente resistente, não se abalando com os tiros recebidos, avançando cada vez mais. Como alternativa, saquei a arma que pegara da mão do homem no mausoléu e somei os disparos até que, ao som de um "clic", eles indicaram que não havia mais bala. Sem a interrupção dos tiros, a criatura se aproximava mais rapidamente.

Senti-me acuado, retrocedi dando passos largos para trás até alcançar o facho de luz da ainda acesa lanterna. E então o inesperado: a criatura parou de avançar. Com ganidos estridentes, manteve-se no limite do alcance da luz. Foi então que percebi que a criatura, por mais estranho que parecesse, temia a luz.

Virei-me para pegar a lanterna, um erro! A criatura investiu um ataque com sua língua sobremaneira grande enroscando-a no meu tornozelo. Caí de bruços, a lanterna novamente escapou de minhas mãos. A força que a criatura tinha na língua era impressionante, puxando-me em sua direção.

Freneticamente, tateei o chão esforçando-me para alcançar a lanterna, até que consegui, com a ponta dos dedos. Joguei o peso do meu corpo para o lado para conseguir me virar e joguei o facho de luz para a criatura. Pude então ver, aos detalhes, os sombrios olhos negros da fera se estreitarem e imediatamente senti sua língua em meu tornozelo se afrouxar. Em seguida, com um ganido agonizante, a criatura recuou mantendo-se longe do alcance da luz da lanterna. Levantei-me e recarreguei o revólver e, ainda apontando a lanterna para a criatura, comecei a disparar. Agora os tiros estavam causando sérios danos, como se a luz expusesse a sua vulnerabilidade. Após três ou quatro disparos, ela se dissipou com o mesmo brilhou no qual apareceu.

Suspirando demoradamente e ainda não acreditando, baixei o ombro aliviado.

– Que diabos é esse lugar?

Recarregando mais uma vez o revólver, rumei pelo único caminho que havia até que finalmente cheguei ao pátio principal. Sem delongas, fui para a entrada, abri a porta dupla da mansão e entrei.

Aline

A minha aterrissagem não foi nada boa. Em minha primeira experiência em pular de pára-quedas, não soube como guiá-lo, deixando-o ser levado pelo vento, indo parar assim no telhado da mansão. Soltei-me rapidamente do pára-quedas aos meus pés tocarem nas telhas. Com o coração saltando à boca, olhei para baixo e vi que não era possível pular, pois era muito alto. Foi então que avistei, a alguns metros, uma janela entreaberta e percebi que não havia outra opção senão ir beirando a extremidade entre a calha e as telhas para alcançá-la.

Esgueirei-me pela janela e irrompi num quarto grande e iluminado somente com velas, várias velas, por todo o quarto, deixando um aroma incômodo de parafina queimada. Era meio estranho, pelo menos para mim, ter um quarto cheio de velas acesas – talvez fosse uma tentativa, pelo frio que fazia, de esquentar o quarto. Sendo bem espaçoso e confortável, o cômodo tinha um tapete bem macio, de excelente qualidade, e móveis bem antigos, fazendo com que qualquer um se sentisse num ambiente dos anos 1900. Logo à frente havia uma cama de casal e sobre ela deitava-se uma senhora de aproximadamente setenta anos, pálida e fraca, parecia não se alimentar havia dias. Ela estava envolta em um cobertor de modo que só dava para ver sua cabeça e seus braços. Em seu pescoço havia um cordão cujo pendente reluzia o mais fino ouro – parecia o desenho de um sol, sim, um sol em seu brilho intenso.

– Quem é você? – disse ela. – Não consigo reconhecer o som de seus passos.

Ao dizer isso, eu percebi que ela era cega.

– Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda. Eu estava num avião com mais duas pessoas, mas sofremos um acidente e tivemos que saltar de pára-quedas. Eu aterrissei aqui no telhado da mansão.

– Ah, senhorita – disse a velha com um lamento na voz –, foi um erro terrível vocês terem vindo para cá. Esta ilha não é lugar para ninguém.

– Por que a senhora diz isso?

– Escute, senhorita, você precisa salvar meu filho Obed. Ele corre perigo aqui, leve-o dessa ilha maldita antes que seja tarde demais.

– Obed? O professor Obed Morton? Que perigo ele corre?

– Criaturas, senhorita, criaturas das trevas reinam nesse lugar, aqui as sombras têm vida. Você já deve ter ouvido que a luz dispersa as sombras, mas ela também revela as sombras.

– Criaturas das trevas? Do que a senhora está falando?

– Por favor, ajude o meu filho, ele lhe explicará melhor todas as coisas.

– Onde ele está?

– Ah, eu não sei – a voz da velha senhora começou a ficar trêmula –, eu não o vejo há três dias... Três longos dias de angústia. Tome, pegue essas duas chaves – fui até ela e peguei as chaves. – Nesta mansão os principais cômodos estão trancados por causa das criaturas que eventualmente aparecem; a chave bronze é a do meu quarto e a dourada é da biblioteca que fica no andar térreo. Agora vá.

– Mas para onde eu devo ir?

– Para a biblioteca, eu já disse. Quando a senhorita sair do meu quarto siga em frente, entre pela porta ao lado de um interruptor e desça as escadas – de repente a mulher fez uma pausa e depois fez um sinal com o dedo em frente à boca. – Psss... Silêncio... Ouça.

Fiquei quieta para tentar ouvir alguma coisa.

– Não ouço nada.

– É porque você não está prestando atenção. Howard... Howard, o que você está fazendo?

– Quem é Howard? – olhei ao redor para ver se havia mais alguém, mas não havia ninguém além de nós duas.

– Ora, é meu marido, pai de Obed – disse a mulher, como se fosse óbvio.

Então ela era a mãe de Obed!

– E como a senhora está falando com ele? Onde ele está?

– Ah, não, senhorita! Vá, você precisa achar Obed o quanto antes. Se a senhorita cruzar com alguma criatura das trevas, use sua lanterna – elas fogem da luz. Mas lembre-se, não são todas as criaturas que temem a luz. E, por favor, quando sair tranque a porta do meu quarto novamente.

– Mas aí a senhora ficará presa aqui.

– Não se importe comigo.

– Mas...

– Vá logo!

Percebi que não ia adiantar insistir. Afinal, eu nem ao menos sabia se aquela mulher estava falando a verdade ou se era... Digamos... Louca. Mas e se fosse verdade? Se realmente o professor Morton estivesse correndo perigo? Mas, por criaturas das trevas? Que tipo de loucura é essa?

Eu precisava encontrar o professor Morton, custasse o que custasse. Além de interesses estudiosos, é claro, havia uma dúvida que me perseguia por algum tempo: eu precisava saber se Obed Morton era meu pai. Sim... Tudo isso começou quando Johnson me mostrou uma foto do professor Obed Morton, onde ele posava ao lado de uma mulher, mulher essa que reconheci como Marie Cedrac, minha mãe.

Dirigi-me à porta, usei a chave bronze que ganhei da velha mulher, destranquei a porta e, saindo, fechei-a atrás de mim, trancando-a novamente.

Estava agora em um escuro e amplo corredor onde, no meio, havia uma interseção que ligava mais um corredor à esquerda. Após essa interseção havia uma porta, a porta que a velha senhora havia dito, ao lado de um interruptor. Abri a bolsa, retirei a lanterna e a liguei para poder iluminar o caminho, em seguida apressei-me em uma meio-corrida pelo corredor até alcançar a porta. Mas antes de abri-la, eu ouvi um estranho ruído vindo de trás. Virei-me e vi algo no chão se mover, desenhando estranhas marcas, como runas mágicas. Em seguida um estrondoso grunhido se arrastou por todo o ambiente, fazendo-me sentir um gélido arrepio.

Tentei não me desesperar quando vi que aquilo não eram marcas, e sim sombras, sombras vivas, se movimentando! Estupefata, eu ainda pude conferir a sombra crescer, esticando-se do chão até atingir a marca de uns três metros. Sua forma era homogênea. Não caminhava como uma pessoa normal, mas deslizava pelo chão.

Fiquei desnorteada: tremia e sentia meu sangue gelar. Parecia que aquela criatura, de certa forma, fazia os meus piores medos se multiplicarem, embaralhando minha mente. Lembrei-me então das palavras da velha mulher, sobre algumas criaturas das trevas temerem a luz. Joguei o facho de luz para a sombra e, imediatamente, ela desviou-se para o lado oposto, e se manteve assim toda vez que eu tentava mirá-la.

Foi então que olhei para o interruptor. Se aquela criatura temia a luz da lanterna, talvez com luzes mais fortes, por todo o corredor, ela se afastaria. Não perdi mais tempo e acionei o interruptor. Todo o corredor e a interseção encheram-se com as luzes, clareando todo o ambiente. O resultado foi melhor do que o esperado: com um grunhido gutural, que me fez tapar os ouvidos, a criatura não recuou, mas sim desapareceu.

– Meu Deus, o que foi isso? – sussurrei.

Temendo em ficar ali com a possibilidade de a criatura voltar, passei pela porta.

Estava agora em frente a uma escada em espiral, conforme dissera a velha senhora. Desci até chegar ao andar térreo onde havia outra porta. Atravessando-a, me deparei com um homem alto e magro saindo de uma sala, que imediatamente o reconheci como o professor Morton. Assim que me viu, o professor entrou novamente no cômodo em que tinha saído.

– Professor? Ei... Professor Morton, espere! Espere, por favor!

Mas ele não me ouviu e bateu a porta com força.

Não hesitei e irrompi pela porta. Era uma saleta de estudo, onde não havia nada mais do que uma escrivaninha e livros sobre uma prateleira. Ao final da sala estava o professor Morton, parado, encarando-me.

Durante tanto tempo eu me dediquei para esse momento, e agora que finalmente estava cara a cara com o professor Morton, não soube o que falar. Não sabia como começar, nem mesmo sabia se era prudente falar sobre minha mãe. Permaneci calada fitando o professor, e foi ele quem iniciou a conversa.

– O que acha que está fazendo?

– Professor, eu vim falar com o senhor. Eu esperei muito tempo para vê-lo.

O professor soltou uma desdenhosa e sombria risada. Eu não esperava tal comportamento do famoso Obed Morton.

– Então você veio à Ilha das Sombras para me ver? Senhorita, há coisas além de sua compreensão acontecendo. Mas eu vou lhe conceder a oportunidade de testemunhar a revolução.

Dito isso, ele rapidamente sacou uma pequena arma e apontou para mim, atirando uma espécie de dardo, acertando-me na barriga. Imediatamente me senti tonta, vi um professor embaçado e tortuoso, até que caí e tudo se apagou.

Acordei em um quarto, deitada sobre uma cama. Sentindo-me ainda um pouco tonta, me sentei na cama e olhei ao redor, recobrando aos poucos os sentidos. O quarto, comparado com os outros cômodos, não era muito grande: ao lado da cama havia um criado-mudo; bem à frente havia uma estante com alguns objetos e um porta-retratos com a foto de um índio. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que o professor Morton tinha feito. Como ele pôde? Levantei-me devagar e fui até a porta, girei a maçaneta, mas, para minha desagradável surpresa, estava trancada.

– Que ótimo, agora estou presa. Preciso arrumar um jeito de sair daqui. Mas como?

O quarto parecia cada vez mais uma prisão conforme o tempo passava. Andei de um lado para outro para tentar buscar uma solução e vi uma coisa curiosa. Havia, ao lado da estante, um enorme espelho preso à parede, envolto de uma moldura dourada. Ao rodapé, uma parte do espelho estava quebrada, revelando um espaço vazio e escuro atrás dele. Ajoelhei até o buraco e vi que havia uma passagem por trás, mas não conseguia descobrir como abrir o espelho. Não hesitante, peguei um livro pesado da estante e o atirei com força ao espelho e vi meu reflexo se desmontar como um quebra-cabeça, num som alto e agudo – o espelho se quebrara.

A passagem parecia ter sido construída dentro de uma rocha, archotes estavam presos às paredes e havia uma longa escada que levava a um andar subterrâneo. Eu não tinha mais a minha lanterna nem a bolsa, mas decidi descer, afinal, era a única opção.

Estava muito frio naquele ambiente, talvez porque as paredes estavam umedecidas e do teto eventualmente pingava água e isso fazia os meus cabelos se eriçarem. A escadaria culminava em uma porta de ferro puro, com um orifício para se poder ver do outro lado, como um olho mágico. Estiquei-me para dar uma espiada e, para minha surpresa, vi o professor Morton sentado a uma mesa onde havia um rádio comunicador semelhante aos da época da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Respirando menos, esforcei-me para não fazer nenhum barulho. Parecia que o professor Morton estava se comunicando com alguém através do rádio.

– Lamb? As coisas estão indo de mal a pior.

Eu ouvia o que o professor falava, mas não conseguia ouvir quem estava falando com ele, visto que ele estava usando fones de ouvido.

– Três agentes? Você deve estar brincando. Três agentes não bastam, precisamos de um exército inteiro!

– Seu desgraçado! Lamb? Lamb!

O professor retirou os fones de ouvido praguejando muito. Permaneceu sentado meditando, parecia perturbado. Havia algo de estranho no jeito de falar do professor. Antes, quando ele me encontrou, a sua voz era mais arrastada, mas agora era mais serena e, de certa forma, desesperada.

Após alguns segundos, ouvi um ruído de porta se abrindo. O professor Morton se levantou com grande susto e, tanto ele quanto eu, ao vermos de quem se travava, arregalamos os olhos. Um homem idêntico ao professor Morton entrou na sala apontando uma arma ao outro, a mesma arma que antes apontara para mim. Havia dois Obed Morton agora!

– Você é patético – disse o intruso.

– Allan, você foi longe demais. Pare com tudo isso. É loucura!

– Loucura? Mesmo? Em breve todo o mundo testemunhará uma nova era, uma nova ordem mundial, uma nova espécie! Para mim isso não é loucura, é salvação.

– Você perdeu mesmo o juízo, irmão!

Irmão? Foi aí que entendi que aquele Allan era o irmão de Obed Morton, um irmão gêmeo! O que significava que quem atirou em mim não tinha sido o professor, e sim ele.

– Parece que quem perdeu o juízo foi você em tentar me desafiar. Você estava falando com Lamb, não estava?

– É claro que estava. Como você acha que consegui todas aquelas cobaias para você.

Eu gelei, meu coração disparava a cada palavra.

– Você acha que pode me enganar, irmão? Sei que você estava falando de nossa pesquisa a esse Lamb. Você me conhece, sabe que não tolero traidores.

Allan disparou o dardo em Obed que caiu desmaiado no chão. Em seguida colocou o irmão em seus ombros e o carregou para fora da sala. Tapei a boca com as mãos, e voltei lentamente de costas. Subi as escadas e rumei de volta ao quarto.

Felipe

Definitivamente saltar de pára-quedas não era o meu forte. Controlar simples cordas sob uma lona parecia mais complicado quando acontecido sob pressão. E isso contribuiu para que eu fosse ziguezagueando com o pára-quedas até aterrissar na área dos fundos da mansão, rolando no chão.

Levantei e procurei meus óculos que havia se desprendido do meu rosto e caído no chão quando aterrissei. Ainda aturdido com o que tinha acontecido, analisei o cenário que era deveras assustador – pelo menos a noite – e ao mesmo tempo fascinante. Estava muito escuro e eu questionava o motivo de não haver uma boa iluminação para ressaltar a beleza daquele lugar, a não ser que a mansão estivesse abandonada, o que não era o caso. Conseguindo finalmente me soltar do pára-quedas e desenroscar as pernas das cordas, cacei uma lanterna na mochila. Queria chegar logo na mansão, essa era a instrução de Carnby. Mas eu nem ao menos sabia se Carnby e Aline estavam bem, se conseguiram aterrissar em segurança. O dia mais importante de minha carreira, onde finalmente iria conhecer o professor Morton e estudar uma excepcional civilização, poderia cair por terra devido às circunstâncias. Afinal, eu precisaria muito da ajuda de Aline.

Minhas lamentações foram interrompidas quando minha atenção se voltou para alguma coisa ou alguém envolto de um leve brilho azulado, que se movia junto às escuras extremidades das paredes. Não consegui distinguir o que era, pois parecia que aquilo, seja lá o que fosse, também tinha a cor escura. Se ao menos saísse do lugar para que eu tivesse a possibilidade de saber se era algum animal, talvez um cão ou gato – mas ele ficou imóvel, parecia estar me estudando.

Eu já estava com a lanterna em mãos e tentava acioná-la, mas não conseguia. Mirei para o meu próprio rosto e dei umas palmadinhas e ela acendeu, quase me cegando. Em seguida mirei para o local que se encheu com a luz. Fui deslizando o facho de luz pelo local até ver dois olhos acenderem em um faiscante vermelho – era um cão, um enorme cão! A criatura estava em estado deplorável: faltava carne em seu focinho, revelando seus dentes com enormes caninos; pedaços de pele pendiam em diversas partes de seu corpo e suas patas sangravam.

A fera agora rosnava e estava pronta para o ataque. Eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser ficar ali parado apavorado, contemplando a fera, que agora assumia posição de ataque. Olhei para trás e vi um enorme muro com um portão trancado com correntes – não havia lugar para onde correr a não ser para a mansão cuja porta de entrada estava atrás da fera.

O cão feroz avançou, deixando pegadas de sangue pelo caminho. Dei passos para trás – era o fim, eu estava certo. Mas, subitamente, vi algo voar de uma das janelas da mansão e acertar o cão. Um dardo do tamanho de uma caneta acertou o lombo da fera que ganiu e parou furiosa a procura do atacante. Não achando ninguém, a fera se voltou para mim, ainda mais furiosa. Rosnou, mas parecia estar fraquejando; deu mais uns passos cambaleantes e em seguida caiu, se dissipando em um brilho azulado.

Olhei para a janela em busca do meu salvador e vi alguém se recolher com uma zarabatana em mãos. Seja lá quem fosse me ajudou muito e eu lhe devia a vida.

Agora com um pouco mais de coragem, mas ainda vacilante, fui até onde a criatura caíra e vi somente o dardo. Dei umas pisadas com a ponta do pé no local para ter certeza que a fera não estava mesmo ali, em seguida disparei em corrida para entrar na mansão, minha mochila saltando nas costas.

Senti-me mais seguro agora dentro da mansão, e foi então que tentei achar uma explicação lógica para o que vira. Eu havia conhecido muitas feras aterrorizantes em minhas viagens ao redor do mundo, mas nenhuma que sumia envolta de uma luz quando morria.

Tudo isso foi praticamente esquecido quando avistei, adiante, um velho homem de aparentemente setenta anos. Vestia uma roupa simples, mais parecia um traje camponês estadunidense dos anos sessenta. Quem olhasse de esguelha poderia até mesmo achar que era um traje indígena. Tinha cabelos cinza presos com um rabo-de-cavalo, suas mãos estavam castigadas, o que me fez presumir que era um serviçal da mansão.

Retrocedi, mas o velho fez um sinal com a mão para que eu parasse. Parei, pois mesmo que eu quisesse fugir, só me restava sair novamente da mansão, e do lado de fora definitivamente não era o lugar mais seguro. Afinal, o velho homem não aparentava perigo, seu rosto denotava bondade.

– Não tenha medo, amigo.

Aquelas palavras, embora simples, me tranquilizaram. O homem avançou até parar em minha frente. Pude perceber seus olhos cinzentos e no seu rosto não havia barba.

– Desculpe ter invadido a mansão, mas eu fui atacado por um enorme cão da propriedade.

O homem franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça discordando.

– Lamento pelo ocorrido, mas o cão não é daqui.

Depois dessa afirmação eu não soube o que dizer, embora eu não tenha comentado que a fera se dissipara após a morte.

– Então ele deve ter vindo de algum lugar e invadiu a propriedade – arrisquei.

– Você não me entendeu – disse o homem balançando a cabeça. – Quando eu disse "não é daqui", eu quis dizer que não é desse Mundo.

Fiquei parado olhando para ele. Aquele velho só podia estar brincando comigo, ou tentando me assustar – se bem que o efeito pós-morte do cão era irreal.

– Sei o que deve estar pensando – continuou ele. – É difícil acreditar no que digo, mas você mesmo poderá constatar o que se passa nessa ilha com seus próprios olhos.

– E o que é que se passa aqui? – perguntei, para ver onde ele queria chegar.

– Essa resposta você já tem, meu jovem, dentro de você. Lá fora você mesmo viu a fera, mas, embora não aceite, no fundo você sabe que não há criaturas, seja qual for, que desapareça envolta de um brilho.

Senti meu rosto corar e suei frio. De certa forma ele tinha razão. Mas como ele sabia o que acontecera ao cão, visto que eu não comentei isso?

Pareceu que essa pergunta me saltou aos olhos e ficou muito perceptível no meu rosto, pois o velho respondeu:

– Eu também vi que aconteceu. Na verdade fui eu quem atirou o dardo na fera.

– Então foi o senhor? Perdoe-me, eu lhe devo minha vida!

– Não diga tamanho absurdo. Ninguém pode dever sua própria vida, pois só podemos dever aquilo que é nosso.

O velho homem era bastante convicto no que dizia, tinha resposta para tudo. Transmitia uma paz tão serena quando falava que eu poderia passar o dia todo conversando com ele. Era tão agradável, que por um momento eu me esqueci do cão.

– O senhor é um membro da família Morton?

– Oh, não, certamente que não. Peço, inclusive, perdão por não ter me apresentado antes. Meu nome é Edenshaw, presto serviço à família Morton há duas gerações. Fui tutor de Obed Morton, inclusive – ao dizer o nome de Obed, o velho pareceu entristecer. – Mas, diga-me, o que você faz aqui?

– Estou aqui a trabalho: vim auxiliar uma amiga a autenticar as tábuas manuscritas Abkanis. Porém nem ao menos sei se ela está bem. Sofremos um acidente no hidroavião quando sobrevoávamos a ilha; acabamos tendo que pular de pára-quedas. Também veio conosco um detetive, Edward Carnby, que veio investigar um assassinato.

Edenshaw ponderou, parecia não estar entendendo alguma coisa. Aguardei sua meditação, não queria atrapalhar seu raciocínio.

– Abkanis... Está aí um nome que eu não ouvia há muito tempo.

– O senhor conhece a história dos Abkanis? – perguntei interessado, pois se ele estava na família há duas gerações, certamente conhecia a história dos índios, visto que o professor Obed Morton foi o precursor de estudos dessa civilização e podia ter alguma informação mais contundente que me ajudaria muito.

– Se eu conheço? – o velho soltou uma risada contagiante. – Ora, eu sou um Abkanis, o último de minha civilização, o último xamã.

**Capítulo 3 – Os Guerreiros da Luz**

Felipe

Definitivamente aquele homem estava brincando comigo. Os índios Abkanis, segundo o que eu sabia, desapareceram por volta de 1800. Como pode ele ser um Abkanis? Se bem que seus traços lembravam mesmo um índio, porém isso seria um ultraje.

Decidi expor os fatos para ver o que ele iria dizer.

– Como o senhor pode ser um Abkanis visto que eles estão extintos há mais de duzentos anos?

– E como você pode ter certeza disso?

Confesso que fiquei sem resposta. O estudo dos índios Abkanis era muito escasso. Não havia sequer livros contando sua história ou seus costumes. Eu, como historiador, soube de sua existência através de mestres de academias e em convenções na Europa. Todas elas eram inspiradas pelos estudos do próprio professor Obed Morton, através de audiências que ele ministrava ao redor do mundo. Porém nenhuma dessas fontes pôde precisar a longevidade indígena. E o professor Morton parecia manter certo segredo quanto a isso.

A minha vinda para cá, além de ser para ajudar Aline, é claro, foi para ter com o professor Morton, a fim de compartilhar seus conhecimentos.

– Se é assim mesmo de jeito que o senhor fala, por que não houve evidências de sua existência ao longo desses anos?

– Nossa civilização não vivia como as demais, nunca viveu. Nossa existência tinha um propósito, todos éramos missionários. Por muitos anos vivemos no limite entre o Mundo das Trevas e esse Mundo. Criamos uma cidade debaixo da terra e guardávamos o Portal e o protegíamos da invasão de criaturas das trevas. Mas nossa civilização foi enfraquecendo, morrendo, até que, após minha morte, ela erradicará.

– Eu não acredito! Eu vim para cá com o simples desejo de saber mais informações sobre os Abkanis e acabo encontrando um, vivo! Mas, espere um pouco – foi então que comecei a digerir o que Edenshaw acabara de falar. – Criaturas das trevas? Como assim?

– Você não se perguntou o que era aquilo que te atacou lá fora? Acha que pode existir uma criatura como aquela em seu mundo?

Engoli em seco. Ele tinha razão! Aquilo só podia ser mesmo de outro mundo, principalmente por causa do jeito que desapareceu.

– Desculpe, mas então seu povo falhou com sua missão – quando terminei de falar foi que percebi que fui rude ao comentar isso, mas o homem não se ofendeu.

– Não falhamos. Quando os meus ancestrais viram que não teriam mais força para continuar com seu soldo, eles selaram magicamente o Portal e soterraram nossa cidade. Alguns, quer dizer, a maioria resolveu morrer na cidade a subir ao mundo ganancioso onde homens matam uns aos outros. Porém alguns subiram e viveram suas vidas, isolados, praticamente mendigando. Eu, afortunadamente, recebi a misericórdia de um bom homem, Jeremy Morton, que me trouxe para a mansão e eu o servi durante toda a sua vida. Desde então eu sirvo a família Morton. Mas devo dizer que a aparição daquele cão não veio do Portal.

– Então, de onde veio?

– Está acontecendo uma conexão entre esse Mundo e o Mundo das Trevas devido ao alinhamento dos planetas. No momento, as criaturas são vistas somente nesta ilha, que é um dos locais onde há a passagem para o submundo. Mas se não fizermos nada, logo Allan irá liberar o mal em todo o mundo e não haverá esperança para a humanidade.

– Quem é Allan? – perguntei fascinado com a história, e, ao mesmo tempo, apreensivo. Percebi mais uma vez o homem entristecer ao mencionar esse nome.

– Allan Morton, irmão gêmeo de Obed. Ele se corrompeu em sua arrogância e prepotência. Eu cometi um erro ao revelar os segredos de meus ancestrais. Eu achava que seu coração era como o de seu avô, Jeremy, pois suas habilidades em física eram impressionantes. Mas ele me manipulou, me enganou e me usou para conseguir seu propósito. Realizou, em segredo, experiências macabras para fundir o DNA de criaturas das trevas com o dos seres humanos.

– Que isso! Parece que esse Allan é mesmo diabólico. Mas, eu não entendo uma coisa. O senhor disse que as criaturas não estão vindo do portal, então que perigo corremos? O que Allan pode fazer?

– Allan, de alguma forma, consegue controlar as criaturas das trevas. Creio que ele tenha sido ensinado por um bruxo muito poderoso. E quando os planetas se alinharem ele pretende realizar o Ritual de Abertura do Portal, liberando assim as criaturas sob seu comando.

– Devemos fazer alguma coisa: chamar a polícia, sei lá!

– A polícia não seria suficiente. Além do mais, o que diríamos a eles? Acho que não iriam acreditar nessa história. E mesmo que acreditassem, não haveria tempo: o ritual será realizado hoje, aos planetas se alinharem.

– Então, o que devemos fazer?

– Só há um jeito de acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Precisamos reunir as sete estatuetas dos sete deuses da luz. Só assim poderei realizar um ritual Abkanis que meus antepassados me ensinaram para poder destruir o coração das trevas. Temos que realizar o ritual antes das 23h59, caso contrário, o mundo sucumbirá.

– E como são essas estatuetas e onde estão?

– Cada um dos sete deuses tem um animal sagrado que o acompanha, as estatuetas representam esses animais. O grande problema é que as estatuetas estão em lugares distintos e precisaremos de ajuda para conseguir reunir todas elas a tempo. Com quem mesmo você disse que veio?

Carnby e Aline! Por um momento eu me esqueci completamente deles.

– Vim com mais duas pessoas, Carnby e Aline, mas não sei se estão bem. Combinamos de nos encontrarmos aqui na mansão, pois pulamos de pára-quedas e acabamos caindo em lugares distintos.

– Hum... – Edenshaw ficou pensativo. – Então devemos encontrá-los logo, pois correm bastante perigo: tanto pelas criaturas quanto por Allan, que está em constante busca por novas cobaias para as suas experiências.

O velho índio me guiou pela mansão até um corredor que ligava a outro cômodo. Seguimos adiante até chegarmos a uma entrada que parecia levar a um porão, ou andar subterrâneo da mansão.

– Devemos evitar os cômodos principais, pois são onde Allan trafega com mais freqüência.

Chegamos ao andar subterrâneo: era um lugar onde havia muitas coisas velhas, caixas e barris vazios. Mais à frente havia mais uma passagem que levava à galeria de esgoto, e à esquerda uma passagem mediada por um portão gradeado. Edenshaw puxou um molho de chaves do bolso e separou uma em especial para abrir o portão. Mais uma escada. Subimos e adentramos na sala de fumantes.

O cômodo era deveras espaçoso, para uma sala de fumantes. Tinha uma mesinha no centro, rodeada por confortáveis poltronas. As paredes ostentavam enormes quadros de pinturas artísticas e de homens que logo supus serem membros da família.

– Sinto a presença de seus amigos – disse Edenshaw, fechando os olhos parecendo estar viajando mentalmente. – Nós, Abkanis, podemos sentir seres de bom coração. São chamados seres da luz; e vocês têm muita luz. Agora sei que os profetas de nosso povo estavam certos. Eles diziam que no momento em que o mal tentasse se levantar, Guerreiros da Luz viriam em nosso auxílio.

– E o senhor acha que somos esses guerreiros? – perguntei, me agradando com o elogio, se é que era um elogio.

– Não tenha dúvida. Você prontamente se ofereceu para ajudar, eu nada poderia fazer se você negasse. Os Guerreiros da Luz estão sempre dispostos a fazer o bem.

Depois dessas palavras, eu me senti obrigado a conseguir, custasse o que custasse, ajudar o bom índio. Afinal, se falhássemos nessa demanda, todo o mundo iria pagar – iríamos sucumbir. Só restava saber se Carnby e Aline também concordariam em nos ajudar. Mas, pelo o que pouco conheci dos dois, sem dúvida eles não hesitariam.

O destino do mundo então estava em nossas mãos, nas mãos dos Guerreiros da Luz.

– O senhor diz que sente os dois; sabe então dizer se eles estão bem?

– Se o que quer saber é se estão vivos, sim, estão.

– E onde estão?

– Próximos – disse Edenshaw, que estava mexendo em uma gaveta da estante que ficava no canto da sala, a procura de algo. – Aqui está. Tome, pegue isso – ele me deu um revólver já municiado e um saco com algumas balas. – A arma que lhe dei está carregada com balas de magnésio da Itália: eles fazem bom efeito contra as criaturas das trevas.

– Obrigado.

– Agora vamos, precisamos achar logo seus amigos.

Prendi o revólver na cintura e segui Edenshaw. Saímos pela porta e seguimos por um longo corredor, até alcançarmos mais uma porta no final. Estávamos agora em uma passagem com três portas: uma ao lado direito, uma ao lado esquerdo, e logo à frente mais uma.

– Esta porta – disse Edenshaw, apontando para a porta dupla da direita – leva à biblioteca. Nela há duas das sete estatuetas, escondidas em uma passagem. Porém eu não tenho a chave dessa porta – disse isso e seguiu adiante para a porta da frente, que também era dupla. Ele a abriu e entramos no lobby da mansão.

Aline

Meu coração estava acelerado. Esse lugar é macabro ou, pelo menos, Allan Morton é. Eu tinha que descobrir quais eram as intenções de Allan. O que eles queriam dizer com cobaias? Seria esse lugar um manto de experiências bizarras?

Entrei no quarto a fim de procurar alguma pista sobre Allan. Revirei as gavetas, a estante, e cada canto do cômodo. Até que, na gaveta do criado-mudo, encontrei o diário de Allan. Perfeito!

Sentei na cama, abri rapidamente o diário e comecei a ler:

_13 de Janeiro de 1973._

_Hoje eu tenho dez anos e mamãe caiu do cavalo. Ela diz que viu uma sombra enorme pulando na frente dela, e por isso o Sultão empinou. O papai trouxe um médico do continente. Ele falou que mamãe nunca mais vai ver e nem andar. Como será ser cego? Eu tento fechar os meus olhos, mas não é a mesma coisa, porque eu sei que posso abri-los de novo._

_Meu avô Jeremy construiu uma nova máquina. Não é como as outras; ela não faz muita coisa. Mas é muito engraçada. Você pode fazer fotos que se movem com ela. Ele me disse de novo para nunca chegar perto do Portal. Quando eu contei para ele que Obed e eu descobrimos o Portal quando brincávamos nas ruínas do forte, ele ficou muito bravo. Eu sei que o avô Jeremy pode abrir o Portal. Quem sabe um dia ele me mostra como._

_21 de Junho de 1973_

_Meu avô Jeremy morreu hoje de manhã. O meu pai não parece muito triste. O avô Jeremy nunca me contou como abrir o Portal. Quando eu perguntei, ele me disse que se eu quisesse de verdade, encontraria um jeito. Meu pai nos proibiu de ir ao forte. Ele até mudou a combinação do cadeado do portão da cerca da ponte. Se ele soubesse! Que meu pai tem medo das criaturas das trevas, tenho certeza disso! Ele é um covarde! Ele não confia nas armas que o meu avô Jeremy construiu. Ele disse que nós vamos embora da ilha, e que já é hora de termos uma vida normal. Eu acho que minha mãe concorda._

_Eu não quero ir embora daqui. O mundo dos homens me revolta com toda aquela leviandade. As suas preocupações são tão banais. O homem é tão vaidoso! O vovô me deixou uma carta e uma foto nossa em frente do portão. Eu nem me lembro quando ela foi tirada. Tem um número escrito atrás. Mas eu não posso fazer nada com ele. Não é o código do painel de controle._

_Por que todos têm tanto medo das sombras da noite? Eu sei que um dia vou aprender a língua delas. Eu sei que um dia vou entrar no Mundo das Trevas. E então, ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, vai me dizer o que eu posso fazer ou não, ou o que é bom e o que é mau._

_18 de Abril de 1992_

_Hoje é um grande dia... A construção do meu laboratório está quase terminada. Eu realmente preciso abrir novos horizontes para minha pesquisa. Obed está aterrorizado, mas o que aquele pálido reflexo de homem pode entender?_

_Os lordes da escuridão estão comigo: cavando a galeria subterrânea que leva ao túnel da capela de sacrifícios, eu descobri outra maneira de chegar ao Portal._

_Então, eu não terei que limpar o caminho do avô Jeremy que o idiota do meu pai tornou inacessível. Logo que eu puser minhas mãos naquela tradução... Eu estou tão impaciente! Eu espero que Edenshaw não comece a me dizer como eu devo me comportar. Eu nunca entendi seus verdadeiros motivos. Meu avô Jeremy tinha grande estima por ele._

_Mas eu sei que ele está do outro lado da sombra, e que, quando chegar o momento, ele fará de tudo para tentar impedir meu sucesso. Eu sei que quando chegar a hora, vou ter que neutralizá-lo também._

_2 de Março de 1995_

_Eu acabei de reler algumas páginas da minha agenda e vi como sempre estive certo. Meu pai jamais deveria ter se intrometido entre nós e nosso destino. Mas, no fim, ele foi muito mais útil para mim do que nunca pôde imaginar. Fiz grandes progressos com a tradução das tábuas: um novo mundo irá abrir-se à minha frente._

_Pouco me importa que Obed tire vantagens de minhas realizações para ganhar pontos na alta sociedade. Um dia meu irmão encontrará uma esposa e terá alguns filhos, e então? Então ele retornará à Ilha das Sombras para cumprir seu destino. Eu não me dou ao luxo de perder esse tempo. Nós vivemos em grande perigo. Mas, e daí? A família Morton vive com o perigo há mais de um século! Nós controlamos e nós dominamos. Obed é um covarde manhoso, igual aos demais._

_Meu avô Jeremy deixou-me muitas instruções, mas eu ainda não entendo por que ele nunca me confiou o segredo do Portal. Sem dúvida, ele achava que eu não merecia... Eu ainda preciso de matérias primas. As que eu usei para minhas experiências iniciais estão apodrecendo. Não foi o suficiente conservá-los em formol. As tempestades também estão muito frequentes. Obed encontrou alguém que poderá me abastecer._

_Eu progredi muito desde minha última tentativa. Oh, pai, eu nunca imaginei que um dia você estivesse tão perto da divindade. A fusão perfeita está ao alcance das minhas mãos._

_8 de Julho de 2000_

_Eu estava mexendo nas coisas de Obed e encontrei provas definitivas que ele não só me traiu, como também toda a história da família Morton! A carta que Lamb lhe escreveu não deixa sombra de dúvida. Mais matéria prima, mas desta vez, fresca!_

– Meu Deus! Preciso achar logo Carnby e Felipe!

Levantei e mais uma vez tentei abrir a porta, mas ainda estava trancada. Comecei a entrar em desespero. Até onde eu sabia, eu não sofria de claustrofobia. Mas a sensação de estar ali presa começou e me enlouquecer. Ainda mais sabendo que havia um maníaco a solta e criaturas das trevas rondando a mansão, pondo em risco meus amigos. Meus amigos... O sentimento por Carnby e Felipe aumentara em meio àquela apreensão. Parecia que nos conhecíamos há anos.

Pensei em bater na porta e gritar por socorro. Mas depois achei que não seria prudente, pois Allan poderia ouvir e vir me calar. E também eu não conhecia todos que moravam na mansão e suas intenções. Não tinha alternativa a não ser esperar por Carnby ou Felipe ou, quem sabe, alguma outra boa pessoa da mansão vir me socorrer.

**Capítulo 4 – A Magia do Xamã**

Assim que Carnby pôs os pés no lobby da mansão, seus olhos correram por todo o ambiente em busca de Aline e Felipe, mas não os achou. Sua angústia aumentou. Culpou-se por tê-los induzido a pular de pára-quedas. Mas que alternativa eles tinham? Não havia como sobreviver àquela queda.

O detetive ativou o interruptor ao lado da porta para acender as luzes. Em seguida andou pelo lobby e viu que, embora espaçoso, não havia muitos objetos a não ser uma mesinha em um canto, uma lareira junto à parede no centro, e claro, várias portas que ligavam a vários cômodos da mansão. O destaque era a escada no centro, que levava ao primeiro andar, onde havia quatro quadros com pinturas dos membros da família Morton e, ao meio, uma porta dupla. Logo ao lado, Carnby notou algo um tanto quanto estranho: havia mais uma porta, porém estava sendo obstruída por uma cômoda (um pequeno guarda-roupa).

Ele já estava esboçando o movimento para subir e averiguar aquilo, quando ouviu o som de uma porta se abrindo. Correu rapidamente para o muro da base da escada e escondeu-se. Em seguida procurou qual das portas estava se abrindo e viu que era a que ficava no fim do lobby. Ouviu duas pessoas conversando, dois homens. Com seu ouvido aguçado, o detetive deduziu que um deles era de idade avançada. Levou o revólver próximo à cabeça e esgueirou-se pela parede para surpreendê-los.

Carnby esperou eles entrarem totalmente no lobby para poder rendê-los, de forma que não pudessem retroceder e escapar. Quando sua intuição lhe informou que já estavam no lobby, ele virou o corpo bruscamente em um movimento giratório e parou na posição favorável para a mira, de frente para os intrusos.

O detetive só pôde ver um dos homens, o velho, pois o outro estava atrás dele, de modo que só era possível ver sua silhueta.

– Fiquem parados aí – impôs o detetive.

Eles obedeceram e pararam. Porém o homem que estava atrás do velho pareceu se surpreender e, imediatamente, deslizou para o lado e ficou visível ao detetive.

– Carnby? Carnby!

– Felipe!

Pareceu um encontro de familiares que não se viam há anos. Até mesmo Carnby se surpreendeu com sua emoção ao ver o companheiro. Na verdade o sentimento se aproximava mais do alívio.

– Pensei que você estivesse...

– Morto. É, eu sei. Também pensei que você estivesse. Mas e Aline, onde está? – disse o detetive, guardando sua arma na cintura.

– Como assim? Não está com você?

A alegria e os sorrisos nos rostos deles rapidamente se esvaíram e suas preocupações voltaram ao início. Faltava a Aline! Edenshaw, o velho que estava com eles, vendo a tristeza e a preocupação denotadas nos rostos deles, adiantou-se:

– Não se preocupem, ela está bem e está próxima, tão próxima que pensei que estivesse aqui com você – ele apontou para Carnby.

O detetive olhou para o velho índio, depois para Felipe e novamente para o índio. Felipe entendeu o que Carnby ponderava e explicou:

– Este é Edenshaw. Ele é um Abkanis, o último descendente da tribo, e também trabalha aqui. Edenshaw, este é Carnby, o detetive que lhe falei.

Eles apertaram as mãos.

– O que quis dizer com "ela está próxima"? Sabe onde Aline está?

– É uma longa história – interrompeu Felipe. – Te explico depois. Agora devemos procurar por Aline.

Carnby concordou, mas com certeza iria querer saber mais disso depois.

– É normal aquela cômoda ficar em frente àquela porta – disse Carnby a Edenshaw, apontando para a porta do primeiro andar.

Edenshaw olhou para o local indicado por Carnby e franziu o cenho.

– Certamente que não!

– Foi o que pensei – concluiu Carnby, agora subindo ao andar superior.

O piso era de madeira e, além de ranger, soava um oco ruído conforme as pessoas andavam sobre ele, principalmente os que usavam sapatos com sola dura, que era o caso de Carnby. O detetive caminhou até a cômoda e a analisou de cima a baixo, andando de um lado para o outro.

– Edenshaw, o que há nesse cômodo? – perguntou o detetive, com a voz um pouco elevada porque os outros dois ainda estavam no andar inferior.

Antes que o índio pudesse responder, alguém desesperado começou a gritar dentro daquele cômodo. Carnby não conseguiu entender o que a pessoa falava, pois o som estava muito abafado devido à cômoda. A pessoa não parava de gritar no lado de dentro e esmurrava a porta com violência.

– QUEM QUER QUE ESTEJA AÍ – gritou Carnby –, FIQUE CALMO! EU JÁ TE OUVI. VOU DESOBSTRUIR A PORTA.

A pessoa entendeu, pois imediatamente os gritos pararam.

– Felipe, ajude-me aqui com essa cômoda.

O professor subiu e ajudou Carnby a empurrar a cômoda. Nem ao menos houve tempo para que o detetive tentasse abrir a porta após ter finalmente conseguido tirar a cômoda do caminho. A pessoa do lado de dentro fez isso antes, assim que a porta foi desobstruída.

Quando Carnby e Felipe viram de quem se tratava, seus olhos se arregalaram, seus rostos resplandeceram seguidos de uma leve palidez, isso em poucos segundos. E tudo isso foi mútuo, pois a pessoa que saiu daquele cômodo também denotou os mesmos sentimentos. Tratava-se de Aline, que ficou tão alegre quanto os rapazes.

– Aline! – disseram os dois em uníssono.

– Graças a Deus vocês estão bem! – suspirou Aline.

Eles encheram a jovem etnóloga de perguntas. Ela olhava de um rosto para o outro, tentando responder a cada um e ao mesmo tempo também expressar sua satisfação em vê-los. Ela explicou, resumidamente, como fora parar naquele quarto.

– E quando ouvi passos de alguém do lado de fora do quarto eu comecei a gritar e esmurrar a porta para chamar a atenção.

– E chamou mesmo – disse Felipe.

– Mas ainda temos muito que conversar – completou Aline.

– Sem dúvida – disse Edenshaw, que estava subindo as escadas. – Porém aqui não é um bom lugar para isso. Temos que ir para um lugar seguro.

Aline encarou Carnby.

– Não olhe pra mim. Eu também o conheci agora.

– Hã... Aline, este é Edenshaw – disse Felipe. – Edenshaw, esta é Aline.

– Então o senhor é o Edenshaw? – espantou-se Aline.

– Você o conhece? – balbuciou Carnby.

– Sim... Quer dizer, não. Ou melhor, esperem aqui.

– Ei! Aonde você vai? – disse Felipe.

Aline foi até o quarto em que estivera trancada, e alguns segundos depois retornou com algo nas mãos.

– Este é o diário de Allan Morton, irmão gêmeo de Obed. Foi aqui que li a respeito de Edenshaw.

– Oh – suspirou tristemente o velho índio. – Então agora você já conhece o lado obscuro da família Morton.

– O que quer dizer? – indagou Carnby.

– Escutem, eu prometo contar-lhes tudo. Mas aqui não é o local apropriado para isso.

– Ele tem razão – disse Aline. – Vocês não sabem do que Allan é capaz. Vocês não viram o que vi.

– Ah tá! – duvidou Felipe. – Não foram vocês que quase foram atacados por um cachorro do Resident Evil.

Carnby revirou os olhos. Ele não quis alimentar a discussão e dizer que quase foi morto por uma criatura assustadora com uma interminável língua. O mesmo fez Aline.

– Bom... Então para onde o senhor sugere que devamos ir? – disse Carnby.

– Sigam-me.

Eles estavam tomando o caminho para a porta dupla do primeiro andar, a que ficava ao meio dos quadros, mas tiveram que parar. As luzes começaram a piscar e Edenshaw fez um sinal para que eles não se mexessem.

– Fiquem parados. Não façam nada.

– O que foi? – disse Carnby. – Parece que é só uma oscilação de energia.

Mas Edenshaw não respondeu, ficou parado observando tudo ao redor. As luzes agora se apagaram. Carnby e Felipe sacaram suas lanternas e iluminaram o local próximo a eles. Também estavam prontos para sacarem suas armas, mas Edenshaw falou para não fazerem isso.

– O quê? – disse Carnby. – O senhor deve estar louco. Se alguma criatura aparecer não teremos chance desarmados.

– Confie em mim – disse Edenshaw, eficaz.

– Prefiro confiar em meu revólver – devolveu Carnby.

Felipe baixou o braço do detetive, acalmando-o. Em seguida sussurrou:

– Está tudo bem. Ele sabe o que faz.

– Assim espero – grunhiu o detetive.

E o que Carnby receava aconteceu. Um brilho azulado, que todos eles conheciam bem, começou a se formar no andar inferior. O que aconteceria depois eles também sabiam: do brilho sairia uma ou mais criaturas das trevas. Restava saber que tipo de criatura surgiria.

Eles aguardaram imóveis. A calma de Edenshaw irritava Carnby. Aline segurava os braços dos rapazes, para permanecerem unidos. E então aconteceu. Do brilho azulado alguma coisa começou a se mover. Aline conseguiu assimilar dois corpos, mas Carnby achava que eram três. Felipe não arriscava um palpite, pois os movimentos confundiam.

Alguns segundos depois a criatura começou a se manifestar e sair da dimensão. O que os observadores tinham visto não eram corpos, eram patas! Oito enormes patas! A criatura tinha cerca de dois metros de envergadura e suas patas quase alcançavam toda a escada.

– É uma ta-ta-ta... – gaguejou Felipe.

– Tarântula! – completou Carnby.

– Que nojo! – exclamou Aline.

– Fiquem quietos – ordenou Edenshaw.

O aracnídeo os avistou e suas pinças começaram a bater uma na outra, como se estivessem se preparando para degustar eventuais presas.

As tarântulas têm um excelente impulso nos pulos e dificilmente um alvo consegue se esquivar dos seus rápidos ataques. E aquela parecia estar se preparando para tal. Não haveria tempo de correr, pois, dar as costas para uma aranha, seria fatal.

Edenshaw fechou os olhos e começou então a fazer uns gestos com as mãos, girando-as no ar, e começou a conjurar em uma linguagem estranha:

– _Haar'nis op suneei..._ – uma luz branquíssima começou a brilhar na frente do índio – _Solah ic'ahnai_ – a tarântula inclinou-se para cima e suas pinças ficaram a centímetros da cabeça do xamã, pingando um líquido pegajoso.

– Edenshaw, cuidado! – gritou Aline.

O aracnídeo investiu, mas suas pinças pareciam ter se chocado em algum tipo de metal duríssimo. A luz que brilhava na frente de Edenshaw desenhou uma espécie de campo de força, impedindo a tarântula de acertá-lo.

O xamã ainda estava de olhos fechados, conjurando. A tarântula manobrou suas presas uma, duas, três vezes, também sem sucesso, e recuou. Mas ela não desistiu. Seus enormes olhos voltaram-se para os outros três e o aracnídeo virou-se de costas. Ao presentir esse movimento, Edenshaw abriu os olhos, virou-se para os três e gritou:

– Rápido, abaixem-se.

Eles obedeceram e se abaixaram no momento exato em que a tarântula disparou uma jorrada de teia, que chocou-se contra a parede atrás deles.

A criatura virou-se novamente e ardeu-se em ira por ter seus ataques frustados, soltando um silvo animalesco. Preparou um pulo, contraindo suas patas para baixo para ter impulso. Esse era o ataque mais forte das aranhas.

Edenshaw parecia estar esperando esse momento. Sua conjuração já tinha terminado e a luz, que antes reluzia em sua frente, agora o envolveu.

– Vamos, ataque-me! – disse o xamã à criatura. – O que está esperando?

Carnby, Felipe e Aline assistiam a tudo aquilo, incrédulos. Não diziam uma palavra sequer.

E então a criatura obedeceu à voz de Edenshaw e pulou. No mesmo instante, o xamã fez um brusco movimento, ajoelhando-se. Em seguida socou o chão com uma das mãos e gritou:

– Volte para as sombras!

No local que ele socou, um fio de luz ergueu-se até o teto e, em seguida, expandiu-se, revelando uma passagem. O aracnídeo percebeu o erro que cometera e tentou, em vão, frear. Mas o impulso que tomara fora intenso demais e o resultado foi inevitável: ele atravessou o portal que o xamã criara. Assim que a criatura atravessou a passagem, esta se fechou e sumiu.

As luzes do cômodo voltaram a acender. Carnby, Felipe e Aline pestanejavam estupefatos, encarando o xamã. Carnby e Aline, que antes não davam muito crédito ao velho, agora o olhavam com admiração. Até mesmo Felipe, que já sabia a origem do índio por ter conversando com ele antes, se surpreendeu.

Edenshaw cambaleou, parecia que tinha enfraquecido após a conjuração. Carnby e Felipe correram para ajudá-lo.

– Eu estou bem. Estou muito velho para isso, mas ainda aguento. Vamos, precisamos ir para um lugar seguro antes que outra criatura ou até mesmo Allan apareça.

Sem mais delongas, eles seguiram o xamã. Após entrar e sair por algumas portas, andando silenciosamente, cuidando para que ninguém os visse, eles chegaram a um quarto.

**Capítulo 5 – A Carta de Judas De Certo**

Agora todos estavam seguros naquele quarto, pelo menos assim dizia Edenshaw. Carnby, que geralmente tomava a iniciativa nas aventuras, estava mais como ouvinte. Talvez porque o xamã demonstrou, não só ser de confiança, mas também ser o mais qualificado para dizer o que fazer. Aline ainda se preocupava com Obed Morton. Ela não sabia se Allan o tinha matado, ou talvez o usado como uma de suas macabras experiências. Seu coração ainda necessitava de uma resposta, a resposta que cada vez mais ia se distanciando. Mesmo sabendo que Obed fora complacente com seu irmão gêmeo, a etnóloga sentia pena dele, acreditando que ele fora forçado a fazer tudo aquilo.

O quarto era pequeno: havia uma cama de solteiro junto à parede frontal; uma mesinha de estudos à esquerda e uma estante com alguns livros logo ao lado. A janela proporcionava uma visão privilegiada: podia-se ver toda a frente da mansão e dalém da escadaria que ligava ao pátio principal.

Aline e Felipe se sentaram na cama, estavam exaustos. Carnby, por sua vez, andava pelo quarto e olhava pela janela, mostrando-se inquieto.

– Por que o senhor diz que estamos seguros aqui? – perguntou o detetive. – Suponho que seja o seu quarto.

– Sim, é o meu quarto. Eu lancei um encantamento para proteger esse cômodo. Aqui as criaturas das trevas não podem entrar. E quando Allan soube que eu era um xamã, nunca mais entrou nesse cômodo.

Eles conversaram durante quase uma hora. Edenshaw explicou-lhes tudo a respeito do ritual que Allan pretendia realizar. Falou também sobre os Abkanis e sua origem e como cabia a ele por um fim a tudo aquilo. Depois foi a vez dos três visitantes trocarem informações que tinham obtido até ali. Aline mostrou-lhes, agora na íntegra, o diário de Allan.

– Então precisa de nossa ajuda – disse o detetive a Edenshaw. – Mas não entendo uma coisa. Por que o senhor não fez nada antes?

– Eu sou apenas um homem – disse Edenshaw. – Além do mais, eu não achava que Allan se tornaria o que é hoje, não sabia de suas intenções. Ele sempre dizia que queria ser como o seu avô Jeremy, e que faria grandes progressos. De certa forma eu tenho culpa nisso tudo. Eu permiti que ele conhecesse um poder além de sua compreensão, e agora mergulhou nas sombras, com sua ambição e perversidade.

– Então deve ter sido ele quem assassinou meu amigo Fiske, esses dias – disse Carnby.

– Quem? – indagou Edenshaw.

– Charles Fiske. Cerca de cinqüenta anos de idade; um metro e oitenta; cabelos grisalhos...

– Não sei quem é esse. Há meses que ninguém vem à Ilha das Sombras, pois os rumores de morte aqui se espalharam por todo o continente.

– O quê? – reagiu Carnby. – Está querendo dizer que ele não veio para cá?

– Onde quer que ele tenha sido assassinado, com certeza não foi na Ilha das Sombras. Sei de todas as pessoas que põem os pés aqui, e posso garantir que vocês foram os únicos nesse ano.

Aline tossiu para chamar a atenção de Carnby e disse:

– Eu ouvi uma conversa de Obed Morton com um tal de Lamb, por um rádio comunicador. Pelo que entendi, esse Lamb projetou nossa vinda para cá. Johnson me disse que quem contratou a mim e a Felipe foi um de seus clientes, mas não revelou quem era.

– E você acha que esse cliente é o Lamb? – disse o detetive e Aline concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça. – Agora compreendo. Isso tudo foi armado por Johnson junto a Lamb, inclusive o assassinato de Fiske! Isso para que eu aceitasse vir à Ilha das Sombras e escoltá-los – ele apontou para Aline e Felipe – para que pudessem traduzir as tábuas em segurança.

– Isso faz sentido – disse o xamã. – Se esse Lamb sabe da história das tábuas, ele almeja ter o poder oculto de nosso povo.

– Que desgraçado! – disse Carnby, socando a parede. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Conte com a minha ajuda.

– E com a minha – disse Felipe.

– Também quero ajudar – completou Aline.

Edenshaw sorriu bondosamente, com aprovação estampada no rosto.

– Muito bem. Como eu disse anteriormente, devemos reunir as sete estatuetas dos sete deuses da luz. Uma está comigo. Duas estão na biblioteca, escondidas em uma passagem. Duas estão dentro de um monumento, na charneca, a oeste do forte da ilha: este monumento só será aberto mediante a uma conjuração. Uma está... – Edenshaw hesitou por um instante e depois completou. – Bem, uma foi roubada.

– Roubada? – repetiu Aline. – Por quem?

– O nome dele é Judas De Certo. Ele é um bruxo muito poderoso que descobriu muitas maneiras de manipular a morte. Batalhei inúmeras vezes contra ele e, numa dessas batalhas, eu consegui aprisioná-lo em uma dimensão, dentro de um espelho. Mas ele é muito astuto, conseguia controlar mentes fracas ao seu bel prazer. Howard Morton, pai de Allan e Obed, encontrou uma estatueta enterrada na ilha e resolveu guardá-la para futuramente ostentá-la na frente da mansão. Foi então que De Certo o persuadiu com sua mágica e o fez lhe entregar a estatueta. Ele sabia que um dia eu teria que procurá-lo para resgatar a estatueta, e então ele teria a chance de não só se vingar de mim, mas de se libertar.

– E como o senhor fará para conseguir pegar a estatueta de volta? – perguntou Felipe.

– Só há uma maneira: terei que ir para a dimensão dos espelhos e batalhar com De Certo para recuperar a estatueta.

– Não acho uma boa idéia – disse Carnby. – Se algo acontecer com o senhor, não teremos como prosseguir, não saberemos o que fazer.

– Carnby tem razão – disse Felipe. – O senhor é o único que pode realizar o ritual.

– É verdade – concordou Aline. – Não há outra maneira de recuperarmos a estatueta?

– Acalmem-se – abrandou-os Edenshaw. – Eu sei como lidar com De Certo, sua bruxaria não poderá me vencer.

Eles aceitaram, mas não podiam esconder a apreensão e o medo de algo acontecer ao índio, pois se isso acontecesse tudo estaria perdido.

– Enquanto à conjuração do monumento na charneca? – quis saber Carnby.

– Deverá ser feito por um de vocês. Esse tipo de conjuração eu não posso realizar, pois fui eu quem colocou as estatuetas lá, escondidas de todos. Somente um Guerreiro da Luz poderá retirar a estatueta.

– E como vamos fazer isso? – balbuciou o detetive.

– Você deverá decorar as palavras que vou dizer – disse o índio.

– Espere, eu tenho uma idéia melhor – disse Felipe, e abriu sua enorme mochila. Depois de revirar algumas coisas, ele puxou um gravador. – Aqui o senhor poderá gravar as palavras da conjuração e Carnby poderá ouvi-las quando quiser.

– Excelente idéia Felipe! – elogiou Aline fazendo o professor encher-se de si.

– Muito bem, dê-me aqui – Edenshaw pegou o gravador e, o posicionando próximo à boca, começou a dizer as palavras mágicas. – _O'Goul ai, Hypor, Harnis, Korna_.

Quando terminou, entregou o gravador a Felipe, que conferiu e estava tudo certo, estava gravado. Deu o gravador a Carnby e o detetive guardou-o no bolso.

– Lembre-se, você deverá dizer essas palavras três vezes – advertiu-o Edenshaw.

– Certo, mas o senhor só falou de seis estatuetas – disse Carnby e Felipe começou a contar nos dedos. – E a sétima?

– A sétima talvez seja a mais difícil – revelou Edenshaw.

– Tem ainda uma mais difícil? – espantou-se Felipe.

– A sétima e última estatueta encontra-se na cidade do meu povo, no limite entre esse Mundo e o Mundo das Trevas.

– Ah, que ótimo! – disse Carnby. – E como vamos conseguir entrar lá? O senhor mesmo disse que os Abkanis soterraram sua cidade.

– Uma das últimas invenções de Jeremy Morton foi um perfurador a laser, potente o suficiente para atravessar um local estratégico e chegar ao santuário Abkanis. E o local é no forte, ao sul da ilha, onde a base do perfurador já está a postos.

– Então podemos usar esse perfurador para... – ia dizendo Carnby, mas foi interrompido por Edenshaw.

– Entretanto, o perfurador está desmontado e será preciso ir até a oficina de Jeremy, no forte, para poder pegar as peças e o desenho do projeto para fazer a montagem.

– Não acho que isso seria um problema – disse Felipe. – Eu também estudei física e se eu tiver o desenho do projeto, creio que posso montar esse perfurador facilmente.

– Perfeito – disse Aline.

Carnby pensou por um instante, sua mente trabalhava a mil.

– Que horas o ritual será realizado?

– O ritual deve acontecer no horário exato, que é às 23h59, o último minuto do mês de outubro.

Carnby consultou seu relógio: era 19h59. Eles tinham exatas quatro horas para conseguirem reunir as estatuetas.

– E por que simplesmente não impedimos Allan de prosseguir? – indagou o detetive.

– Não subestime Allan, meu amigo. Ele conseguiu controlar as criaturas das trevas, elas o obedecem. Com certeza ele estará muito bem protegido, com escoltas sombrias das profundezas do abismo.

O detetive ponderou por mais alguns minutos e disse:

– Tudo bem, temos que correr contra o tempo – Carnby se virou para Aline e Felipe. – Vocês ficarão aqui e eu vou com Edenshaw buscar as estatuetas.

A expressão nos rostos dos dois foi unânime: uma mistura de raiva e perplexidade.

– O quê? – disse Aline.

– Como assim? – disse Felipe. – Não vamos ficar aqui coisa nenhuma. Eu acho que fomos muito claros quando dissemos que iríamos ajudar. Como espera que ajudemos aqui, parados sem fazer nada?

– É isso aí! – concordou Aline. – Nós também vamos.

– É muito perigoso – disse Carnby, austero.

– Escutem – disse Edenshaw, apartando o embate. – Vocês três não vieram aqui à toa. Estava escrito que vocês seriam os salvadores de nosso Mundo, todos vocês – ele agora se virou para Carnby e pôs a mão em seu ombro, tranqüilizando-o. – Não tema guerreiro, os deuses da luz estão conosco e nos ajudarão nessa demanda. A ajuda de vocês é necessária para que possamos concluir essa missão. Além do mais, eu terei que ir fazer os preparativos para o ritual. A busca pelas estatuetas deve ficar por conta de vocês.

Carnby soltou um suspiro gutural.

– Está bem. O que devemos fazer então?

– A primeira coisa que vocês devem fazer é conseguir entrar na biblioteca: o problema é que eu não tenho chave, talvez seja necessário arrumar um jeito de arrombar a porta.

– Não será necessário – interrompeu Aline. – Eu tenho a chave de lá. Consegui com a mãe de Obed.

Eles olharam surpresos para ela.

– Que foi? – disse ela. – Desculpe, esqueci de dizer. Eu aterrissei no teto da mansão e entrei no quarto dela por uma janela.

– Então vocês já têm para onde ir – disse Edenshaw. – Felipe pode guiá-los até a biblioteca, eu lhe mostrei onde fica. Eu devo ir agora, irei enfrentar De Certo e preparar tudo para o ritual. Tome, fique com isso – ele puxou do bolso um mapa e um pergaminho enrolado e entregou a Carnby. – Este é o mapa da ilha, estudem-no bem. E essa é uma carta de Judas De Certo a Richard Morton. Eu a encontrei há seis anos, no forte. Vocês poderão ver, lendo esta carta, como De Certo é persuasivo. Felipe, fique com esta chave. É a chave do cadeado do portão dos fundos da mansão, que é o caminho mais rápido para o forte.

– Espere aí – disse Carnby. – O senhor se esqueceu de nos dizer onde estão as estatuetas da biblioteca.

– Lamento, eu não sei dizer.

– O quê? – disse Aline.

– Jeremy nunca me permitiu entrar na biblioteca, ele guardou seus maiores segredos lá. Seu filho, Howard, também me proibiu, dizendo serem ordens de seu pai. Mas o que posso lhes dizer é que lá mesmo vocês acharão as instruções. Sigam suas intuições, os deuses da luz e eu confiamos em vocês. Encontro com vocês no forte.

– Tome cuidado – disse Aline que, embora tenha sido pouco o tempo de convívio, o sentimento para com o índio se tornara fraternal.

– Arrebenta a cara do De Certo – disse Felipe.

O xamã se despediu com um leve sorriso e um aceno, em seguida saiu do quarto.

Os três estudaram o mapa da Ilha das Sombras. Aline era uma excelente etnóloga, mas também sabia desenhar muito bem: arrancou duas folhas do caderno de Felipe e desenhou duas cópias. Assim os três ficaram com uma cópia do mapa.

Carnby deu a arma que pegara do homem no mausoléu a Aline, junto com algumas balas. Foi então que o detetive percebeu que ela estava sem sua bolsa. A etnóloga então explicou a eles que Allan tomou a bolsa quando a drogou com o dardo.

– Então você vai precisar de outra – disse Felipe, e começou mais uma vez a revirar sua enorme mochila, e retirou outra de dentro e também uma lanterna. – Leve esta aqui. É pequena, mas acho que serve. E a lanterna, bom, é óbvio que você vai precisar.

– Você leva uma mochila dentro de outra? – perguntou Carnby, desacreditado.

– Eu a uso em caso de emergência – explicou-se Felipe. – Geralmente quando há necessidade de entrar em locais estreitos ou em buracos... Coisas de historiador.

– Bom, sorte a minha que você a tenha trazido – disse Aline, colocando o diário de Allan na mochila. – Obrigada.

– Vamos, Carnby, leia a carta de De Certo – disse Felipe.

O detetive desenrolou o pergaminho e começou a ler em voz alta:

_Richard Morton,_

_Você não me conhece, e enquanto não me conhecer seu caminho será repleto de armadilhas e perigos._

_Meu nome é Judas De Certo._

_Mesmo que você não me conheça, eu sei tudo sobre você. Eu sei sobre suas noites de insônia, das noites geladas que você passa sozinho. Eu conheço seu medo do dia, e a terrível solidão que sente enfrentando o desconhecido, face a face com algo que palavras não podem descrever._

_No curso de uma vida que foi longa demais, eu encontrei as criaturas das trevas. Eu posso ajudá-lo a derrotá-las, dominá-las e torná-las suas escravas, suas servidoras. Você encontrará o poder supremo, o poder absoluto sem fronteiras, por toda a eternidade. Você entenderá que o exercício deste poder é extremamente prazeroso. Meu nome é Judas De Certo, e você está começando a me conhecer melhor._

_Em troca desse poder, que eu já vejo correndo em suas veias, lhe peço um pequeno favor – um pequeno pedido que você deverá cumprir... Quando chegar o momento oportuno. Tudo que eu peço é que você me envie esta simples nota promissória em anexo assinada com o seu sangue. Meu nome é Judas De Certo, e agora você sabe quem sou eu._

– Que horror! – exclamou Aline.

– Parece que esse De Certo é mesmo muito perigoso – disse Felipe. – Espero que Edenshaw acabe com ele de uma vez por todas.

– Bom, não temos mais tempo a perder – disse Carnby.

– Tá legal, qual é o plano, detetive? – disse Aline.

– Temos apenas algumas horas antes que Allan abra o portal. Devemos então nos separar para ganharmos tempo. Aline, você vai para a biblioteca. Felipe, já que você acha que consegue montar o perfurador, não perca tempo e vá direto para o forte e veja o que pode fazer o mais rápido possível. Eu irei para a charneca e pegar as estatuetas no monumento. Quando estivermos com as estatuetas, nos encontraremos no forte. Alguma dúvida?

Felipe e Aline permaneceram em silêncio, demonstrando que tinham entendido tudo.

– Tudo bem, então vamos – disse Carnby.

Eles saíram do quarto e percorreram metade da mansão empunhando suas armas, e tiveram a sorte de chegar até a entrada da biblioteca em segurança, sem nenhuma criatura das trevas para confrontar.

– Aqui nos separamos – disse Carnby, apreensivo de deixar novamente seus amigos sozinhos. – Boa sorte a todos. Vejo vocês no forte.

– Até mais então – disse Felipe. – Só espero que tudo isso dê certo mesmo. Espero conseguir montar o perfurador corretamente.

– Ei, que pessimismo é esse? – disse Aline encorajando o professor. – É claro que vamos conseguir. Esqueceu que somos os Guerreiros da Luz – ela fez um gesto como se fosse muito forte, brincando. Carnby e Felipe não puderam deixar de rir, Aline também devolveu a risada. Mas logo depois o sorriso lhes sumiu do rosto. – Então... Cuidem-se! – completou a etnóloga.

Eles se abraçaram e se despediram. Aline usou a chave que ganhou da velha cega e entrou na biblioteca. Carnby e Felipe rumaram para portas diferentes.

**Capítulo 6 – A História da Família Morton**

Aline

Eu nunca imaginei estar numa situação como essa. Quem diria que o destino do mundo estaria em minhas, aliás, nossas mãos? Todas as pessoas do planeta nem ao menos sabiam do risco que estavam correndo e, mesmo que nós três liquidássemos a ameaça global, ninguém notaria. Mas nada disso importava. Tudo o que queríamos era pôr um fim às crueldades de Allan e à ganância de Lamb e Johnson.

A biblioteca era espetacular, talvez o maior cômodo da mansão. Estava repleta de livros de todos os tipos e épocas, alguns, inclusive, que nunca estiveram à venda. O cômodo era circular e havia três andares: no térreo havia quatro pilares de madeira de dois metros de altura com livros de ambos os lados; e nos dois andares acima havia patamares que rodeavam todo o cômodo, também cheios de livros. O teto era abobadado, onde no meio havia um teto de vidro circular, machucados pelos pingos da chuva forte lá de fora.

Eu nunca pensei que viveria para testemunhar tamanha maravilha. Cheguei a pensar que ali não faltava livro algum, e precisaria toda uma vida para ler todos eles. Só me restava saber como encontrar as estatuetas ali, pois eu nem ao menos sabia por onde começar. Decidi então começar pelo térreo mesmo. Acendi as luzes pelo interruptor e fui andando para o meio dos pilares.

Avistei um pedestal de aproximadamente sessenta centímetros de comprimento. No topo havia um suporte quadrado e sobre ele um livro. Fiquei curiosa e fui ver do que se tratava. O livro tinha a capa dourada, lisa e sem título. Abri e li "A Biografia da Família Morton" nas inscrições iniciais. Não me contive e comecei a ler:

_A história da famosa dinastia de Boston é um conto cheio de ocorrências inexplicáveis, surpresa e problemas. Alguns dirão que meu único objetivo ao contá-la é o de arruinar a reputação de uma das mais famosas fortunas de Massachusetts. Eu gostaria de dizer em minha defesa que estou simplesmente cumprindo meu dever de historiador. Minha descrição é baseada em fontes confiáveis e entrevistas com testemunhas, que embora um pouco evasivas, não são menos dignas de nosso interesse. Se eu repito alguns boatos, é porque acredito que eles também sejam parte integrante da história da família Morton._

_As raízes da família Morton na América remontam dos tempos das grandes mudanças demográficas durante as décadas que se seguiram à fundação dos Estados Unidos da América do Norte._

_Embora seja impossível reconstruir a história da família antes do começo do século dezenove, parece que a família é original da pequena cidade de White Chapel, em Sussex, Inglaterra. Foi Robert Morton, um comerciante de tecidos, quem trouxe sua família para o continente americano. Em 1823 ele construiu sua primeira fábrica de papéis em Beacon Hill. O sucesso dos Papéis Morton era deslumbrante. No entanto, foi Richard Morton, seu filho mais velho, quem fundou o verdadeiro Império Morton criando a Companhia Morton de Petróleo em 23 de março de 1889, com a idade de 37 anos._

_A história secreta da família Morton começou com a descoberta de um homem congelado durante uma das expedições de exploração de sua companhia na Groenlândia entre 1891 e 1893. Richard Morton, uma influente figura pública, tornou-se cada vez mais recluso, abandonando os círculos da poderosa sociedade de Boston que costumava frequentar, para lançar-se em ousadas expedições que o levavam de volta, repetidamente, ao local de sua primeira descoberta macabra._

_Para ajudá-lo em suas missões, que algumas vezes resultavam em um desastre humano e financeiro, ele apelou para marinheiros mercenários suecos e noruegueses e dentre eles havia um tal de Judas De Certo. De Certo era destemido, guerreiro e clarividente, e muito interessado na magia negra. Ele era um personagem suspeito, que parecia ter grande influência sobre Richard Morton._

_Contra todas as expectativas, os negócios da família estavam prosperando. A Companhia Morton de Petróleo ganhava um mercado atrás do outro na Venezuela, Indonésia e nos Mares do Norte. Enquanto isso seus adversários passavam por uma série de desgraças surpreendentes. Seus negociadores principais sofriam acidentes, seus diretores desenvolviam doenças mentais e seus advogados repentinamente concordavam com contratos desvantajosos. Nenhuma investigação pública ou privada conseguia apontar alguma acusação contra o grupo Morton. Sabia-se que a fortuna da família era imensa, mas ninguém sabia o seu valor._

_Samuel Gibson começou a trabalhar para Richard Morton em 20 de junho de 1899. Este estudante brilhante tinha um talento especial em decifrar línguas antigas. Por isso, Morton lhe confiou a tradução das inscrições de uma tábua de pedra encontrada perto do famoso Homem Congelado. Gibson guiou Richard Morton à Ilha das Sombras._

_O forte que dominava a vista panorâmica das gélidas terras da Ilha das Sombras estava abandonado há mais de 20 anos. Alguns soldados que lá serviram sofriam de alucinações ou acessos de completa loucura._

_Outros simplesmente desapareciam sem deixar rastros. Não posso deixar de mencionar uma estranha lenda sobre a capela, situada perto do forte, que foi local de rituais excêntricos durante o século dezessete, onde sacrifícios humanos podem ter ocorrido. O Estado de Massachusetts não precisou de muitos argumentos para ser convencido quando Richard Morton ofereceu comprar a Ilha das Sombras, o que o fez por uma quantia simbólica._

_Parece que, a princípio, Richard Morton queria transformar o forte em sua casa. Ele gastou uma verdadeira fortuna e um esforço inumano para cumprir esta tarefa, antes de abandonar a idéia. Ele decidiu então construir uma mansão no lado norte da ilha._

_A decisão de comprar a Ilha das Sombras e lá viver foi tomada porque as escrituras das tábuas de pedra eram similares àquelas encontradas nas profundezas dos corredores subterrâneos da ilha._

_Enquanto a tradução das escrituras avançava, a relação entre Morton e Gibson deteriorava-se. O estudante saboreava o romantismo de seu trabalho, enquanto que Morton parecia obcecado por uma paixão destrutiva. Além disso, as descobertas de Gibson o apavoravam. Ele confidenciou seus medos e preocupações à sua jovem noiva que havia permanecido no continente. Essas foram as últimas notícias dele. A mãe de Gibson recebeu mais tarde a seguinte mensagem, assinada por Richard Morton: "Seu filho desapareceu. O corpo não foi encontrado. Meus pêsames."_

_O auge da perturbante atividade de Morton coincidiu com uma onda de desaparecimentos de jovens donzelas nas vizinhanças pobres de Boston. Este é o episódio mais inquietante de sua vida. Eu acredito piamente que, induzido por De Certo, o fundador da dinastia Morton estava praticando rituais de magia negra que envolvia o sacrifício de almas inocentes, com certeza na mesma capela onde foram realizados sacrifícios três séculos atrás. Para que fins, eu não sei. Os primeiros desaparecimentos começaram em outubro/novembro de 1903. Eles continuaram com uma regularidade assustadora de um por mês, aumentando durante os períodos de equinócio, até a morte de Richard Morton em 13 de abril de 1905. Misteriosamente, a partir deste dia, os desaparecimentos cessaram repentinamente._

_Archibald Morton nasceu em 1874, único filho de Richard Morton e Susan Chambers – a filha mais jovem de Lorde Chambers, um aristocrata falido e viciado em ópio. Enquanto os negócios da Companhia Morton de Petróleo prosperavam, Archibald devotou sua juventude ao estudo dos círculos polares._

_Como seu pai, ele participou de inúmeras expedições, e também desenvolveu uma fascinação pela Ilha das Sombras e seus estranhos segredos._

_Pouco a pouco foi se sabendo que um grande número de jovens rapazes e moças foram arrancados de seus países distantes e levados para a Ilha das Sombras no fim de 1905. Archibald era, à sua maneira, mais discreto que seu pai. A evidência deste fato deve-se não somente a relatos de alguns marinheiros, como também às confissões por escrito de um traficante de escravos, Thomas Pluncket, onde o nome de De Certo é citado diversas vezes. No entanto, nenhuma pista desses homens e mulheres desafortunados foi encontrada na ilha._

_Archibald Morton casou-se com sua primeira esposa Jennifer Pritchett em 1897, ela era filha de um pastor e uma organista famosa. Era também uma cristã devota e escreveu longas cartas ao pai falando de seu desespero e do desgosto por seu marido. No entanto, o pastor desapareceu um dia após o casamento: as cartas enviadas ainda estavam seladas quando eu as encontrei nos arquivos do correio._

_Archibald a tratava com uma crueldade incomum._

_Apesar de tudo, ela deu a luz a seu filho em 1899._

_Jeremy tinha uma natureza fraca e delicada, mas muito cedo demonstrou sinais de uma excepcional inteligência. Ele também foi atraído pelos segredos da Ilha das Sombras, mas seu enfoque era mais científico. Jeremy Morton era um inventor. O alcance e originalidade de suas invenções, as quais nunca patenteou, eram realmente impressionantes. Ele participava em congressos e realizava conferências. Em 1922 deu-se início uma longa amizade com um dos últimos descendentes da Tribo Abkanis, Joseph Edenshaw. O índio Americano foi morar na Ilha das Sombras em 1924._

_Parece que Jeremy Morton acumulou um considerável arsenal de armas. Em menos de três anos ele pediu mais de cem quilos de explosivos para uma companhia italiana, juntamente com uma grande quantidade de fósforo e magnésio._

_Os últimos dez anos da vida de Jeremy Morton foram os mais secretos e misteriosos. Durante sua juventude e meia idade o gênio inventor bebia em companhia da fina sociedade. No entanto, passou sua velhice recluso na ilha. Alguns relatos dessa época fazem nosso sangue congelar. Um exemplo foi o casamento de seu filho Howard, nascido em 1931, com Lucy Dorgan, quando foi oferecida uma recepção na ilha. Amigos e membros distantes da família estavam presentes. A festa terminou com uma desgraça, quando o corpo terrivelmente mutilado de um dos convidados foi encontrado em um parque ao lado da mansão. O irmão de Lucy, Michael Dorgan, declarou ter visto uma criatura terrível com aparência de lagarto, e enormes caninos._

_Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que os membros da família Morton, incluindo Jeremy, foram responsáveis por perigosas experiências nos corpos descobertos por Richard e seus sucessores; experiências que interferem com o próprio curso da natureza _–_ ressurreições, cruzamento de raças e manipulação genética._

Havia ainda mais algumas páginas com ilustrações e anotações, mas preferi não continuar lendo. Eu não dispunha de tempo para isso, precisava me concentrar na busca pelas estatuetas. Porém a história da família Morton é intrigante. Parece que todos da família estão presos à maldição da Ilha das Sombras, levando seus descendentes à paixão pelo ocultismo. Entre todos eles o único que parecia ser de boa índole era Jeremy Morton, até porque era amigo de Edenshaw. Suas pesquisas estavam voltadas para o conhecimento e para a ciência; diferente de Allan, que, embora use a ciência como desculpa, suas intenções eram exclusivamente para adquirir poder.

Procurei por todos os lados, mas não havia mais nada de especial no andar térreo. Dirigi-me pra a escada e subi para o primeiro andar. Andei devagar para que nenhuma pista passasse despercebida. E quando cheguei à metade do patamar, vi um painel com quatro caracteres para serem inseridos. Uma senha! Só podia ser ali que se escondiam as estatuetas. Mas eu não tinha idéia qual era a senha. Então eu li, logo abaixo de onde deveriam ser inseridos os dígitos, a seguinte inscrição: Stella Matutina. Era latim. Por sorte eu sabia latim, pois, como etnóloga, era meu dever conhecer muitas línguas, principalmente o latim, que era a língua global dos antigos, como o inglês é hoje.

Stella Matutina significava algo como Estrela da Manhã. Mas o que isso queria dizer? Como eu converteria isso em quatro dígitos? Pensei e meditei por vários minutos – reuni mentalmente tudo sobre a família Morton que conseguimos Carnby, Felipe e eu, até o momento. Mas não consegui identificar nada relacionado àquelas palavras. De fato era um enigma complicado, pelo menos para quem não tinha tanta informação sobre a família, como eu.

Decidi reler o diário de Allan e a biografia da família Morton, mas também não havia nada relacionado àquele enigma. Continuei pelo patamar e subi a outra escada rumo ao segundo andar. Procurei por todo aquele andar, porém não obtive sucesso na busca por uma resposta lógica.

Retornei ao primeiro andar, ao painel, e foquei-me na inscrição. Estrela da Manhã... Uma estrela vista pela manhã... Um sol, talvez. Um sol! O pingente no cordão da velha cega era um sol! Provavelmente a resposta para esse enigma esteja naquele pingente. Eu precisava ir novamente ao quarto dela. Consultei meu bolso e vi que ainda tinha a chave do quarto dela. Então desci correndo as escadas e saí da biblioteca.

**Capítulo 7 – O Duelo Galáctico**

**Plano etéreo de Elendor, lar dos deuses da luz, momento atual**

– Allan não mostra piedade – disse Hiranos, um dos sete deuses da luz, o Mestre da Mente. Ele vigiava a Terra, atentando para desastres naturais e qualquer problema que fizesse parte da jurisdição dos deuses para ajudar. Porém sua atenção nos últimos tempos estava voltada para a Ilha das Sombras, devido às más intenções de Allan. – Ele mata simplesmente para fazer experiências bizarras, cruzando criaturas das trevas com os seres humanos. A vida se tornou banal, em sua busca pelo poder. Foi iludido por Zarel, está completamente obcecado. E o Ceifador matou o maior número de seres vivos possíveis quando foi evocado por Allan, absorvendo assim suas almas. É só uma questão de tempo para que ele se torne forte o suficiente para declarar guerra.

– De fato, Hiranos – disse Hecatonchires, o rei dos deuses. – Mas os homens têm que superar tudo isso. Os Guerreiros da Luz precisam resolver esse assunto por eles mesmos.

– Não acha que hora de intervir, Hecatonchires? – indagou Zion, o Mestre do Fogo, que também era irmão de Hecatonchires.

O rei dos deuses balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Como pode testemunhar tamanha atrocidade sem fazer nada? – bradou Zion.

– E o que você quer que eu faça? – devolveu o rei, na mesma proporção. – Você sabe muito bem que nós não podemos fazer nada se não houver intervenção inumana em questão. Esta é a ordem natural das coisas: devemos ter fé neles para que eles tenham fé em nós. Esse é o princípio do livre arbítrio.

– E se o Portal for aberto? – disse Feny, o Mestre do Vento. – Será possível deter o fim do Mundo? Teremos força para tal?

Hecatonchires nada disse, apenas ponderou em seu trono.

– Parece que a hora de intervir chegou – disse Hiranos, que olhava atentamente para a Terra. – Allan evocou os Dois Sombrios para matar os humanos que nos ajuda.

– O quê? – o rei se levantou ferozmente de seu trono. – Eles devem ser detidos. Se algo acontecer aos Guerreiros da Luz, o Mundo sucumbirá.

– Deixe o Ceifador comigo, meu rei – se apresentou Zetalon, o Mestre dos Raios. – Eu o enfrentarei.

– Que assim seja – consentiu Hecatonchires. – Mas seja cuidadoso, o Ceifador se fortaleceu muito, não é mais o mesmo do seu último encontro.

– Estou ciente, meu rei.

– Eu cuido de Lothiel – disse Zion. – Sua arrogância me irrita.

– Muito bem – disse Hecatonchires. – Vão, meus amigos. Cumpram o seu juramento. Protejam os Guerreiros da Luz.

Os príncipes prepararam suas armas e suas armaduras e desceram à Terra.

Carnby

Mais uma vez eu estava no lado de fora da mansão, no mesmo local onde enfrentei a bizarra criatura de língua grande... Digo, enorme! Percorri todo aquele local em absoluta austeridade. Eu não queria ser surpreendido por qualquer criatura das trevas, pois eu não tinha Edenshaw para ajudar caso fosse pego.

A chuva tinha dado uma trégua. Desci a escadaria e continuei em frente. Novamente passei pelo mausoléu onde o homem havia morrido. O sangue ainda estava pelo chão, abundante, porém em uma mancha seca. Não entrei, pois não queria vê-lo de novo, ainda mais porque o cheiro cadavérico já devia estar forte.

Segui pela trilha tortuosa e avistei o meu pára-quedas enroscado nos galhos das árvores. No caminho oposto, bem adiante, havia um portão de ferro entre uma muralha, que dividia a ilha em duas extremidades: norte e sul. Para minha sorte o portão estava aberto, provavelmente alguém passou por ele recentemente, por isso minha atenção devia dobrar.

Não pude acreditar em como fui tão afortunado em chegar à charneca sem nenhum contratempo. Havia um monumento de aproximadamente cinco metros de altura esculpida em pura pedra. Era um homem com um rosto bastante austero e trajava uma couraça de guerreiro. Com a mão direita ele empunhava uma espada longa e com a esquerda se apoiava em um grosso escudo redondo. Alguma coisa me dizia que aquele monumento representava um dos sete deuses da luz.

Parei de frente para o monumento e fiquei contemplando-o por um instante. Puxei o gravador do bolso e ouvi a as palavras mágicas que Edenshaw gravou e me lembrei que deveria conjurá-las três vezes. E então comecei a conjuração: _O'Goul ai, Hypor, Harnis, Korna_ – senti um leve tremor. – _O'Goul ai, Hypor, Harnis, Korna_ – novamente um tremor, porém mais intenso, de modo que pó deslizava pelo monumento. – _O'Goul ai, Hypor, Harnis, Korna_ – agora o tremor me fez desequilibrar. Uma luz começou a brilhar ao redor do escudo, e ele começou a se contorcer, ou melhor, girar. Ao mesmo tempo em que girava ele abria um orifício no centro, e este orifício ia aumentando, revelando um buraco do tamanho do escudo. Era um compartimento, e dentro dele estavam duas estatuetas de quarenta centímetros de comprimento: uma era uma águia, e outra era uma raposa.

– Vejo que o velho Edenshaw conseguiu ajuda para reunir as estatuetas – disse uma voz arrastada atrás de mim. Virei-me depressa e vi um homem alto e magro. Usava um sobretudo azul-escuro e andava com ar de superioridade.

– Quem é você? – exigi.

– Acha mesmo que seres insignificantes como vocês, ajudados por um velho que não aguenta seu próprio corpo, poderão deter o destino que aguarda o mundo? Sério, acha mesmo isso?

Com toda aquela arrogância, e falando daquele jeito, só poderia ser uma pessoa.

– Você deve ser Allan Morton, o maluco psicopata que acha que vai subjugar o mundo.

– Ora, ora, ora. Até que admiro sua ousadia. Insensato, mas admirável.

– Vindo de você, até mesmo os elogios são detestáveis – levantei o revólver para ele, pronto para disparar. – Suas loucuras acabam aqui, Allan.

Ele explodiu em uma fria gargalhada.

– É mesmo? Suponho que nesse momento eu deveria me entregar, sendo apontado por um revólver. Mas receio ter que recusar tal constrangimento. Imagine, eu, um Morton, preso. O que diria a alta sociedade?

– Você e sua família serão esquecidos depois que o mundo souber de toda a verdade macabra que se esconde nessa ilha. Dessa vez o nome da sua família não lhe salvará, Allan.

– Nada disso me importa mais, ninguém poderá me deter.

– Você é mesmo louco. Já chega, Allan, é o fim. Eu estou armado e você está indefeso.

– Você é mesmo patético, você e todo o mundo. A humanidade me envergonha e me enoja. Vocês acham que sabem de tudo e não passam de miseráveis formas de vida que morrem tentando achar uma resposta para aquilo que não podem mudar. Passam mais da metade da vida tentando achar um jeito de melhorá-la e se esquecem de viver. Mas isso está prestes a mudar. Não, meu caro, indefeso é que não estou.

Encarei-o esperando que fosse puxar alguma arma, mas não, permaneceu calmo. Eu não conseguia entender o que ele estava planejando. "Indefeso é que não estou", o que ele queria dizer com isso?

– Chega de baboseiras, Allan. Eu não tenho tempo a perder.

– Concordo. Também não disponho de tempo para desperdiçar com um ser insignificante como você. Porém não o deixarei levar as estatuetas.

Allan sussurrou algumas palavras que eu identifiquei como conjuração. Uma figura se materializou ao seu lado e tinha o dobro de sua altura. Era um verdadeiro guerreiro, forte e eficaz. Trajava uma brilhante armadura escarlate, e havia círculos de luz que percorriam todo o seu corpo. Usava uma máscara prateada, deixando seu olhar inerte. Seus cabelos negros caíam por cima da máscara, o que o deixava ainda mais sombrio. A criatura esticou o braço direito e uma maça (uma daquelas armas medievais com haste de madeira e cabeça de ferro) se materializou em sua mão, ardendo em um brilho azul.

– Este é o Ceifador do submundo – disse Allan. – Seu corpo é feito com a essência de almas. Sim... Isso que você está vendo se movimentando em seu corpo são almas que ele absorve daqueles que mata, e parece que ele quer mais uma para a sua coleção. Seria divertido ficar e assistir a esse espetáculo, mas tenho que me preparar para o Ritual de Abertura do Portal, creio que o velho índio já lhe disse isso. Bom, até mais. Divirta-se.

Com mais uma risada sombria ele deu as costas e foi andando calmamente para o sentido oposto até que sumiu de vista.

Fiquei parado analisando a situação. Que opções eu tinha? Certamente correr não seria uma boa escolha. Atirar também não faria efeito, por isso guardei o revólver na cintura. A criatura também não se intimidava com a luz, pois, assim que ela apareceu, eu a iluminei instintivamente e nada aconteceu.

Não cheguei a nenhuma solução. Eu devia ter perguntado a Edenshaw o que fazer em situações como essa. Mas eu estava sozinho agora e devia arrumar um jeito rápido de escapar. A criatura avançou, os círculos de luz em seu corpo se movimentavam junto, o que dava uma sensação enjoativa ao fitá-las.

O Ceifador ergueu o braço pronto para me golpear com a enorme maça. Quando ergui os olhos para a arma, vi um brilho no céu se aproximar – parecia um cometa, tão rápido que meus olhos mal conseguiram acompanhar. Voltei a atenção para o Ceifador que desferiu o golpe com a maça mirando minha cabeça, no mesmo instante que o cometa mergulhou e caiu entre mim e a criatura, defendendo o golpe. O brilho quase me cegou, mas, quando me acostumei com a luz, eu pude identificar um guerreiro com o mesmo tamanho do Ceifador. Ele havia defendido o golpe da maça com seu escudo redondo, e então percebi que aquele guerreiro era o mesmo do monumento, o que significava que era um deus da luz.

O deus da luz me encarou e, num simples olhar, me fez flutuar e parar a alguns metros de distância, protegido do que seria um duelo galáctico. Fiquei admirado, contemplando a magnitude divina do deus, que se virou e encarou novamente o Ceifador.

Silenciosos, os dois Gigantes se encararam – o deus da luz, forte e confiante; o Ceifador, indignado e decidido. O Ceifador levantou sua maça em posição de defesa, segurando a arma com ambas as mãos.

– Saia de meu caminho, Zetalon – disse o Ceifador, sua voz como um rugido medonho por trás da máscara. – Este não é assunto seu.

Por um momento, o deus nada disse. Em seguida, levou sua mão ao punho da espada, pronto para desembainhá-la.

– Você não vai a lugar algum – a voz do deus soou como um trovão. – Não deixarei que faça mal algum a ele. Estou farto de sua insolência. Por eras eu esperava por esse duelo, suas crueldades passaram dos limites. Eu sou um Príncipe de Elendor, e isso significa que eu sou o Guardião dos Guerreiros da Luz também. Eu estou aqui para defendê-lo, e não será você ou qualquer outro que destituirá de minha função principal.

O Ceifador pareceu ainda mais irritado.

– Que função extraordinária a sua – zombou. – Confiar em humanos, humanos que traem sua própria raça. Isso é patético.

– Patético? Você está acatando ordens de um homem. Allan controla você como uma marionete. É essa a sua visão correta das coisas?

O Ceifador lançou ao deus um olhar de desdém, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava sua maça fulgente.

– Allan é apenas uma peça necessária no tabuleiro. Em breve ele liberará a passagem do Mundo das Trevas. E então eu terei um exército a minha disposição.

– Então é esse seu plano, liderar um ataque a esse Mundo? Para quê? O que ganhará com isso?

– Ora, um deus da luz não consegue entender o propósito disso? Muito bem, eu vou explicar. As criaturas do submundo não podem emergir a esse Mundo senão por ajuda de um homem. Você sabe como funciona: se um homem liberar o Portal, então eu poderei enfim me fortalecer sugando as almas dos humanos.

– Então será poderoso o suficiente para nos destruir e assumir o Trono de Elendor.

– Viu? Você entende rápido.

– Você está louco se acha que vamos permitir tal ultraje.

– Imaginei isso. Bom, então terei que sugar a alma de um deus da luz. Isso me ajudaria muito, me faria bem mais forte.

Zetalon empunhou sua arma, e a moveu para o ataque. A luz da espada cresceu e refletiu na máscara do Ceifador. O guardião alçou vôo e desceu para ferir o sombrio com um golpe violento de espada. Ofuscado pelo brilho da espada, o Ceifador quase não se esquivou, mas conseguiu rolar para o lado no instante preciso. Um estrondo titânico abalou a charneca, e a lâmina tocou o solo, abrindo uma fenda larga. O sombrio teria caído, não tivesse adejado em reflexo. Ascendeu às alturas, mas em seguida mergulhou, aterrissando nas costas do guardião.

Zetalon virou-se, mas não a tempo de conseguir se esquivar do ataque que o aguardava. O Ceifador investiu com a maça e acertou o escudo do oponente. O corpo colossal do deus inclinou para trás, sendo arremessado longe, e só parou quando as costas encontraram o seu próprio monumento e, rachando-o, ele escorregou para o chão.

Sentindo o impacto, o guardião viu o adversário chegar voando ao seu encontro.

– Parece que sua força não é mais a mesma, divino. Ou serei eu quem está mais forte? – ao dizer isso, o sombrio lançou-lhe uma gargalhada.

– Você é atrevido, sombrio – disse o deus. – Vou esmagar sua ousadia.

Eu, surpreendido pela escaramuça, corri para uma posição melhor para assistir ao confronto. Eis uma ocasião que eu nunca imaginaria presenciar, e com certeza lembraria pelo resto da minha vida. As coisas estavam mesmo muito sérias, pois uma intervenção divina foi necessária.

Zetalon se levantou e viu o adversário mais uma vez investir para o ataque. Parece que o deus percebeu que seu inimigo estava mesmo muito forte, e viu que era tolice se cansar com golpes repetidos. E então também correu em sua direção, esboçando um ataque.

No instante em que os dois lutadores estavam para se chocar, Zetalon se des viou e embainhou a espada. E em vez de deixar que o inimigo se distanciasse, simplesmente o agarrou pelo pescoço, num golpe conhecido como gravata, e alçou vôo. Surpreso, o sombrio não reagiu, à medida que era puxado para cima.

Quando, enfim, o deus da luz alcançou uma altura considerável, empur rou o oponente ao solo com tanta violência e rapidez que o grandalhão nem conseguiu se mexer. O Ceifador se espatifou contra o solo, abrindo uma cratera no chão. O impacto gerou um som estridente e fez a charneca tremer.

Mas o sombrio não estava incapacitado, absolutamente, apesar da força do golpe. Ciente da resistência do inimigo, Zetalon desceu voando para mais um assalto. Como uma águia, pretendia cair com as duas pernas sobre o brutamon tes, pressionando o rosto do adversário contra o piso estilhaçado. O perverso, porém, pressentiu a investida e saltou aos céus, para inter ceptar o guerreiro. No ar, Zetalon descia com a guarda afrouxada, e o Ceifador gi rou de baixo para cima, acertando o guerreiro com sua maça voraz.

De novo, o deus foi jogado para longe, a oeste, onde duas fileiras de pinheiros estendiam-se. O choque do corpo ar rancou duas árvores, e o guardião continuou em trajetória, abrindo um caminho profundo no chão.

Decidi não me aproximar. Aquele era um duelo de grandes. Era melhor assistir a distância.

Ferido, Zetalon pulou da fissura, pronto para mais um embate, furioso.

– JÁ CHEGA! – explodiu o deus.

Ergueu a espada para os céus e uma coluna de raios desceu sobre ela, tão esplendorosa quanto as mais ferozes tempestades. O Ceifador, que voava em direção ao guardião para mais um ataque, hesitou, parecia que ele conhecia o golpe que Zetalon preparava.

O corpo do deus da luz agora estava ardendo numa aura dourada. E então encarou o Ceifador, que esboçou um recuo, mas não conseguiu a tempo. Zetalon mirou a espada para o sombrio e um raio disparou contra o inimigo, acertando-o em cheio, arremessando-o ferozmente para cima. Por um instante o corpo do sombrio desapareceu nos céus, mas logo depois eu pude avistá-lo cair, desnorteado como um meteoro, até atingir o chão.

Zetalon se manteve em pé, pronto para uma eventual recuperação do adversário. Mas o sombrio, que estava com seu corpo fumegando, levantou-se com dificuldade e viu que não estava em condições de um novo embate. E com dificuldade falou:

– Ora, veja só. Foi necessário evocar a Fúria do Trovão para me derrotar? Fico lisonjeado Mestre dos Raios, mas como pode ver, esse golpe, que antes me causava sérios danos, apenas me feriu. Por outro lado, vejo que você está perdendo as forças. Em breve serei forte o suficiente para eliminar Hecatonchires e todos os deuses da luz.

– Enquanto vivermos, sombrio, isso jamais acontecerá.

– É o que veremos.

O Ceifador se contorceu e sumiu, dissipando-se no ar.

Zetalon veio até mim e por um instante ficou me encarando em silêncio. Em seguida disse:

– Meu nome é Zetalon, sou um dos sete deuses da luz. Vim para auxiliá-lo nessa demanda. Você e seus amigos não estão sozinhos. Nós, os deuses, não podemos interferir nos assuntos dos homens; mas quando há intervenção sobrenatural, a qual o homem não pode superar e quando há intento na destruição do Mundo, nós intercedemos.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

– Precisamos da ajuda de vocês, Guerreiros da Luz. A ordem universal nos impede de interferir nos assuntos dos homens. Cabe a vocês impedir a imprudência de Allan, que nem ao menos sabe que está sendo usado por Zarel.

– Zarel? – falei, enfim.

– O verdadeiro nome do Ceifador. Ele já foi um de nós, mas, ambicioso como é, arquitetou um dia, junto com Lothiel, assumir o trono de Elendor, o plano etéreo no qual reinamos, e destronar nosso rei Hecatonchires. Até então éramos em nove: oito príncipes e um rei. Quando Hecatonchires soube da traição, Zarel e Lothiel foram expulsos e condenados a viver no submundo. Desde então, os Dois Sombrios buscam vingança. Rapidamente dominaram as criaturas das trevas, com seus poderes celestiais, fortaleceram-se, e esperam pacientemente por algum humano que tenha o coração ambicioso para abrir o Portal e liberar seus exércitos. Em sua ignorância, Allan acha que terá o poder das trevas, mas morrerá assim que o Portal se abrir, e o caos reinará na Terra. As criaturas que eventualmente aparecem aqui na ilha não se comparam com as que vivem no mundo das trevas.

– E por que vocês não impedem que isso aconteça?

– Os deuses nada podem fazer aos homens, não mudamos o seu destino nem impedimos seus intentos, mesmo sendo malignos. Mas vocês podem. Daremos suporte e protegeremos vocês dos Dois Sombrios, mas cabe a vocês impedirem Allan de prosseguir com o Ritual. Por isso vá, cumpra sua missão. Nós confiamos em vocês, o Mundo confia em vocês, Guerreiros da Luz.

Vi novamente Zetalon brilhar e subir aos céus, tão rápido quanto caiu.

Não quis abusar da sorte e corri para pegar as duas estatuetas dentro do escudo do monumento, que agora estava rachado devido ao impacto do deus, e rumei para o forte.

**Capítulo 8 – O Cavaleiro Negro**

Felipe

De acordo com as instruções de Edenshaw, o caminho mais rápido para chegar ao forte seria pelos fundos da mansão, o mesmo lugar onde eu aterrissei. Isso não me trouxe boas lembranças. Afinal, foi lá que fui atacado por um cão horripilante. Desta vez eu estava com chave do cadeado que trancava o portão que dava acesso ao terreno além.

Bati de frente com uma criatura das trevas antes de chegar à porta dos fundos da mansão. Mas, felizmente, com as balas de magnésio que estavam em meu revólver, dadas por Edenshaw, ela morreu facilmente. Eu estou pegando o jeito disso, disse a mim mesmo.

Cheguei ao portão, destranquei o cadeado e passei. Havia uma estreita estrada para seguir, o que provavelmente levaria para o forte. Segui com cuidado, tremendo por estar sozinho no escuro, sem saber o que me esperava. Eu apenas torcia para que não aparecesse uma aranha gigante como aquela na mansão.

Continuei andando, mas conforme andava eu sentia uma sensação aumentar gradualmente pelo caminho – uma sensação de que alguém estava me observando. Conforme eu andava, olhava para os lados para ter certeza de que estava sozinho. Não conseguia ver ninguém, mas estava certo de que estava sendo vigiado.

Parei e mais uma vez olhei ao redor... Nada. E então gritei:

– Quem está aí? Mostre-se!

Ouvi uma risada abafada. Logo depois ouvi um som de cascos sobre o chão, como um cavalo galopando. Vi um vulto passar à minha direita, tão rápido quanto um foguete. Em seguida à minha esquerda.

Permaneci parado a fim de conseguir ver de quem se tratava. E então ele apareceu, bem à minha frente. Um corcel negro com abundantes olhos vermelhos se aproximou lentamente, e sobre ele havia um abrupto cavaleiro. Vestia um capuz que escondia seu rosto, ligado a uma couraça negra de guerreiro. Usava luvas de ferro que se estendiam até o antebraço, cheias de spikes.

O Cavaleiro Negro ficou me encarando, seu cavalo soltava fumaça quando respirava.

– Você não sabe contra o que está lutando, mortal – disse o cavaleiro, sua voz era assustadoramente rouca. – Sua tola e patética missão termina aqui.

O Cavaleiro Negro deu comando ao seu cavalo, que trotou, ganhando velocidade aos poucos. Eu não sabia o que fazer, fiquei estático, minhas pernas não obedeciam, meus músculos enrijeceram e larguei a arma e a lanterna, que caíram no chão. Lá vinha o atacante, eu podia sentir seu ódio fluir. Mas o que eu tinha feito a ele? Seria ele líder das criaturas das trevas?

Quando ele chegou a alguns metros de mim, porém, uma linha de fogo cruzou o chão, separando-me dele. O Cavaleiro Negro se assustou e o cavalo empinou. Pude vê-lo por cima da labareda.

– Zion – disse o Cavaleiro Negro, quase para si mesmo, e recuou alguns metros.

Ele olhou para cima a procura do agressor. Eu também olhei e vi outro cavaleiro, porém muito diferente. Ele parecia um anjo, cavalgando em um cavalo-alado, branco como a neve. Não tinha armadura ou couraça de batalha. Em vez disso usava uma capa azul-claro. Sobre o peito havia um brasão com o desenho de uma raposa. Seu cabelo também era azul, e terminava em seu ombro.

O anjo pousou no lado oposto ao Cavaleiro Negro, de frente a ele, ao meu lado.

– Sempre lutando contra seres inferiores a você, não é mesmo, Lothiel?

A parede de fogo agora se extinguiu.

– Zion, eu devia imaginar – disse o Cavaleiro Negro. – Sempre protegendo mortais. Nosso tempo está chegando, celestial, nem os sete deuses poderão impedir isso.

– Sua arrogância alcançou os meus ouvidos em Elendor, sombrio. O que está chegando é a prisão eterna que aguarda vocês, Sombrios, e a todas as criaturas das trevas.

– Vocês deuses da luz passam tempo demais se preocupando em manter a ordem e a paz no universo e se esquecem que vocês não são os únicos com poder. Nossos exércitos estão mais fortes do que você pode imaginar. Mas logo vocês poderão comprovar isso.

– Já chega – vociferou Zion. – Volte para o submundo, você não tocará no humano.

– Receio dizer que não posso fazer isso.

– Então não me resta escolha. Terei que expulsá-lo a força.

– Ora, vamos, Zion. Eu conheço todos os seus golpes. Preparei-me para esta batalha.

Zion nada disse, apenas desmontou de seu cavalo, e o sombrio também fez o mesmo. Os dois cavalos deram meia-volta e se afastaram. Um embate estava prestes a começar.

Zion olhou para mim e fez um gesto para me afastar. Obedeci no mesmo instante e me protegi atrás de uma árvore ao lado.

Eles estavam distantes uns vinte metros e se posicionaram na mesma linha. Fecharam os olhos e se concentraram. Logo após abriram os olhos e encararam-se profundamente. Parecia que os dois estavam tomados por uma espécie de transe.

Eles dispararam, um contra o outro, a uma velocidade inumana. Eram tão rápidos que seus movimentos deslocavam o ar, produzindo um ruído igual às lufadas de vento. O rosto era como o dos predadores, pron tos para destroçar o almoço.

Quando chegaram perto o bastante para golpear, ambos saltaram bem alto, quase alcançando a linha onde as árvores terminavam. No espaço em que os dois se cruzaram, em pleno ar, sabiam que só teriam tempo para desferir um único ataque.

E então atacaram.

Nenhum barulho foi ouvido.

Zion e Lothiel aterrissaram, com os pés firmes no chão, um de costas para o outro. Aparentemente nenhum deles tinha acertado a pancada, pois não pareciam feridos. Estavam como começaram.

O deus da luz olhou para o punho fechado, como um carrasco fita a espada. Relaxou o corpo, certo de que havia concluído a tarefa. Deixou a linha de combate e caminhou em direção ao seu cavalo. Parecia já ter feito o que precisava fazer.

Mas, ao perceber a evasiva, Lothiel protestou.

– Pare onde está, covarde! O com bate ainda não terminou.

– Para você já, sombrio.

O Cavaleiro Negro ia continuar praguejando, mas sentiu uma estranha dor no peito, como se uma agulha lhe apertasse o coração, e calou-se. De repente, to do o corpo começou a tremer, e então eu consegui ouvir o barulho de uma rachadura no metal. Depois outra e outras. Estupefato, Lothiel percebeu que a couraça estava ruindo! Naquele ins tante, Lothiel ficou sem açáo, apenas assistindo ao estilhaçar da fortíssima couraça, até que se reduzisse a minúsculas lascas. Ele denotou um terrível sentimento de derrota.

A dor no peito parecia aumentar — ele não podia mais respirar. Ele fora atingido, e nem sequer vira o golpe. Foi tão potente, tão rápido, que um único soco destruiu a armadura, penetrou o tórax e explodiu em sua aura. A velocidade extraordinária do ataque desintegrou as moléculas do metal e despedaçou os átomos da carne, mas o efei to foi retardado, pela celeridade do choque.

Lothiel tombou e permaneceu de joelhos.

– Co-como?

– Você é tão cego com sua ousadia e sede de vingança, que acha que conhece todos os seus inimigos. Como pode ver você não conhece todos os meus golpes, assim como disse.

– Impossível... Isso ainda não acabou, divino. Ainda hoje nós teremos nossa vingança.

Zion permaneceu em silêncio, assistindo o Cavaleiro Negro desaparecer em meio a uma névoa negra.

O deus da luz montou em seu cavalo e veio até mim. Explicou-me tudo sobre os deuses da luz, e como os Dois Sombrios, antes também deuses da luz, se rebelaram e foram expulsos para governar o submundo.

– Então preciso chegar logo ao forte para conseguir pegar a estatueta Abkanis.

– Suba – disse o deus. – Eu o levarei até o forte rapidamente.

– No cavalo? – balbuciei, e me dei conta quão idiota foi a pergunta. Mas não me parecia muito seguro voar num cavalo-alado.

– Não tenha medo. Suba logo.

Concordei, enfim, e sobrevoamos a ilha. A sensação era muito boa, era como andar de motocicleta pelos ares. O vento batia em meu rosto, e me fez esquecer de todos os problemas que me rondavam, apenas curti o momento.

Finalmente havíamos chegado ao forte. Desmontei do cavalo e agradeci ao deus.

– Seja forte e não desista, guerreiro. O Mundo precisa de você.

Ele alçou vôo e o vi sumir como uma estrela no céu.

Agora me restava achar a oficina de Jeremy Morton.

**Capítulo 9 – A Passagem para o Forte**

Aline

Destranquei o quarto de Lucy Morton e entrei. Ela estava deitada do mesmo jeito. Aproximei-me com cuidado para não assustá-la. Mas ela me ouviu, e já sabia que era eu.

– Então, senhorita, conseguiu achar Obed?

– Achei... Mas creio que ele também está por trás de tudo o que está acontecendo na ilha.

– Ah, então Allan também o seduziu para o lado das trevas.

– A senhora não tinha me dito que tinha outro filho.

– Allan? Aquela besta imunda não é mais meu filho! Sinto falta de quando era jovem, quando eu podia enxergar. Houve um tempo em que éramos felizes, sim, todos nós. Mas tudo começou a dar errado quando aquele demônio do De Certo apareceu e começou a corromper o coração de Allan.

De Certo... Lembrei-me imediatamente de Edenshaw, que fora enfrentá-lo para recuperar uma estatueta. Espero que ele não esteja enfrentando problemas.

– Lamento – foi tudo o que eu pude dizer. Embora eu também estivesse triste por ter conhecido como realmente era Obed Morton, a quem eu venerava – Allan é mesmo um monstro.

– Não, o verdadeiro monstro é essa ilha maldita. Salve-se, senhorita, vá para casa.

– Eu ainda não posso ir – preferi não dizer o que eu precisava fazer, apenas me adiantei. – Eu tenho algumas coisas pra resolver, e, na verdade, eu voltei aqui para lhe pedir um favor.

Lucy fez silêncio, e então prossegui:

– Preciso que a senhora me dê esse cordão – apontei.

– E pra quê?

– Na biblioteca há um painel com uma senha a ser inserida. E eu acho que a resposta está nesse cordão.

– Isso foi um presente de casamento de Howard. Ele disse que foi passado por seu pai, Jeremy. É bem provável que haja alguma coisa mesmo a respeito da senha. Tome, pode levar. Eu não vou mais precisar disso, meu tempo acabou.

Peguei o cordão e senti muita pena em ter que separar Lucy de um presente tão importante, mas era necessário, para o bem de todos.

– Escute, eu prometo que assim que resolvermos tudo eu volto aqui para buscar a senhora. Não a deixarei aqui.

– Não, não faça isso. Eu não tenho mais vontade de viver. Eu quero morrer aqui, junto com a ilha. Somente assim eu poderei ver Howard de novo.

– A senhora tem certeza?

– Sim... Meu sofrimento aumenta a cada minuto de vida. Eu não posso mais suportar viver assim. Vá embora, me deixe sozinha e resolva a sua vida.

– Tudo bem.

Andei em direção à porta, mas parei e voltei-me novamente para a velha.

– Desculpe, só quero fazer mais uma pergunta.

– Então faça logo.

– Alguma vez Obed comentou se ele tinha... Bem, se ele tinha uma filha?

– Uma filha? Mas com quem? Obed nunca teve tempo para isso, minha jovem. Sua vida inteira foi para dedicar-se à história dos Abkanis e para o estudo. Não, senhorita, acho pouco provável isso. Por quê?

– Por nada... Por nada. Adeus.

Virei novamente e saí, trancando a porta.

Então ele não tinha uma filha. Será mesmo que não? Mas e a foto? Ou Lucy não sabia que Obed tinha uma filha ou ele não tinha mesmo e a foto que Johnson me deu foi uma montagem. Não seria uma surpresa se Johnson tivesse mesmo feito a montagem, depois de tudo que descobrimos sobre ele e Lamb.

Resolvi não pensar naquilo no momento e rumei novamente para a biblioteca.

Não enfrentei problemas para voltar à biblioteca. Parei de frente para o painel do primeiro andar e consultei o cordão.

Não havia nenhuma inscrição ou desenho nele. Olhei de um lado e de outro e não consegui encontrar nenhuma pista. Será que a senha não estava no cordão? Foi então que consegui abri-lo ao tentar girar. Dentro dele havia uma frase escrita: O primeiro é o quinto / O segundo é o sétimo / O terceiro é o segundo / O quarto é o sexto.

O que isso queria dizer? Eu esperava resolver este enigma com o cordão, e quando o abro acho mais um. Concentrei-me mais uma vez. O primeiro é o quinto... Tentei a sequência 5726 de acordo com o que estava escrito, mas não era isso.

Foi quando olhei para baixo, para o andar térreo, e vi, em cima de cada uma dos pilares de madeira, um número correspondente. Da esquerda para direita o primeiro era 1, e depois o segundo 2, o terceir quarto 4.

Desci correndo e fui para o pilar número um. O primeiro é o quinto... Contei o quinto livro da prateleira. Esse era diferente dos demais, era prateado. Puxei-o e abri. Na primeira página estava escrito Crônica IV. Quatro!

Fui para o segundo pilar e consultei o sétimo livro que também era diferente dos demais. A primeira página estava escrito Crônica III. Três!

No terceiro pilar consultei o segundo livro da prateleira. Como os outros, estava escrito, na primeira página, Crônica IX. Nove!

No quarto e último pilar, consultei o sexto livro. Crônica VI. Agora eu já tinha a sequência: 4396.

Subi rapidamente para o primeiro andar e digitei a sequência no painel. Ouvi engrenagens trabalharem. Então uma passagem se revelou, como uma porta, em meio aos livros na parede. Liguei a lanterna e entrei.

Não havia muita coisa dentro. Ao final, lá estavam as duas estatuetas: uma era a imagem de uma serpente, e outra de um tigre. Havia também uma passagem estreita e um bilhete ao chão. Peguei o bilhete e comecei a ler:

_Meu filho,_

_Se você está lendo este bilhete é porque finalmente conseguiu entrar nesta passagem, que preparei com muito cuidado, escondido de todos. O corredor que você vê adiante segue subterraneamente para a minha oficina, no forte. Eu construí esta passagem para que você possa chegar em segurança se alguma coisa der errado com a transição entre os Mundos._

_Espero que um dia você possa terminar o trabalho que um dia eu comecei._

_Desejando que você esteja bem,_

_Jeremy Morton._

Perfeito! Esta passagem me levará rapidamente para o forte. Então não perdi tempo e adentrei.

**Capítulo 10 – O Duelo na Dimensão dos Espelhos**

Edenshaw era muito decidido no que fazia. Culpou-se, embora, por ter permitido tudo aquilo chegar aonde chegou. Mas agora estava disposto a dar a sua vida, se necessário, para acabar de uma vez por todas com a ameaça das trevas.

Ele preparou o ritual e adentrou na dimensão dos espelhos, onde Judas De Certo fora aprisionado. Sabia que não ia ser fácil derrotá-lo. Na última vez, Edenshaw teve dificuldades de conseguir sair vitorioso do embate mágico. No entanto, ele se preparou para esse dia, desde quando soube que De Certo havia capturado uma estatueta, obrigando-o a ter que recuperá-la.

E lá estava ele, o último xamã, caminhando para o seu destino, com nada além do que uma urna nas mãos. A urna era pequena, de aproximadamente quarenta centímetros, perfeitamente tampada.

A dimensão dos espelhos era um lugar inabitável, hediondo, detestável e dantesco. Os terrenos eram áridos, o clima quente, e a atmosfera toxicamente irritante. Quem ficasse ali por muito tempo certamente enlouqueceria. Não era o caso de Judas De Certo, que tinha total controle de sua mente.

O lugar estava envolto em uma penumbra sinistra, como um crepúsculo contínuo.

Edenshaw parou, instintivamente, pois sentira a presença do inimigo. Tranquilamente colocou a urna no chão e deu mais dois passos para frente.

Uma figura esguia emergiu logo à frente, com uma fumaça em forma de funil, rodopiando até manifestar o corpo do De Certo. Era um ho mem de meia-idade, magro, alto, de pele bronzeada, nariz fino e cavanhaque pontudo. Os olhos amendoados estavam levemente pintados com uma maquiagem. Trajava uma túnica comprida, negra, sobre uma veste de algodão.

Se aproximava devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que entoava uma fórmula mágica. De repente, o ambiente se iluminou com uma luz mística tremulante, e Edenshaw viu que as mãos do inimigo queimavam em chamas verdes. A um comando do atacante, uma bola de fogo precipitou-se da ponta de seus dedos e cruzou o lugar com velocidade espantosa, explodindo violentamente ao encontrar o xamã. Em face de tão impetuoso ataque, o índio perdeu o equilíbrio e foi atirado ao chão.

A figura achegou-se. Ainda aturdido, o xamã rastejou na direção de uma rocha para se proteger.

– Ora, o famoso Edenshaw fugindo, se escondendo? – disse De Certo. – Você me aprisionou aqui por um acaso do destino, mas hoje é o dia do acerto de contas.

O xamã nada disse. Parecia estar esperando o momento certo para reagir.

De Certo avançou e encontrou aquilo que procurava: Edenshaw, recostado na rocha.

O xamã levantou-se, com a atenção fixa em De Certo, que parara de frente para ele, impossibilitando-lhe qualquer tentativa de fuga.

– Finalmente, minha empreitada aproxima-se de seu desfecho – disse o bru xo, reconhecendo a vitória.

Cansado daquelas palavras pedantes, Edenshaw disparou:

– Vejo que está muito convicto. A persistência é uma qualidade valorosa. Mas não posso dizer que lamento estragar seus planos.

O bruxo franziu o cenho em uma expressão confusa.

– E o que vai fazer? Vai convocar seus espíritos? Vai traçar um selo no chão e esperar que eu tropece dentro? Não há mais tempo para essas coisas, velho. Sua breve aventura como xamã termina agora.

Em uma nova corrente de berros, o invocador cuspiu suas fórmulas mágicas, e o fogo voltou a iluminar suas mãos, em preparação para o golpe final.

Mas, antes que desse forma à bola de fogo, as chamas que brotavam de seus dedos iluminaram o recinto, e a luz reluziu na urna, que estava começando a tremer.

Só então que De Certo percebeu que Edenshaw estava esperando para poder usar ou um encantamento ou uma armadilha.

A urna tremeu violentamente e a tampa disparou para cima. De dentro, vários espíritos escaparam e sobrevoaram o recinto.

– O que significa isso? – a voz do bruxo já soava agitada. Ele sabia da capacidade do xamã, e provavelmente aquele seria uma preparação para algo grande.

– Esses são os espíritos daqueles que você matou nos sacrifícios na Ilha das Sombras. Eles são perturbados pela forma como foram mortos, e não podem subir aos céus antes que você morra. Eles estão aqui para se vingar.

– Mas eu não conheço essas pessoas – disse o bruxo, olhando incrédulo para os espíritos que voavam em círculo.

Um dos espíritos formou-se à sua frente, e ao ver a fumaça o bruxo recuou. A névoa mística revolveu, delineando o semblante de uma jovem mulher. A bruma retraiu-se, e o ambiente se dissolveu e depois se reformulou, mostrando uma das ruas de Boston. Ali estava aquela jovem, andando tranquilamente. Logo após dois homens encostaram uma van e sequestraram a donzela. Novamente o ambiente se dissolveu e se reformulou na Ilha das Sombras, onde a jovem estava amarrada, pronta para ser morta em um sacrifício.

Uma voz, que mais parecia um ruído, ressoou.

– Não se lembra de mim, feiticeiro? – indagou o espectro da jovem. Sua fala era macabra, e o sangue do mago gelou.

Era impossível não se lembrar depois de tudo o que ele viu.

– Vocês são apenas espíritos atormentados! Não podem me ferir, não podem me ameaçar.

A resposta da jovem foi impiedosa:

– Não, De Certo. Aqui nossos poderes são supremos!

E de fato eram. De Certo, pelo conhecimento de necromancia, soubera disso desde o instante em que vira os fantasmas, mas custava a aceitar sua sina. Admitir aquilo era admitir a derrota e reconhecer que, pela segunda vez, fora superado pelo xamã. Não podia ser destruído! Era o maior mago do mundo.

– Você perdeu, De Certo – disse Edenshaw, friamente.

Encurralado, o bruxo tremeu. Estava perdido, e tudo o que podia fazer era fugir, correr como uma criança apavorada – não que isso fosse salvá-lo. Deu meia-volta e armou uma disparada, tencionando galgar os montes e se esconder.

Mas, antes que iniciasse a corrida, os espectros atacaram.

As formas translúcidas se uniram e fecharam um anel de brumas, que o en volveu. Outros bloquearam a saída, formando um muro de névoas. Uma tercei ra massa o agarrou. Os braços espectrais atravessaram-lhe a carne e encontraram o espírito do feiticeiro. Os dedos astrais afiaram-se em garras e puxaram a alma do inimigo para fora do corpo. A cabeça espiritual saiu primeiro, mas De Certo resistia, segurando-se como podia à sua carcaça mundana. Os olhos reviravam de dor, e a boca abriu-se em um grito medonho, até que toda sua alma foi su gada. As brumas a engoliram, e o espírito do bruxo desapareceu na fumaça.

No plano físico, o corpo tremulento parou e retraiu-se no chão. Iníciou-se então um espetáculo horrífico, monstruoso. A pele do defunto começou a se enrugar com rapidez incrível, e o cadáver murchou. Os globos oculares se des fizeram, e os fios de cabelo cresceram. No momento seguinte, os tecidos cederam, e os órgãos atrofiaram. A epiderme colou-se aos ossos, até secar. Depois, o crânio, os dentes e os ossos se esfarelaram, e por fim tudo foi reduzido a pó. Ao morrer, os séculos vieram reclamar seu legado e cobraram, em segundos, tudo o que lhes era devido.

Ao fim desse episódio aterrador, os espíritos sumiram. Estavam livres para sempre.

Assim morreu Judas De Certo, e com ele toda a sua maldade.

Logo após isso, uma estatueta surgiu no chão, no mesmo lugar onde o bruxo morrera. Era a estatueta perdida, uma imagem de cavalo.

Edenshaw então se preparou para voltar.

**Capítulo 11 – O Primeiro Encontro**

Aline

A passagem era baixa e estreita, de modo que eu tinha que andar agachada, quase rastejando. O mais difícil era levar as duas estatuetas pelo corredor. O odor também era desagradável, lembrava um esgoto. Nada disso me impediu de continuar, eu tinha que chegar logo ao forte, pois Felipe ou Carnby poderiam estar precisando de minha ajuda.

Segui por várias curvas e descidas até conseguir chegar a um nicho mais amplo, onde não precisava mais me agachar. As paredes, assim como o chão, eram de rocha pura. Parece que Jeremy levou muito tempo para construir esta passagem que era deveras grande.

Continuei incansavelmente, até avistar uma escada enferrujada que levava a um alçapão acima. Provavelmente era ali o forte. Subi a escada e tentei abrir o alçapão. Era muito pesado, e, talvez por não ter sido usado por muito tempo, a dificuldade em abri-lo aumentara, gerando assim um ranger incômodo.

Felipe

O forte era grande e bem construído para resistir a ataques militares, flanqueado por duas torres frontais. Havia em um canto um suporte de ferro puro, e sobre ele uma armação com tripé. Estava apontando para uma parede. Aproximei-me e constatei que era ali que deveria ser montado o perfurador.

Em uma mesa ao lado havia um livro com uma camada grossa de poeira. Fui até ele e o abri com muito cuidado, pois as folhas estavam muito ressecadas. Na primeira página eu pude ler Diário de Jeremy Morton. Talvez ali eu pudesse achar alguma pista para a montagem do perfurador, então comecei a ler:

_Junho de 1959_

_Eu sou um Morton, e hoje tive certeza disso. Tentei, por muito tempo, escapar de meu destino, mas minha força de vontade desmoronou-se... A fascinação pelo Mundo das Trevas me derrotou. Mas, eu escolhi trabalhar sozinho, uma chance que meu pai nunca teve por causa daquele demônio do De Certo. Pelo que eu entendi desde cedo, somente a luz pode vencer a escuridão. _

_O trabalho do cientista francês De Broëgly inspirou muito minhas pesquisas. As propriedades da luz descobertas por ele e sua natureza ondulante são impressionantes. Desta forma é possível concentrá-la e amplificá-la para romper seu movimento em fase, e assim transformá-la em uma terrível energia destrutiva._

_As informações que eu possuo sobre a estrutura molecular das sombras da noite são fragmentárias, mas meu estudo sobre elas me levou a concluir que sua capacidade de absorção de energia elétrica e limitada. A energia fotoelétrica a níveis altos desestabilizam sua estrutura química. As moléculas se dividem, e todo seu macro-sistema implode. Se eu pudesse concentrar uma energia elétrica altamente potente no perfurador, aí sim ele seria carregado devidamente para o uso._

_Quando Edenshaw derrotou De Certo, aquele ser maligno que levou nossa família para o caminho da desonra, eu sabia que meu amigo índio me havia sido enviado pelos deuses. Certa vez o vi completar o encantamento na charneca, de frente ao monumento. Ele usou seus poderes para esconder algumas estatuetas dos olhos humanos._

_13 de Janeiro de 1963_

_Este dia permanecerá cravado em minha memória para sempre. Meus netos nasceram hoje. Só Deus sabe o que será de suas vidas. Howard quer levá-los para longe da Ilha das Sombras. Eu entendo suas razões... Mas temo que o destino será mais forte que um simples desejo paterno._

_14 de Outubro de 1966_

_Minha pesquisa avança a trancos e barrancos. O tempo é muito importante. Eu sinto que as coisas se mexem lá embaixo, como se soubessem que o dia de seu destino está próximo. Seus ataques ao nosso mundo de luz estão ficando cada vez mais freqüentes. A cada novo dia meu estudo das criaturas das trevas me traz novas surpresas. Parece que todas elas possuem a mesma "herança genética" (apesar da expressão ser inadequada, pois as entidades estão mais relacionadas com a vida mineral do que orgânica... Eu não encontrei nenhuma melhor). É como se elas fossem clonadas de uma única origem._

_5 de Dezembro de 1969_

_Finalmente eu consegui fortalecer o poder de ressonância dos cristais. Agora somente a matéria está no meu caminho. Eu testei a primeira versão do raio pulsar-fotoelétrico e ele literalmente quebrou em pedaços em minhas mãos. Eu acho que vou ter que ficar imobilizado por longos meses para ajustes._

_Allan continua a demonstrar uma intuição extraordinária. Parece que sua mente está em perfeita harmonia com as criaturas da noite. Ele inclusive diz que elas obedecem ao seu comando. Mas a direção que sua pesquisa está tomando não me deixa nada feliz._

_31 de Maio de 1973_

_Minhas forças estão me abandonando; dores agudas atacam meu corpo como se fossem flechas._

_Eu ainda tenho tanto a fazer._

_Agora eu sei que Allan pertence totalmente ao outro mundo. Pela primeira vez ele me contou sobre seus verdadeiros planos: ele quer fundir a luz e a escuridão para restaurar sua unidade original, a fim de reunificá-las, e então desafiar sua separação. Eu acho que ele estava esperando o momento que eu estivesse muito fraco e velho para me opor. Só Deus sabe o que ele poderá fazer! Pela primeira vez em minha vida, na noite passada, eu rezei._

Então o perfurador precisa de uma carga alta de energia. Mas onde eu iria conseguir isso? Deixei essa questão para depois e comecei a missão de achar as peças e o desenho do projeto do perfurador para fazer a montagem.

Percorri as salas e os corredores do forte e achei uma ampla sala, no andar superior, com vários instrumentos de montagem, ferramentas e diversas peças diferentes. A oficina de Jeremy Morton! Finalmente eu a encontrei.

A oficina estava bagunçada, empoeirada e suja. Teias de aranha esticavam-se em vários nichos.

Mesmo já estando ali, seria um desafio conseguir achar as peças e o desenho do projeto em meio àquela escuridão. Aparentemente não havia iluminação elétrica ali, pois archotes estavam presos às paredes.

Consegui encontrar o desenho do projeto em uma mesa larga de madeira. O desenho era rico em detalhes, e muito bem feito; não seria difícil montar o perfurador. Logo ao lado, para a minha sorte, as primeiras peças estavam espalhadas: o cano, por onde passaria o laser; a carcaça da arma; e o aro que prenderia a parte superior. Faltavam apenas duas peças: o armazenador de energia, que era um cristal especial onde o laser se desenvolvia; e a parte inferior, que se encaixaria no suporte de ferro no andar abaixo, onde o suporte de ferro está montado.

Mais uma vez comecei a procura pelas peças restantes. Avistei uma escada em linha reta que levava a uma espécie de sótão. Ignorei-a e continuei pela sala.

Parei quando ouvi um ranger, como se alguém estivesse tentando abrir alguma porta pesada. Procurei rapidamente a origem e vi que vinha de um canto. Saquei o revólver, fui até lá e gritei:

– Quem está aí? Não hesitarei em atirar, estou avisando!

– Não atire, Felipe. Sou eu, Aline.

– Aline, graças a Deus. Espere, vou te ajudar.

Fui até o alçapão e o abri com certa dificuldade. Antes de subir, Aline me entregou as duas estatuetas, logo após eu a ajudei a subir.

– Vejo que não teve problemas em conseguir as estatuetas – disse eu.

– Não foi assim tão fácil. Tive que desvendar um enigma nada fácil.

– Que bom que tenha sido você então. Eu não sou nada bom com enigmas.

– Carnby ainda não chegou?

– Não. Espero que ele não tenha enfrentado problemas.

– Também espero. E então, como está indo na montagem do perfurador?

– Ainda me faltam duas peças. Você poderia me ajudar a encontrá-las.

– Claro. Como elas são?

Mostrei o desenho do projeto, para ela visse como eram as peças.

– Tudo bem. Vamos ver se conseguimos em meio a essa escuridão.

– Tenho uma idéia melhor.

Abri a mochila e retirei um isqueiro. Fui até os archotes e os acendi, um por um. A iluminação logo encheu o ambiente, que melhorara muito.

– Fico imaginando o que seria de nós se você não trouxesse sua mochila – disse Aline.

– É sempre bom ser precavido.

**Capítulo 12 – Feny, O Mestre do Vento**

**Plano etéreo de Elendor**

Hecatonchires estava ponderando em seu trono. Nunca uma ameaça catastrófica fora tão iminente. Até mesmo o rei dos deuses de Elendor estava preocupado. Seu principal inimigo estava fortalecido e estava prestes a estourar uma guerra que devastaria a Terra e alcançaria os céus. O momento da intervenção havia chegado; estava na hora de ele e seus príncipes entrarem no embate e reprimir o cataclismo.

– Qual é a situação? – indagou o rei dos deuses.

– Meu rei – começou Zetalon –, Zarel está mesmo muito forte. Foi-me necessário evocar a Fúria do Trovão para derrotá-lo. Receio que quando o Portal for aberto pelo humano Allan, seus poderes triplicarão devido à evocação do mortal.

– Então eu estava certo – disse Hecatonchires. – Não nos resta alternativa: temos que descer à Terra e combater Zarel e Lothiel, pelo menos até que os Guerreiros da Luz consigam reunir as estatuetas e realizem o ritual, temos que dar tempo a eles. Feny, quero que você vá ao encontro dos mortais e veja se necessitam de auxílio. Pois as criaturas das trevas estão se libertando, eles não conseguirão dar conta de todas elas.

– Sim, meu rei – obedeceu Feny.

– O restante virá comigo.

– O que faremos? – perguntou Zion, irmão de Hecatonchires.

– Iremos para a guerra.

Felipe e Aline continuavam a procura pelas peças restantes para a montagem do perfurador. Aline achou ter encontrado elas umas quatro vezes, mas não eram as verdadeiras, eram apenas parecidas. Felipe achou um baú, uma espécie de caixa de ferramentas e a abriu. Para a sua surpresa, havia outro desenho. Nele havia uma ordem cronológica mostrando como deveria ser feito para que o perfurador recebesse carga suficiente para funcionar, era como um desenho em quadrinhos. No primeiro quadro ele viu um pára-raios erguido no terraço do forte. Em seguida, no outro quadro, um raio atingia a antena e levava a carga para o perfurador, no pátio lá em baixo.

– Então foi assim que Jeremy pensou – disse Felipe.

– O quê? – disse Aline.

– Jeremy Morton escreveu em seu diário que o perfurador precisava de uma carga muito alta de energia para que ele funcionasse corretamente. Eu estava muito preocupado em como iria conseguir tal energia, mas agora vi neste desenho que ele já havia pensado em tudo.

– Como assim?

– Veja, ele construiu uma antena, uma espécie de pára-raios, para absorver um raio e liberar energia suficiente para a empreitada.

– Então, além da montagem do perfurador, teremos que contar com a sorte de um raio atingir a antena?

– Exatamente – disse Felipe, sorrindo. Mas o sorriso logo se esvaiu do rosto quando ele entendeu o que Aline estava enfatizando. – É verdade, não pensei nisso. Bom, vamos nos concentrar na montagem do perfurador, depois pensamos no raio. As peças devem estar aqui por perto, pois o desenho estava... Aqui, achei uma! Agora só falta o cristal.

– Não falta mais – disse Aline que estava puxando um objeto verde de um canto da mesa. – Acabei de achá-lo.

– Ótimo! Coloque-a aqui. Deixa-me conferir novamente o projeto para começar a montagem.

Um som medonho começou a ecoar pelo forte. Não era comparado a nada que eles vivenciaram até o momento. Era assustador, gélido e... Grande.

– Isso não é bom, é? – disse Felipe.

Aline não respondeu. Foi até a janela e olhou para o pátio do forte. Um enorme buraco estava se formando, uma passagem. Dentro dela várias criaturas estavam saindo: cães, criaturas reptilianas, sombras, até mesmo aranhas, como aquela que Edenshaw havia banido.

– Hã... Acho melhor você dar uma olhada nisso – balbuciou Aline.

Felipe foi até a janela e viu as criaturas que não paravam de sair da passagem.

– Essa não. O que faremos? Elas são muitas.

– Vamos obstruir a porta, colocar algumas coisas atrás para que elas não entrem.

Eles olharam, mas não conseguiram ver nada pesado o suficiente para impedir que as criaturas abrissem a porta. E então ouviram um estrondo, como se alguma coisa tivesse caído no forte, fazendo tudo estremecer.

Eles correram novamente para a janela e viram um homem ajoelhado com uma das pernas se erguer e ficar de pé. Era bastante alto, devia ter uns três metros. Tinha cabelos abaixo do ombro, pretíssimos. Usava uma tiara prateada e trajava uma capa vermelha que se estendia até os tornozelos.

Ao vê-lo, as criaturas recuaram e hesitaram.

– Quem é esse? – disse Aline.

– Deve ser um deus da luz – respondeu Felipe, com um sorriso triunfante.

– Um o quê?

– Um deus da luz, os das estatuetas.

– Então eles são reais?

– Não está te parecendo real?

– E como!

O deus da luz se virou para cima e fitou os dois o observarem.

– Não fiquem aí parados, vão montar o perfurador. Eu cuido das criaturas.

Os dois, encabulados, voltaram correndo para a mesa a fim de começar a montagem do perfurador.

– Como ele sabe do perfurador? – sussurrou Aline.

– Ele é um deus, Aline. Acho que tem poder para isso.

– Tem razão – disse Aline, atordoada com a visão deslumbrante. – Mas como você sabe sobre os deuses?

Felipe então explicou que havia encontrado um deus da luz que enfrentou o Cavaleiro Negro, e explicou tudo que ele havia dito.

– Fascinante! – exclamou Aline.

Aquele era Feny, o Mestre do Vento. Não tinha arma, pois era um mago, trabalhava com as mãos e com a mente.

– Vocês não vão passar! – disse o Mestre do Vento às criaturas.

Ouviram-se grunhidos, rugidos e silvos em protesto ao deus. Mas as criaturas permaneceram firmes, encarando o celestial, prontas para atacar.

E então as criaturas atacaram, todas ao mesmo tempo. Feny flutuou alguns centímetros acima do chão e ergueu a mão esboçando um ataque ao ar. À sua frente um lampejo vermelho ofuscante criou forma, golpeando algumas criaturas que foram lançadas para o alto: voaram para os fundos do forte e colidiram com a parede.

No andar superior Felipe e Aline ouviam barulhos de colisões enquanto trabalhavam na montagem do perfurador. Na verdade, Aline só auxiliava Felipe, que era o único capaz de fazer tão complexa montagem.

– Você acha que ele está bem, quero dizer, o deus? – sibilou Aline.

– Acredite, ele está bem, não se preocupe.

As criaturas não paravam de surgir pela passagem obscura, e Feny continuava golpeando-os com ataques maciços de pura energia. Vez e outra ele gritava algo do tipo "Voltem para escuridão" e "Vocês não vão passar" enquanto as eliminava.

No instante seguinte, todo o pátio do forte estava tomado por criaturas das trevas, mesmo Feny matando muitas a cada segundo. Aranhas gigantes subiam pelas paredes para tentar um ataque por cima do deus, mas atingir o Mestre do Vento era uma tarefa nada fácil. Ele liberou uma onda de vento que varreu todas elas para fora do forte.

– Consegui! – exclamou Felipe, fazendo Aline tomar um baita susto. – Terminei de montar o perfurador. Agora temos que descer para acoplá-lo no tripé.

– Você quer dizer lá em baixo? – disse Aline, apontando para o pátio do forte com temor na cara.

– Sim, lá mesmo. Só pode ser lá, pois a armação está mirada para o local exato.

Eles desceram as escadas e viram o deus ainda batalhando para manter as criaturas longe. Ele não parecia ter trabalho, apenas mostrava-se fadigado de expulsá-las frequentemente. A passagem por onde as criaturas invadiam havia desaparecido, mas ainda havia dezenas, talvez centenas de criaturas no pátio.

O deus da luz, sentindo a presença dos dois, disse, ainda de costas para eles:

– Vão, montem o perfurador, eu dou cobertura.

Felipe e Aline não perderam tempo e foram para o suporte. Felipe encaixou o perfurador no tripé e ligou as fiações necessárias, depois mirou para a parede à frente.

– Está pronto – gritou Felipe ao deus da luz.

– Muito bem, afastem-se.

Eles obedeceram e o Mestre do Vento ergueu as duas mãos para frente e depois para baixo. Uma parede de luz vermelha desceu do céu e formou um círculo, protegendo tudo ao redor, de modo que o deus e as criaturas ficaram presos dentro do círculo. Em seguida, Feny fechou os olhos e um vento extremamente forte surgiu no círculo, fazendo a sua capa esvoaçar abruptamente. O vento se tornava demasiadamente forte e começava a gerar um ciclone. As criaturas começaram a se erguer do chão, flutuando contra a sua vontade.

Nada fora do círculo se abalava, mas dentro dele parecia uma tormenta dantesca. Somente Feny conseguia manter controle; as criaturas já estavam completamente entregues no olho do ciclone.

Quando todas as criaturas estavam emaranhadas dentro do ciclone, Feny ergueu as mãos aos céus e o ciclone subiu, subiu, subiu até desaparecer no alto. As criaturas foram derrotadas.

O círculo desapareceu e o deus da luz foi até Felipe e Aline que estavam com os olhos arregalados contemplando a visão.

– Meu trabalho aqui está terminado – disse o deus. – Agora preciso ir. Vejo que o perfurador já está pronto.

– Ainda não – disse Felipe. – Ainda é preciso uma carga de energia que só poderá acontecer quando um raio atingir a antena que fica no terraço do forte.

– E não há raios agora com esse tempo – completou Aline.

– Não se preocupem – disse Feny. – Preparem a antena. Quando estiver tudo pronto, olhe para o céu e diga "Agora Zetalon!", e ele lhe enviará o raio. Agora preciso ir. Que os Espíritos Anciãos estejam com vocês, nobres guerreiros.

Dito isso, o deus da luz subiu aos céus como um jato.

Felipe e Aline não entenderam muito bem como aquilo iria ajudar, mas, mediante a tudo que eles presenciaram, eles acreditaram e fizeram conforme o deus falou.

Felipe olhou para Aline e disse:

– Fique aqui e, quando essa luz verde acender, você aperta esse botão. Eu vou subir e preparar a antena.

– Está bem, tome cuidado.

**Capítulo 13 – O Plano de Zarel**

**Submundo, lar das criaturas das trevas e reino de Zarel**

O submundo é um lugar árido, quente e oblíquo. Até o ar é pesado, opressivo e fétido. Havia, em toda parte, um assustador cheiro de morte, e ao longe ouvia-se o lamento dos condenados.

Ao centro da esplanada, havia um abismo circular, como um redemoinho no chão. Seu eixo afunilava-se até cair em uma negritude grutesca, em um ponto onde nada havia, a não ser a solidão infinita. Centenas de milhares de almas sem rosto caminhavam em fila indiana e se jogavam, sem vontade, no poço abissal. Não tinham energia ou força para reagir. Simplesmente aceitavam o destino que lhes fora imposto, de cabeça baixa e olhos passivos. Nem uma amarra os prendia, mas grupos de demônios com cara de caveira e chifres de cabra chicoteavam os passantes. Do abismo, levantava uma fumaça que impregnava todo o planalto.

Esse abismo é para onde vão as almas dos inúteis, dos suicidas, daqueles que desistiram da vida. Nem mesmo os demônios os aceitam. E sem nenhuma opção, vagam pelo único caminho que lhes resta, uma passagem para o limbo, o vazio su premo entre as dimensões, o território do nada cósmico. Uma vez lançada ao limbo, a alma se perde para sempre na completa e total desolação do universo e não pode ser resgatada. Passa a eternidade boiando nas lufadas dos ventos mís ticos, consciente o bastante para não se abster do terror, mas incapaz de resis tir aos tormentos.

Bem no meio daquele vale infernal, havia uma caverna, grande e robusta, onde era o lar de Zarel e Lothiel. Como Zarel era muito mais forte que Lothiel, era o regente, e dava ordens a Lothiel. Logo à frente, o enigmático rio Styx, o mais célebre dos corredores espirituais, passava e prosseguia seu curso, desaparecendo logo depois.

O rio Styx é um grande mistério. Ninguém sabe sua origem, sua natureza, ou onde começa e termina. Sabe-se, contudo, que é um rio exclusivamente espiritual, que percorre o etéreo em locais específicos. Suas águas agem da mesma forma que os portais, transportando o viajante para algum reino superior ou inferior. O Styx tem muitas bifurcações e trilhas diferentes, todas memorizadas secretamente pelos barqueiros.

Os barqueiros são seres etéreos de procedência desconhecida. Parecem ser os únicos que conhecem a verdadeira natureza do Styx e suas rotas. Mediante o pagamento adequado, essas entidades sinistras podem levar o forasteiro a qualquer lugar.

Viajar pelo Styx sem ajuda é complicado, muitas vezes fatal. Embora as águas tortuosas do rio não sejam aparentemente nocivas, guardam perigos. De uma para outra, vertentes amenas podem desembocar em corredeiras bravias, tornando o nado impossível. Não obstante, alguns redemoinhos podem sugar os viajantes, e alguns deles são na verdade vórtices que levam a dimensões inexploradas. Além disso, muitas criaturas belicosas se escondem nas profundezas e não hesitam em atacar qualquer um que cruze seu território – muitas vezes em busca de comida. Inúmeras criaturas encontraram a destruição total no leito do Styx.

Descendo por túneis obscuros da caverna, que terminavam em um gran de salão escavado na pedra, uma galeria nascia além da passagem e estava abarro tada de ossos, do chão às paredes. Labaredas ocasionais brotavam do solo, ilu minando o cenário e soltando fumaça.

Apesar da amplitude da gruta, qualquer um podia sentir uma desagradável sensação de claustrofobia, talvez por causa da atmosfera enevoada, que reservava zonas de penumbra aqui e ali, ocultando inomináveis perigos.

Zarel, o Ceifador, estava no fundo da furna, elegantemente sen tado em seu trono de crânios. Sua postura majestosa era superior a de todos. De longe, sem sua máscara, parecia um ho mem belíssimo, de rosto juvenil, traços finos e aparência angelical. A pele era macia, delicada, e os olhos refletiam um azul profundo, tal qual o brilho do céu. Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam com as lufadas. Uma túnica de seda branca cobria-lhe todo o corpo delgado. Só havia uma única coisa que realmente o distinguia como um ser infernal: um pequenino par de chifres, do tamanho da uva, que esticavam a pela da testa, logo abaixo dos cabelos. Era por isso que sempre usava máscara.

Ele havia ganhado aqueles chifres após uma maldição imposta por Hecatonchires, onde eles nunca sumiriam se ele não abandonasse a maldade.

Em pé, a seu lado, estava Lothiel, o Cavaleiro Negro. Sendo também um deus caído, Lothiel era a principal arma de Zarel, uma espécie de comandante. Abaixo dele ainda havia uma horda de criaturas sob seu comando; todo o submundo respondia a sua magnitude. Antes, o submundo era apenas um local onde as criaturas viviam, e o lugar para as almas penadas vagavam. Mas quando Zarel foi banido de Elendor, seu vasto poder logo o tornou mestre de todos ali.

Lothiel enxergava o Ceifador com certa dificuldade, pois atrás de seu trono havia um fogo que ardia constantemente. Sendo assim, o que ele via era somente sua silhueta. Quando o fogo oscilou de cima para baixo, contudo, sua face brilhou pela escuridão: seus olhos faiscavam de ódio.

– Os deuses da luz ainda são muito fortes – falou Lothiel, com o semblante de derrota.

– Comparados a você, sim. – disparou o Ceifador. – Até mesmo as criaturas das trevas poderiam triunfar.

Lothiel reservou-se apenas ao silêncio, mas estava aparentemente furioso. Não era louco a ponto de rebater ao seu superior, podendo ser submetido a pó, principalmente em seu reino, onde seus poderes eram sobremaneira fortes.

– Sim, eles ainda estão fortes – disse Zarel, acomodando-se em seu trono. – Mas há algo que eles não sabem, um plano, que me tornará forte o suficiente para derrotar todos eles.

– E o que é, milorde?

– É altamente sigiloso. Teria que matar aquele para quem eu revelasse. Entretanto, dadas às circunstâncias, eu posso lhe revelar.

Lothiel deixou escapar um sorriso. Não era sempre, aliás, nunca seu mestre lhe demonstrara um ato de confiança como naquele momento.

Zarel, o Ceifador, se levantou de seu trono e caminhou calmamente pelo cenário. Lothiel permaneceu estático, só o acompanhava com os olhos.

– Você sabe que quando o mortal Allan abrir o Portal meus poderes se libertarão, eu poderei usá-los por completo.

– Sim, milorde, eu sei.

– Porém, mesmo assim não terei poder suficiente para derrotar os deuses da luz – Zarel continuava a andar calmamente ao redor de Lothiel.

– E o que faremos? – Lothiel franziu o cenho.

– Você conhece a magia _Anima Lactans_?

Lothiel balançou a cabeça.

– Imaginei que não conhecesse. É uma magia anciã, muito antiga, banida do Universo e proibida por todos os seres etéreos. Ela permite sugar a alma de um ser etéreo da mesma espécie, absorvendo sua essência mágica. Quando duas essências (duas almas) etéreas de deuses se fundem, o ser se torna poderosíssimo. E se eu somar esse poder ao poder que ganharei quando o Portal se abrir, eu poderei enfim derrotar os deuses da luz.

– É uma notícia maravilhosa, meu senhor. Mas, o senhor já batalhou contra Zetalon e não poderá retornar para a Terra até que o Portal se abra. De que deus etéreo o senhor sugará a alma?

Zarel parou atrás de Lothiel.

– Você vai adorar saber!

Zarel pousou as duas mãos nos ombros de Lothiel. A aura brilhante dos dois ardeu em seus corpos, e um movimento começou a desenhar a saída da energia de Lothiel e indo para o corpo de Zarel.

– Ah sim. Eu posso sentir seu poder correndo em meu corpo – disse Zarel, com os olhos fechados.

Lothiel não conseguia ao menos gritar, apenas arregalou os olhos e se contorcia de dor, mesmo não podendo se mover. Em seguida seu corpo começou a murchar até não restar nada mais do que sua couraça no chão.

Assim morreu Lothiel, o Cavaleiro Negro, traído por seu próprio mestre.

**Capítulo 14 – A Confissão de Johnson**

Carnby seguiu o seu caminho o mais rápido que pôde, porém também cauteloso. Consultou o mapa e viu que ainda havia uma longa jornada antes de alcançar o forte. No caminho havia uma capela, a capela que ele tinha visto pela janela quando ainda estava a bordo do hidroavião.

Um pântano se esticava ao lado esquerdo, e o detetive admirou-se quando viu que o hidroavião, que trouxera Aline, Felipe e ele, havia caído ali.

Foi correndo e entrou nele. A primeira coisa que o detetive fez foi se certificar que o piloto Stewart estava vivo. Mas chegando à cabine ele viu que ele jazia morto com engrenagens atravessadas em sua barriga. Ele sabia que não havia muita esperança depois de uma queda daquelas, mas não custava nada tentar.

Um chiado fez Carnby se assustar; era um rádio comunicador no bolso de Stewart. E alguém estava tentando se comunicar.

– _Johnson falando. Stewart, está na escuta? Câmbio._

– Eu não acredito – sussurrou Carnby a si mesmo.

O detetive puxou o rádio próximo à boca.

– Aqui é Carnby. Johnson, seu desgraçado! – isso foi tudo o que o detetive conseguiu dizer.

– _Carnby? Eu não acredito! Você está bem?_

– Corta a encenação, Johnson. Eu já sei de todo o plano sujo que Lamb e você tramaram.

– _Espere Carnby, não é o que parece_.

– Ah é mesmo? Então vamos lá, diga a sua versão – ironizou.

– _Sei o que deve estar pensando e sentindo, mas acredite, eu sinto muito pelo seu amigo. Há uma coisa que você precisa saber: eu trabalho, ou melhor, trabalhava para o governo. Tive ordens para me infiltrar na organização de Christopher Lamb, mas meu chefe encerrou o caso; alguém nos enganou e eu fui descoberto_.

– E você espera que eu acredite nisso? Diga-me agora o que houve com o Fiske.

– _Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas acho que Lamb o matou porque ele sabia demais da Ilha das Sombras e os Morton. Não sei se você sabe, mas Fiske já fez parte do Bureau 713, a organização cujo diretor era o Lamb_.

– E por que você deixou que o canalha do Lamb fizesse tudo isso?

– _Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e mesmo que soubesse eu não poderia ter feito nada. Lamb é muito influente e conta com muitos aliados_.

– Afinal, o que Lamb quer com tudo isso?

– _Eu não sei, minha missão era descobrir isso. Eu acho que ele quer usar o trabalho dos Morton em seu próprio benefício. De alguma forma ele acha que há um poder oculto que ele pode consumir._

– E por que você não me contatou antes? Por que não me chamou?

– _Eu achava que estava seguro e tinha tudo sob controle, mas Lamb estava me vigiando. Quando eu estava prestes a descobrir seus segredos, subitamente meu chefe resolveu encerrar o caso. Veja bem, eu sei que devo muito a você, a Aline e a Felipe, mas agora não é hora para desentendimentos. Vou arrumar um helicóptero para tirar vocês daí. Leve esse rádio com você para podermos nos comunicar futuramente... Aliás, você sabe por que Stewart não responde?_

– Seu piloto está morto! Sofremos um acidente; nós três pulamos de pára-quedas, mas ele morreu na queda.

– _Ah... Nossa... Tudo bem, tome cuidado. Eu entro em contato assim que conseguir o helicóptero_.

– Será mesmo? Câmbio!

– _Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo... No compartimento do hidroavião, logo ao lado do painel de controle, está a agenda de Fiske. Nela você poderá entender melhor o que aconteceu, e conhecer a Bureau 713. Eu não pude lhe mostrar antes porque eu estava sob total sigilo na investigação. Espero que me entenda. Câmbio._

O detetive estava confuso. Ele não sabia se considerava aquela versão. Estaria Johnson falando a verdade?

Abriu o compartimento e pegou a agenda de Fiske. Ele tinha que ler e saber o que tinha acontecido. E então leu:

_Meu interesse na Ilha das Sombras começou no período em que trabalhei para o Bureau 713. O diretor, Christopher Lamb, me confiou o caso de investigar Obed Morton, um jovem professor de antropologia nascido na ilha. Obed Morton, a ilha, os Índios Americanos Abkanis e diversas ocorrências dramáticas pareciam estar ligados pelo mesmo segredo sombrio._

_O Bureau 713 estava oficialmente encarregado da observação, prevenção e enfraquecimento de pequenos grupos comunistas e simpatizantes que possivelmente agiam dentro do território dos Estados Unidos. No entanto, eu rapidamente entendi que Christopher Lamb tinha uma... Digamos, idéia "mais pessoal" sobre a missão do Escritório. Lamb, de caráter misterioso e manipulador, parecia quase que obcecado com o oculto, o paranormal e com a magia. Eu nunca entendi realmente seus verdadeiros objetivos. Mas os relatórios enviados a ele, e que algumas vezes vinham parar em minha mesa, eram na sua maioria relativos a atividades de um grupo de satanismo, alguns sacrifícios ou até a um ou outro feitiço vodu. Só depois vinham os movimentos dos agentes de sabotagem comunistas que finalmente provaram ser inofensivos._

_O próprio Bureau 713 parecia cultivar essa atmosfera de mistério. Tudo foi dividido em departamentos. Nós íamos sendo cortados um após o outro. Os contatos entre os agentes eram raros. No entanto, os meios à disposição de Lamb pareciam não terem fim. Eu não acredito que Lamb poderia ter levado adiante tantas operações sem algum apoio de altos escalões. O número e diversidade de casos que cuidávamos continuou crescendo durante os cinco anos que passei no Bureau. Em 1978, durante meus últimos seis meses na agência, foi quando Lamb me pediu para escrever um relatório sobre Obed Morton. O homem tinha tudo o que era preciso para levantar suspeitas._

_Último filho de uma das famílias mais poderosas da aristocracia de Boston, Morton era um dos mais jovens professores de Massachusetts. Com vinte e quatro anos ele escreveu um brilhante Doutorado. Seus estudos sobre a Tribo Abkanis são extraordinários por sua transparência e profundidade. No entanto, rapidamente este trabalho científico pareceu infectar-se com um envolvimento pessoal que enfraqueceu sua objetividade._

_Durante uma de suas aulas ele dividiu com os estudantes as fabulosas descobertas arqueológicas que seu avô, Jeremy Morton, tinha feito na Ilha das Sombras _–_ propriedade da família Morton desde o início do século XIX. _

_Alguns anos mais tarde, para uma audiência de colegas meio preocupados, ele fez uma demonstração das propriedades mágicas de um amuleto que ele encontrou no sistema de túneis da ilha. Ele estava convencido que o amuleto permitia a quem o usava o poder de reter uma memória precisa e clara das ocorrências de sua vida. Mais de uma vez ele evocou o "Mundo das Trevas", um tipo de inferno na Terra, que, se acreditarmos nele, é a origem de todo o mal que atingiu o mundo desde a era mesozóica até o homem moderno._

_Todo seu trabalho nos seus últimos anos na universidade foi dedicado à tradução de antigos símbolos em alguns pedaços de madeira._

_Tudo isso foi a causa de uma discussão feroz entre mim e Lamb._

_Eu não conseguia entender o que Obed Morton e a Ilha das Sombras tinham a ver com o mandato do Bureau. Imediatamente Lamb ordenou minha demissão e obrigou-me a assinar um ridículo contrato de confiabilidade. A conversa posterior que tivemos teve mais ameaças do que advertências._

_Aquele acontecimento me levou a fazer uma pequena investigação sobre Lamb. O mínimo que eu posso dizer é que ele cobriu suas pistas._

_Christopher Lamb nasceu em 1938, em Kassa, Hungria. Quando seu pai foi morto por crimes de guerra em 1946, sua família emigrou para os Estados Unidos com um nome emprestado._

_Uma rede poderosa que incluía diversos velhos amigos de seu pai, ajudou-o a trabalhar em várias agências para-governamentais especializadas na luta contra o comunismo. Em 1971, ele tornou-se diretor do super-secreto Bureau 713. O Bureau estava envolvido em inúmeras operações de evasivas _–_ "Operações Furtivas" _–_ no território americano, mas também em outros diversos países "aliados". Cercado por uma guarda pessoal de militantes ultranacionalistas, Lamb tornou-se um verdadeiro estado dentro do estado. Ele era intocável._

_Os Congressistas que pediram o fechamento do Bureau 713, depois da queda do muro de Berlim, desistiram do pedido. Há rumores que eles e suas famílias foram ameaçados. Lamb foi vítima de um ataque suicida realizado por um ativista de esquerda, e como recordação ficou paralisado até o pescoço._

_É somente uma hipótese, mas eu creio que Lamb e Obed Morton se comunicaram sobre as tábuas que o bilionário mencionou em suas conferências. Morton era famoso por associá-las com um tipo de apocalipse na qual a escuridão se infiltrará na Terra. Com certeza Lamb percebeu outra oportunidade de aumentar seu poder._

_Tudo o que consegui dessa época foi um amuleto. Eu não sei nada sobre sua função ou significado._

_Eu escrevi esta agenda para que, se algo me acontecer, eu tenha tudo provado aqui. Arrependo-me de não ter contado tudo isso ao meu amigo Edward Carnby; ele saberia exatamente o que fazer._

– Agora vejo porque Lamb é tão influente. O desgraçado armou tudo direitinho.

Carnby sentiu-se ainda pior quando soube do joguinho que Lamb havia feito, e o seu sangue frio para assassinar pessoas para alcançar seus objetivos. Allan e ele se mereciam, e agora também sei que Obed é farinha do mesmo saco.

O detetive saiu do hidroavião e rumou pelo único caminho que havia à frente. Atravessou um arco de pedra e seguiu reto até chegar à capela.

Antes de ele ter conseguido visualizar a capela adequadamente, uma criatura enorme saiu de trás de um arbusto e parou nas costas do detetive.

Carnby se virou e viu um enorme escorpião que já estava pronto para atacar. Ele não teve escolha senão entrar na capela, ainda mais carregando duas estatuetas – não haveria tempo de sacar o revólver. Correu e abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si. Pôs um pedaço de madeira entre os suportes na porta para trancá-la. Ouviram-se pancadas ferozes na porta: era a criatura tentando arrombá-la. Mas, depois de quatro ou cinco tentativas, ela desistiu.

O detetive se viu em uma capela que ele julgaria abandonada, não fossem as velas acesas no canto e uma passagem secreta logo abaixo do altar: uma escada que levava a um andar inferior.

Carnby desceu e viu que era uma longa caverna. Havia uma porta entreaberta que levava a uma sala que parecia estar sendo usada.

O detetive pousou as estatuetas em um canto, sacou seu revólver, desligou a lanterna e seguiu adiante. O lugar cheirava muito mal e estava imundo. Ao final do corredor um homem estava trabalhando em uma mesa. Ânsia de vômito encheu Carnby quando ele viu que sobre a mesa havia um cadáver todo esfolado.

Aquele lugar era o laboratório macabro de Allan Morton. Era ali que ele realizava as bizarras experiências fundindo homens com criaturas das trevas. Não havia ninguém ali.

Ao lado havia algumas anotações de Allan:

_A fusão humano/sombra tornou-se uma realidade. Tantos anos de busca! Quantas direções erradas eu segui; quantas derrotas?_

_Mas hoje... Hoje a verdade está diante de meus olhos. Oh, pai, a vida corre novamente em suas veias. Pai, você é meu primogênito._

_As células das criaturas das trevas não contêm DNA propriamente dito. Presente em seu lugar estará uma estrutura cristalina com propriedades foto-sensitivas surpreendentes. É como se as criaturas não se reproduzissem, mas em troca, se multiplicassem como as bactérias. Eu ainda não compreendo os fatores que ativam sua multiplicação, mas é óbvio que, depois que conseguir passar pelo Portal, saberei infinitamente mais._

_A fusão é baseada em um princípio de simplicidade surpreendente, do qual eu ainda não consegui dominar todos os elementos: primeiro é necessário extrair alguns miligramas da estrutura cristalina – sendo que as mais efetivas são aquelas que se agrupam em volta do centro do que chamaríamos de crânio._

_As criaturas não possuem esqueleto, carne ou sangue. Elas possuem uma estrutura mais parecida com os minerais do que com os animais. Depois de extraídas, as estruturas cristalinas são injetadas diretamente no sistema vascular do defunto, ou ser humano vivo._

_Eu acredito que posso aperfeiçoar o procedimento. Misturando as estruturas cristalinas de várias criaturas eu obtive um resultado mais estável._

_Eu não posso negar que, ao ler as linhas que acabei de escrever, tive a impressão de ter em minhas mãos um tratado da medicina medieval. Porém, eles são frutos do meu trabalho. O Mundo das Trevas está me revelando seus segredos. Vou precisar de mais corpos daqui para frente. Vou multiplicar as experiências. Obed providenciará o material._

_Parece que seus amigos do continente têm menos escrúpulos do que eu._

– Não acredito – sussurrou o detetive. – Ele realizou experiências no próprio pai. Preciso sair logo daqui e chegar ao forte.

Carnby recolheu as estatuetas e seguiu por uma porta que havia ao fim do laboratório.

Ele estava agora em uma ante-sala, na qual havia três portas, porém apenas uma estava destrancada. Seguindo por ela ele se deparou com mais um corredor, onde no final havia uma escadaria. Ele foi correndo e subiu, abriu uma espécie de portinhola e saiu.

O detetive estava novamente do lado de fora. O melhor daquilo foi que ele já podia ver o forte logo à frente, então seguiu em disparada para ele.

**Capítulo 15 – A Cidade Perdida Abkanis**

Felipe estava no terraço do forte tentando erguer a antena. Retirou a tampa que obstruía a passagem e viu a antena já preparada, porém era muito pesada para que ele a levantasse sozinho.

– Como você levantava essa antena, Jeremy? – sussurrou Felipe a si mesmo. – Eu sei que você pensou em tudo, sei que tem um jeito de erguê-la. Vamos, Felipe, pense...

O historiador não conseguiu pensar em nada. E então se lembrou dos deuses da luz. Eles estavam ali para ajudar a quem precisasse, ainda mais para nós que estávamos nessa demanda.

Fechou os olhos, limpou a mente e disse:

– Deuses da luz, os senhores sabem que estou aqui lutando para salvar o Mundo da ameaça das trevas. Sei também que os senhores lutam para nos proteger. Mas há coisas que a mente e os olhos humanos não conseguem entender, ou passam despercebidos. Peço-vos que me ajudem a descobrir como erguer esta antena, pois não vejo uma alternativa.

Felipe abriu os olhos e por um instante achou que eles não o ouviram ou não poderiam ajudá-lo. Mas alguns segundos depois ele viu o céu nublado limpar-se, mostrando uma lua-cheia brilhante, iluminando todo o forte.

Através da iluminação do satélite natural da Terra, Felipe viu um metal brilhar logo acima dos muros. Havia uma corrente ligada a uma caixa pesada de madeira. A corrente seguia por baixo do concreto e, de acordo com a linha, seguia para a antena. Era isso! O peso da caixa de madeira ergueria a antena. Felipe olhou para o céu e agradeceu aos deuses.

Galgou o muro até chegar à corrente. Viu que havia um pino preso a um suporte. Puxou-o e liberou a caixa que desceu não tão rápido. A antena começou a subir e Felipe viu quão alto era ela, devia ter uns dez metros. Quando finalmente a antena se ergueu por completo, Felipe desceu e parou a alguns metros de distância.

Novamente Felipe precisaria da ajuda dos deuses, de um em especial, Zetalon. Olhou para o céu e gritou:

– Agora, Zetalon!

O céu novamente nublou-se e trovões começaram a ecoar. Um instante depois um raio acertou em cheio a antena. O raio desceu espectralmente pela antena com uma energia tão intensa que os cabelos do historiador se eriçaram.

No pátio, Aline também sentiu a energia e viu a luz verde acender no painel do perfurador. Apertou o botão que Felipe indicou e o perfurador começou a tremer, parecia estar acumulando energia para o disparo. Aline se distanciou precavidamente.

Uma luz começou a brilhar na ponta do perfurador e ia aumentando junto com o tremor. Quando a luz estava adequadamente intensa o suficiente, o perfurador disparou contra a parede na qual estava apontando.

Uma explosão abalou o forte e a parede se despedaçou, espalhando pedras para todos os lados. A parede devia ser muito grossa, pois o laser continuou perfurando, revelando uma passagem que mais parecia uma caverna.

Alguns minutos depois, não havia mais parede e o perfurador se desligou automaticamente, não tendo mais obstáculo à sua frente.

Poeira encheu todo o pátio, fazendo Aline tossir freneticamente. Felipe igualmente se intoxicara quando chegou próximo.

– Então parece que funcionou – disse Felipe. – Jeremy era mesmo um inventor impressionante.

– E agora o que fazemos? – disse Aline. – Entramos ou esperamos Carnby e Edenshaw.

Felipe ponderou e não disse nada. Não sabia o que fazer.

– Não esperavam se divertir sem mim, não é? – disse uma voz atrás.

Aline se virou e viu a sombra de um homem em meio à névoa empoeirada. Ao se aproximar eles viram que se tratava de Carnby, que trazia duas estatuetas nas mãos.

– Carnby! – exclamou Aline, e foi abraçá-lo. O detetive quase caiu pra trás com a força dos braços da etnóloga.

Carnby, pela primeira vez, viu como os olhos de Aline eram bonitos e seu sorriso preenchia seu rosto elegantemente. Viu sua boca e sentiu uma leve atração em beijá-la, mas se reteve. Não era sempre que isso acontecia com o detetive, não era sempre que ele se entregava às emoções. Mas toda aquela aventura o fez ver como a etnóloga era uma mulher extraordinária e especial.

Aline também sentiu a emanação dos sentimentos de Carnby, e não pôde deixar de expressá-los também. Percebeu que havia um sentimento crescendo dentro de si, desde o primeiro instante que o viu. Mas agora estava mais forte, à medida que ele se entregava na missão para ajudar, não só eles, mas todo o mundo.

Felipe pigarreou e os dois desviaram os olhares um do outro, disfarçando.

– Então, você conseguiu as estatuetas – disse o historiador.

– O quê? Ah... Sim... Consegui – gaguejou Carnby.

– Eu também consegui duas – disse Aline.

– Resta agora Edenshaw trazer mais duas e nós conseguirmos a última na cidade Abkanis – completou Carnby. – A propósito, vi que vocês conseguiram mesmo montar o perfurador. Muito bom, parabéns.

– Foi Felipe quem conseguiu – disse Aline, esboçando um sorriso ao historiador –, ele é mesmo um gênio.

– Ora, o que é isso... Eu não conseguiria sem a ajuda de Aline – disse Felipe, devolvendo o sorriso.

– Eu parabenizo vocês, meus jovens – disse outra voz por trás. Era Edenshaw achegando-se com mais duas estatuetas. – Orgulho-me de poder compartilhar essa missão com vocês.

– Edenshaw! – disseram Felipe e Aline em uníssono.

Aline também correu para abraçá-lo.

– Graças a Deus o senhor está bem – exclamou Aline.

– Me dêem as estatuetas – disse o xamã.

Os três as entregaram a Edenshaw que amarrou todas elas com uma corda, ligando-as todas juntas e jogou nas costas como uma mochila.

– Escutem, eu vou na frente para preparar o Ritual. Vocês sigam para a direita quando entrarem. Logo vocês virão uma ponte, atravesse-a e siga em frente. Após isso haverá um labirinto, tomem muito cuidado com ele.

– Um labirinto? – disse Felipe.

– Sim, mas não temam. Basta seguirem as marcas dos deuses da luz pelo chão, somente os Guerreiros da Luz podem vê-las. Mas prestem atenção: há espíritos malignos que tentarão desviá-los de seu caminho. Não dêem atenção a eles e siga as marcas dos deuses. Também haverá testes, para prová-los.

– Não seria melhor o senhor vir conosco? – balbuciou Felipe.

– Ora, vamos, Felipe – disse Aline. – Já passamos por tanta coisa, vai enfraquecer logo agora? Além do mais, Edenshaw já disse que precisa preparar o Ritual.

– Tem razão, eu sou corajoso – disse Felipe estufando o peito.

– O que devemos fazer depois de passar pelo labirinto? – perguntou Carnby.

– Sigam em frente e verão um andar inferior, onde há uma gruta. Dentro dela está a estatueta. Depois que pegá-la, volte pelo caminho, virem à esquerda e sigam em frente. Vocês chegarão ao Portal, onde estarei esperando por vocês.

Depois que Edenshaw terminou de falar, eles ouviram Felipe sussurrando:

– Depois voltar pelo caminho e seguir em frente até o Portal – ele estava anotando tudo aquilo em um caderninho. Viu que Carnby e Aline estavam encarando-o. – O que foi? Eu posso esquecer, é melhor anotar.

– Agora eu preciso ir – disse o xamã. – Boa sorte guerreiros – dito isso Edenshaw adentrou na passagem que o laser perfurara.

– Vamos, precisamos nos apressar – disse Carnby consultado seu relógio. – Só temos uma hora para recuperarmos a última estatueta e chegarmos ao Portal.

Eles também seguiram pela passagem e a adentraram.

Os três sacaram suas lanternas e suas armas. Conforme as instruções do xamã, ele seguiram pela direita e avistaram um manuscrito sobre uma rocha plana.

– Olhem, há marcas ali – disse Carnby. – Vocês conseguem ler?

– Eu acho que sim – disse Felipe, ajeitando seus óculos. – "O Portal está agora a vossa frente, o Portal que mantêm as trevas nas profundezas da Terra. Vós que puderes abri-lo, deverás saber que a luz empurra as trevas de volta ao seu covil, enquanto o medo as chama para fora. Então, se o Portal for aberto no último minuto do mês de outubro junto ao alinhamento dos planetas, as trevas serão derramadas sobre o Mundo, abrindo caminho para as suas criaturas que então irão vagar pela superfície da Terra, alimentando-se de toda a alegria e do sangue de todos os humanos."

– Não me pareceu muito bom – disse Carnby.

– Ali tem outros desenhos – apontou Aline para a parede oposta. – Esses devem ser os sete deuses da luz.

– Sim – disse Carnby. – E aquele do meio deve ser Hecatonchires, o rei dos deuses.

Os três seguiram em frente e passaram pela ponte que Edenshaw havia falado. Conseguiram avistar uma cidade abaixo, a cidade perdida Abkanis. Eles construíram uma imensa civilização bem embaixo da Terra, incrível.

Eles continuaram até alcançar uma passagem estreita. Logo acima estava uma mensagem, com o mesmo manuscrito visto anteriormente.

– Felipe, o que quer dizer essa frase? – perguntou Aline.

O historiador fixou os olhos e traduziu:

– Quer dizer: "O Labirinto das Provações".

Carnby e Aline se entreolharam. Mas não tinham tempo a perder, os três entraram.

**Capítulo 16 – O Labirinto das Provações**

Assim que três Guerreiros da Luz atravessaram a porta em forma de arco, esta se fechou, eles estavam presos, tendo só como alternativa seguir em frente. Depararam-se com um túnel iluminado por archotes presos às paredes. Era redondo como um esgoto, construído de tijolos vermelhos com vãos e barras de ferro de três metros.

Andaram uns trinta metros antes de estarem irremediavelmente perdidos. Eles iluminaram através de um dos vãos por curiosidade, mas não puderam ver nada. Ele se abria em infinita escuridão. Chegaram a pensar terem ouvido vozes do outro lado, mas podia ter sido apenas o vento frio que emanava sorrateiramente.

– Edenshaw disse para seguirmos as marcas dos deuses no chão – disse Aline –, mas eu não consigo ver nem uma sequer. E vocês?

– Também não vejo nada – disse Carnby.

– Eu tampouco – disse Felipe, ajeitando os óculos.

Uma névoa gélida começou a subir, deixando o ambiente mais frio. Os três continuaram andando instintivamente. De repente, eles estavam no meio de uma câmara circular sem nenhuma saída aparente. E a passagem na qual eles vieram se fechou. Eles estavam presos ali.

– E agora? – disse Felipe.

Carnby varreu toda a câmara com a lanterna em busca de uma saída, mas não achou.

E então, em uma sucessão rápida, o chão girou e o local em que eles pisavam se abriu circularmente e eles caíram em uma espécie de duto.

O grito desesperado dos três ecoou pelo duto até que eles finalmente chegaram ao chão.

– Vocês estão bem? – disse Carnby.

– Estou bem – respondeu Aline.

– Acho que quebrei alguma coisa – disse Felipe, e puxou do bolso um pente. – Ah, foi o pente.

– Você trouxe um pente? – desacreditou Carnby.

Felipe deu de ombros.

Não restando alternativa, eles seguiram pelo único caminho adiante. À medida que andavam, os muros se espiralavam e se ramificavam. Logo os três perderam a noção do tempo, não sabiam se estavam ali há minutos ou há dias, era enlouquecedor. Até que finalmente eles chegaram a uma câmara diferente, feita de azulejos branquíssimos, e toda ela se iluminou quando puseram os pés nela.

Ao fundo, havia um homem parado, encarando os três. Ele se aproximou e eles puderam ver aos poucos suas feições e características. Tinha cerca de cinqüenta anos; altura mediana; e usava um jaleco preto.

– Ora, se não é o meu velho amigo Edward Carnby.

Carnby estreitou os olhos para tentar ver de quem se tratava, pois a voz era conhecida. E então, quando finalmente o homem chegou próximo, o detetive pôde ver que se tratava de seu amigo, Charles Fiske.

– Fiske? Não é possível... Você está... Está...

– Morto? Não, eu ainda não morri.

– Esse não era o nome do amigo de Carnby, que havia sido assassinado? – sussurrou Felipe ao ouvido de Aline. A etnóloga fez que sim com a cabeça.

Carnby permaneceu estático, pálido e incrédulo. Nem conseguiu ao menos esboçar alegria ou satisfação de ter visto o amigo que pensou estar morto.

– E o que você está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?

– Eu não me lembro muito bem. Só sei que apaguei e vim parar aqui. Mas o importante é que te encontrei e eu sei como nos tirar daqui.

Fiske puxou Carnby pelo braço e o levou ao fim da câmara onde havia duas passagens, uma à esquerda e outra à direita.

– Espere um pouco – disse o detetive. – Eu preciso saber de tudo.

– Eu prometo lhe contar assim que sairmos daqui. Está vendo essas passagens? Somente uma delas leva à saída – disse Fiske. – Vamos.

– Espere, e como você sabe que essa é a correta? – perguntou Felipe.

Fiske lançou um olhar furioso para o historiador.

– Eu apenas sei, sigam-me.

Eles acharam estranho, mas o seguiram. Porém antes entrar na passagem, Aline viu um desenho no chão da outra passagem, à direita, brilhar. Era uma marca. A marca de um dos deuses da luz!

Aline então percebeu que aquilo tudo não existia. Era um teste, por isso o nome Labirinto das Provações.

– Pare! – ordenou a etnóloga, puxando o braço de Carnby para livrá-lo das mãos do suposto Fiske.

Carnby olhou confuso para Aline. A etnóloga, então, mostrou a marca dos deuses da luz no chão da outra passagem e o detetive logo entendeu.

– Este não é seu amigo – falou enfim a etnóloga.

– É claro que sou. Ora, Carnby quem é esta mortal? É sua amiga, sua namorada?

– Você não é o Fiske – disse o detetive –, é só uma ilusão para nos fazer entrar na passagem errada. Meu amigo jamais tentaria me levar para a saída errada. Além do mais, você a chamou de mortal. Quem é você, afinal?

Então os três viram Fiske se dissolver e se transformar num espectro, um tipo de fantasma.

– Muito bem, nobres guerreiros. Vocês passaram pelo primeiro teste. Contudo, ainda restam dois. Devo-lhes dizer que nenhum mortal, que não fosse Abkanis, jamais conseguiu passar por todos os testes, e ficaram aprisionados aqui para sempre.

O fantasma explodiu em uma risada macabra e se dissipou em fumaça até sumir.

– Não gostei nada disso – disse Felipe.

Carnby estava visivelmente abalado. Mesmo sabendo que aquele não era Fiske, ele não pôde deixar de sentir uma satisfação em vê-lo novamente, mas logo depois isso foi tirado dele novamente. Lembrou-se do amigo que o ajudava nas horas mais difíceis. Carnby aprendeu muito com ele, com sua facilidade de resolver casos excepcionais.

– Ei – disse Aline, colocando a mão nos ombros do detetive –, está tudo bem?

Carnby fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Seu amigo morreu fazendo aquilo que mais gostava – continuou a etnóloga –, morreu com honra e acreditando em si. Sua morte não foi em vão. Do contrário não estaríamos aqui para lutar contra tudo isso. Tenho certeza que Fiske quer que você cumpra essa missão.

Depois daquelas palavras reconfortantes, Carnby recompôs suas forças e ergueu-se inspirado.

– Tem razão, vamos logo acabar com isso.

Os três Guerreiros da Luz seguiram pelo caminho da direita e viram a marca brilhante no chão. Era o desenho de uma águia. Eles seguiram entre esquerdas e direitas, sendo guiados por suas intuições, encontrando eventualmente marcas dos deuses pelo chão. Então chegaram em outra câmara, e encontraram a primeira vítima do labirinto, um esqueleto.

Ele estava vestido com calças jeans e um casaco marrom cobertos com poeira branca. Os dedos do esqueleto estavam arranhando a parede de tijolos, como se ele tivesse morrido tentando sair.

– Que horror! – exclamou Aline.

– Vamos logo, ele está morto, não nos fará mal – disse Carnby.

Eles continuaram pelos caminhos e novamente chegaram a uma câmara, similar a que estava o fantasma. Também se iluminou ao pisarem nela, e igualmente a passagem pela qual entraram se fechou atrás.

A câmara era pequena e no final havia duas portas, uma à esquerda e outra à direita, e dois índios guardando cada uma delas. Sobre as portas havia uma mensagem em manuscrito Abkanis.

Felipe traduziu em voz alta:

"Aqueles que forem sábios o suficiente poderão passar."

– O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Aline.

– Vou descobrir agora – disse Carnby e foi até os índios. Porém quando ele se aproximou, os índios fizeram sinal com a palma das mãos para ele parar. Logo depois apontaram para uma mesinha no canto. Havia um pergaminho enrolado sobre ela.

Felipe desenrolou o pergaminho e leu:

– "Duas portas estão a vossa frente. Uma leva à saída, e a outra leva à morte. Dois índios guardam as passagens: um só fala verdade, e o outro só fala mentira. Vós tendes somente uma pergunta a fazer a um deles. Em seguida poderão escolher uma das portas."

– Que ótimo, um enigma – disse Aline, baixando os ombros.

– Não temos tempo para isso – disse Carnby sacando seu revólver e apontando para um dos índios. O índio, por sua vez, estalou os dedos e a arma do detetive voou longe, ao final da câmara.

Os índios deixaram escapar um vitorioso sorriso no canto da boca.

– Acho que isso não vai adiantar – disse Felipe, boquiaberto.

– Só nos resta resolver esse enigma – concluiu Aline.

– Sim – suspirou Carnby, recolhendo seu revólver.

Os três passaram o tempo todo tentando decifrar aquele enigma contundente. Chegaram a sentar-se para descansar.

– Podemos perguntar a um dos índios qual é a passagem certa – arriscou Felipe.

– E como você vai saber qual deles é o que fala a verdade? – retrucou Aline.

– Tem razão – disse Felipe, desanimado.

– Temos que descobrir primeiro quem é que fala a verdade – disse Carnby. – Mas como?

Após alguns minutos de tortura, Aline se levantou num pulo.

– Já sei o que perguntar! – disse Aline e se dirigiu ao índio da esquerda.

– Aline, espere – disse Felipe, completamente nervoso. – Você tem certeza? Nós só... Só temos uma pergunta. Só uma cha-chance... Aline...

– Tudo bem, eu confio em você – disse Carnby, encorajando-a.

Aline respirou fundo e perguntou ao índio:

– Que porta aquele outro índio nos indicaria como saída?

Imediatamente o índio apontou para a própria porta.

– Ótimo, vamos para a outra – disse Aline.

– O quê? – balbuciou Felipe. – Por quê? Como você sabe?

– Confie em mim – disse apenas.

Eles foram para a porta da direita e esta se abriu revelando uma passagem escura, não dava para ver o que tinha do outro lado. Ao passar por ele, Aline viu, pelo canto do olho, o índio piscar para ela.

A etnóloga passou primeiro, depois Carnby. Felipe passou com os olhos fechados, tremendo.

Mas nada aconteceu; eles passaram pela porta correta. Estavam em um estreito corredor, onde só havia uma porta no final.

– Você conseguiu, Aline! – disse Carnby. – Muito bom!

Felipe abriu um dos olhos e, quando viu que estava seguro, abriu o outro.

– O quê? Como você soube que aquele índio era o que falava a verdade, Aline?

– Eu não soube – disse a etnóloga, eficaz.

Felipe coçou a cabeça.

– Então você arriscou somente? – indagou Carnby.

– Não – respondeu ela.

– Dá pra explicar! – vociferou Felipe.

– Ok, calma – disse Aline. – Eu poderia fazer a pergunta para qualquer um dos dois índios. Perguntando qual porta o outro índio indicaria como saída, era só ir para a oposta. Se fosse o índio que fala verdade, ele iria dizer que o mentiroso nos indicaria a porta falsa. Se fosse o índio que fala mentira, ele iria mentir dizendo que o outro índio estava indicando a porta correta. Sendo assim, bastava escolher a oposta.

– Brilhante! – elogiou Carnby.

– Cara, você é mesmo muito boa com enigmas – disse Felipe.

– Obrigada! – agradeceu Aline, com o rosto vermelho.

– Tudo bem, vamos, não temos tempo a perder – disse Carnby.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor até alcançarem a porta. Mais uma mensagem em manuscrito estava sobre a passagem.

Felipe leu:

– "O teste final."

– Já vi que não vem boa coisa – concluiu Carnby.

Eles passaram pela porta. Outra câmara, porém não se iluminou por completo quando eles entraram. Em vez disso, havia apenas uma coluna de luz que descia no centro da câmara, iluminando uma mesa com duas cadeiras, em lados opostos, uma de frente para a outra. Eles foram para a mesa e mais uma vez a passagem atrás deles se fechou.

Ao final da câmara havia uma porta de ferro trancada com vários cadeados.

Havia um tabuleiro de xadrez sobre a mesa, já com as peças devidamente postas. Ao lado do tabuleiro havia um pergaminho. Felipe pegou-o e leu:

– "Um jogador, e apenas um, jogará xadrez contra um oponente à sua altura. Vença, e poderá passar. Perca, e morrerá aqui."

– Eu não sei jogar xadrez – disse Aline. – E vocês?

– Sei muito pouco – disse Carnby. – Nunca consegui ganhar ninguém.

Carnby e Aline olharam para Felipe.

– Eu sei jogar... – disse o historiador, hesitante.

– Então terá que ser você – afirmou Carnby.

Felipe engoliu em seco e recostou sua mochila ao lado da mesa. Sentou-se e disse:

– Tudo bem, mas quem será meu oponente.

Ao dizer isso, uma fumaça azul começou a tremeluzir na cadeira oposta. A princípio eles pensaram que uma criatura iria aparecer, mas, em vez disso, a fumaça começou a tomar forma de um homem.

Quando finalmente o homem se formou, eles viram que era o clone de Felipe, porém mais sombrio.

– O quê? Vou ter que jogar contra mim mesmo?

– Isso explica o "oponente à sua altura" – disse Aline.

– Essa não! Ele vai conhecer todas as minhas jogadas, não terei chance...

– Vamos, Felipe – encorajou-o Aline. – Nós confiamos em você.

O historiador respirou fundo e fez a primeira jogada. Levou o Peão da H2 à H4.

Imediatamente sua cópia respondeu à jogada. Levou o Peão da A7 à A5.

– Já? – espantou-se Felipe. – Ah, é óbvio, você já sabia a minha jogada.

O Felipe sombrio sorriu friamente.

O historiador começou a comandar suas peças. Jogava com austeridade e concentração.

O primeiro susto foi quando a Torre inimiga comeu o seu Cavalo na E4.

– Ah, não! – Aline deixou escapar um suspiro.

Felipe se virou para ela de cara feia.

– Eu tinha que deixar isso acontecer, assim poderia fazer isso.

Ele comeu a Torre com o Bispo na E4.

– Muito bom! – Aline bateu palmas freneticamente.

Felipe novamente lançou-lhe uma cara feia.

– Eu estou tentando me concentrar, sabia?

– Desculpe...

Felipe continuou a esforçar-se para tentar superar a si mesmo no jogo. Alguns minutos depois, havia tantas peças brancas quanto pretas perdidas.

Carnby e Aline pareciam estar mais nervosos do que o próprio Felipe. Vez e outra, Aline segurava na mão do detetive, sem perceber. E quando voltava a si, puxava rapidamente a mão.

– Esse embate não vai levar a lugar algum – pensou o historiador. – A minha cópia sabe de todas as jogadas que intento fazer. Preciso arrumar um jeito de surpreendê-lo.

Felipe ponderou e finalmente teve uma idéia.

– Já sei! – ele se virou para Carnby e Aline. – A minha cópia sabe tudo o que vou fazer. Então só me resta não jogar o que quero jogar.

– O quê? – disseram Aline e Carnby de uma vez.

– Ainda não entenderam? Se eu fizer exatamente o contrário do que eu costumo jogar, estarei surpreendendo a minha cópia.

– Está querendo dizer que vai jogar desordenadamente? – indagou Carnby.

– Sabia que ia entender – disse Felipe e voltou para o jogo.

Carnby e Aline se entreolharam espantados.

– Que os deuses da luz nos ajudem... – suspirou Carnby.

Felipe então começou a fazer jogadas das quais jamais faria em sã consciência. Algumas vezes até fechava os olhos quando ia jogar, o que fez Carnby quase enfartar.

Mas parecia que a tática estava dando certo, pois a cópia de Felipe, que antes jogava imediatamente após a jogada do historiador, estava hesitante, pensando muito antes. Parecia estar enlouquecendo, sem saber o que fazer, pois ele era um clone dedutivo da capacidade intelectual do Felipe. E como o historiador jogava sem pensar, confundia o seu intelecto, fazendo com que jogasse também sem inteligência. E numa dessas jogadas errôneas, Felipe viu que sua cópia expôs seu Rei na E6.

O historiador agora jogou, intencionalmente, seu Cavalo para a F4.

– Xeque! – disse Felipe à sua cópia.

Imediatamente o Felipe sombrio voltou a sua excepcional dedução intelectual e comeu o Cavalo com a Rainha. Exatamente como o historiador previu. Ao fazer isso, a cópia de Felipe deixou o caminho livre para a Torre do historiador.

Então, o historiador moveu a Torre e comeu o Rei na E6.

– Xeque-mate!

Sua cópia, furiosa, deu um tapa nas peças, arremessando-as longe. Em seguida se contorceu e se dissipou em fumaça, do mesmo jeito que apareceu.

– Felipe, você conseguiu! – exclamou Aline. – Você venceu!

– Eu venci... É, eu venci! Eu superei a mim mesmo. Sou melhor do que eu!

Carnby sorriu e também parabenizou seu companheiro.

Ao fundo da câmara, os diversos cadeados que trancavam a porta, começaram a abrir e a cair ao chão. Em seguida a porta se abriu.

Sem perder tempo, os três saíram da câmara.

Eles haviam finalmente saído do labirinto, e viram, à esquerda, uma ponte que atravessava uma espécie de precipício. E logo à frente de onde estavam havia uma escadaria que levava a uma gruta.

– A gruta que Edenshaw falou – exclamou Aline.

– Sim – confirmou Carnby. – E é lá que deve estar a última estatueta.

Eles desceram a escadaria e entraram na gruta.

A gruta era pequena, e ao contrário que pensaram, não houve mais obstáculos ou enigmas esperando por eles. Ao fim da gruta havia um suporte, semelhante aos que são usados para ostentar troféus. Sobre ele estava a estatueta, uma imagem de onça.

– Lá está ela – apontou Felipe.

Carnby a recolheu.

– Certo, agora temos que ir para o Portal – lembrou-os Aline.

– Sim, espero que ainda esteja em tempo – disse Carnby, consultando o relógio. – Só faltam cinco minutos.

– Então vamos logo! – disse Felipe.

**Capítulo 17 – A Batalha Épica em Elendor**

**Plano etéreo de Elendor, 100.000 atrás**

O plano de Elendor é o reino das criaturas etéreas, divinas, que está muito acima da imaginação humana. O lugar é tão esplendoroso, que o homem, em sua plena intelectualidade, jamais entenderia a sua grandeza.

A hierarquia de Elendor era simples: havia anjos que residiam no bastião do império, a grande cidade divina que, aos olhos humanos, era infinita. Os anjos de Elendor não possuíam asas, sendo assim não podiam voar. Acima desta cidade havia um palácio, o Palácio Sublime, onde viviam oito príncipes e um rei.

Os oito príncipes eram: Zetalon, o Mestre dos Raios; Kalin, o Invocador; Hiranos, o Mestre da Mente; Zion, o Mestre do Fogo; Feny, o Mestre dos Ventos; Acariel, o Mestre das Águas; Lothiel, o Mestre das Sombras; e Zarel, o Mestre das Armas.

Quem se assentava no trono era Hecatonchires, o rei dos deuses. Seus poderes eram prodigiosos. Conhecedor da sabedoria e de todos os elementos.

Dos oito príncipes, havia um, Zarel, que não se contentava com sua natureza, e, conforme se passavam os tempos, ia se tornando mais ambicioso. Planejou, então, destronar Hecatonchires e assumir o reino de Elendor, embora seu poder fosse inferior ao do rei.

Em segredo, começou a se aprimorar nas artes da magia oculta e aos poucos incitava os anjos a se juntarem na causa que, segundo ele, mudaria a ordem universal e melhoraria todas as coisas. Prometeu também não se abster do conhecimento da magia oculta que era proibida por Hecatonchires. E assim todos os anjos aderiram ao seu plano, inclusive outro príncipe, Lothiel, que queria ser mais poderoso.

Os anjos não eram dotados na arte da guerra, mas tinham excelente força e resistência, o que já ajudaria muito no intento de Zarel.

O rebelde Zarel se fortaleceu na magia oculta e ficou muito poderoso. Treinou anjos a batalhar e traçou seus planos para invadir o Palácio Sublime e guerrear pelo o que ele chamava de revolução. Seus planos seriam perfeitos, não fosse a vigília apurada de Hiranos, o príncipe sentinela, que descobriu seu intento insano.

Então, Elendor foi palco de um terrível levante. Armados com espadas místicas e coragem divina, Zarel e seus seguidores travaram uma sangrenta batalha contra os seis príncipes.

Hecatonchires, o rei dos deuses, continuava imerso no profundo sono que caíra após ter vencido uma austera e derradeira batalha contra os Três Magos de Kain Effus – o reino obscuro do universo. Enquanto o rei permanecia ausente, os seis príncipes mediaram a defesa do ultraje de Zarel.

O rebelde invadiu o pátio do palácio com suas legiões, e deu-se início a derradeira batalha. Os seis príncipes, com seus incríveis poderes, destruíam inúmeros guerreiros sem esforço. Zarel, com sua arrogância, observava a batalha de cima do muro, degustando um sentimento de poder e soberania, já tendo como certa a vitória.

Lothiel estava ao seu lado e disse:

– Hoje os seis príncipes perecerão, e uma nova ordem emergirá.

– Sim... Eu ascenderei ao topo do poder e me assentarei no trono da onipotência.

O rebelde Zarel teve seu êxtase interrompido por um brado vindo de baixo. Era Zetalon, o Mestre dos Raios.

– ZAREL! O QUE SIGNIFICA ESSA INSANIDADE? ESSA É UMA OFENSA IMPERDOÁVEL AO NOSSO REI. ACABE COM ESA LOUCURA AGORA!

Lothiel esboçou o movimento para ir enfrentá-lo, mas Zarel o impediu.

– Não, ele é meu.

Zarel sempre teve vontade de duelar contra Zetalon. Tinha ciúmes do tratamento recebido pelo rei, que confiava a ele muito segredos e missões.

O Rebelde alçou vôo e pousou à frente do príncipe.

– Eu serei o novo rei de Elendor de agora em diante. Una-se a mim, juntos poderemos estabelecer um novo reino. Seremos mais poderosos explorando o lado oculto do universo, o reino de Kain Effus, onde a magia é poderosíssima.

– Então foi lá que você foi instruído na magia? Você compactuou com os inimigos de Elendor!

– Olhe a sua volta – disse Zarel, abrindo os braços e apontando para os anjos que guerreavam contra os príncipes. – Todos os anjos aderiram a minha causa, eles agora me obedecem. Eles estão cansados de se limitarem ao que são.

– Então você e seus anjos irão compartilhar o mesmo destino.

Zetalon não compreendia, em absoluto, o curioso fatalismo do rebelde. Ima ginou o que impulsionava sua fé no absurdo. Zarel olhava o príncipe, vendo a fúria e a incredulidade do motim, mas interrompeu o raciocínio quan do percebeu a ação da espada oponente. Era a espada de Zetalon, que descia pa ra esmagar-lhe a fronte!

Em súbita agressão, o príncipe atacou com toda a energia e perícia, e por um momento o rebelde Zarel achou-se desesperado. Mas uma força superior animou seus movimentos, e a sua maça subiu para bloquear a poderosa lâmina do adversário. Ao choque das armas, um fogaréu emanou, aclarando todo o recinto.

– Então ousa persistir no desafio, em vez de entregar-se à morte? – rosnou o príncipe de Elendor.

– Vou além com minha ousadia – rebateu Zarel. Em suprema veloci dade, rolou para o lado e avançou como uma fera voraz.

Mas Zetalon era astuto e se defendeu. Começava assim o combate, com uma incrível sucessão de golpes que, a cada batida, estremecia o Palácio Sublime.

O duelo persistia. As lâ minas se encontravam, e o o rebelde resistia, mas era clara a superioridade de Zetalon, que frustrava todos os golpes do inimigo, respon dendo às agressões com habilidade admirável.

Zarel tentou avançar com um assalto na vertical, mirando-lhe a cabeça, depois na horizontal, à direita e à esquerda. Zetalon defendia com tanta força que o bloqueio era quase um ataque e obrigava o rebelde a usar toda a potência que tinha para não se partir ao meio.

Zetalon lutava com maestria ímpar. Lançou uma sequência de ataques ligei ros, sem muita penetração, só para cansar o inimigo. Depois de dez ou quinze movimentos, alçou vôo para pular sobre Zarel, rodopiando, e descer às cos tas dele. Com esforço, o rebelde conseguiu se virar, mas a guarda ain da não estava firme. Por pura sorte, a espada do príncipe encontrou a sua maça – se encostasse na armadura, o rebelde estaria morto! A pancada foi im pressionante, e Zarel foi duramente jogado contra a parede. Se levantou prontamente, para segurar o próximo baque.

No decurso de suas aventuras, jamais enfrentara tão formidável oponente. Nem mesmo em suas legendárias batalhas confrontara um adversário com tal capacidade.

– Desista, rebelde! – exclamou o príncipe de Elendor. – Sua insistência só adiará sua morte.

– Desistir? – disse Zarel, recobrando suas forças. – Mesmo que eu não consiga te vencer por ora, não há esperança para vocês. Minhas legiões são muitas, e logo subjugarão o palácio. É só questão de tempo, príncipe. Enquanto batalhamos aqui, meus anjos batalharão até verem os príncipes e o rei mortos.

E ele tinha razão. Zetalon olhou novamente ao seu redor. As legiões de anjos pareciam não acabar. Os príncipes eram poderosos, mas não o suficiente para sustentar tamanha invasão, não sem Hecatonchires. Então, não restava alternativa. Zetalon decidiu usar uma alternativa até então desconhecida por todos os príncipes, inclusive pelo próprio Zion, irmão do rei.

Hecatonchires confiava muito em Zetalon, que era mais ligado ao rei. Certa vez, o rei lhe mostrou uma câmara secreta no palácio que levava a uma trombeta de trinta metros de altura, que culminava no topo do palácio. Essa trombeta deveria ser usada em casos extremos, onde seria ouvida até nos confins do universo. Seria um sinal de alerta caso houvesse algo que necessitasse a presença do rei nos dias de sua ausência.

Zetalon ergueu sua espada aos céus e se concentrou, com sua aura ardendo no corpo. Uma coluna de raios desceu e tocou na espada. Em seguida, o príncipe apontou a espada para Zarel, que olhava espantado para o ataque. Houve uma estrondosa e potente explosão contra o corpo de Zarel, e o rebelde foi arremessado para além dos muros do palácio. Esse era o tempo necessário para que Zetalon subisse à câmara secreta e alcançasse a trombeta.

Diante daquele espetacular ataque, os anjos pararam por um momento, deslumbrando o poder do príncipe. Mas logo Lothiel, vendo a hesitação dos guerreiros, encorajou-os gritando:

– Não parem de lutar, a vitória é nossa! – disse e também desceu para guerrear contra os príncipes remanescentes, que já estavam enfraquecidos pela fadiga da batalha interminável.

No alto da torre, Zetalon recostou a palma da mão em uma parede especialmente selecionada e sussurrou:

– Zaak'ei Falin – significava: a luz sempre triunfa sobre a escuridão.

A parede começou a se deslocar como peças de dominó, e logo mostrou uma passagem. No centro da pequena câmara, estava a trombeta. Zetalon não perdeu tempo: foi até ela e soprou com todo o seu vigor.

A trombeta explodiu em um ensurdecedor e impetuoso som. O soar foi tão potente que os anjos e os príncipes foram lançados longe com a vibração. O Palácio Sublime tremeu, o solo de todo o plano de Elendor rachou e o universo se abalou. O impacto chegou à Terra, separando os continentes.

No pátio todos olhavam aturdidos e desorientados. Até mesmo os príncipes se entreolhavam confusos. Mas logo depois de um tempo, Zarel, recuperado, invadiu novamente o pátio, furioso. E ordenou o reinício da batalha. E então todos voltaram aos contundentes embates.

De repente, um ser esplendoroso precipitou-se do alto do palácio e caiu abaixado com um dos joelhos no chão do pátio. Estava com uma armadura de ouro reluzente. Com a mão direita, segurava um cetro, também de ouro, cuja ponta havia uma safira brilhante. Na cabeça usava uma coroa belíssima. Era Hecatonchires, o rei dos deuses, que despertara ao som da trombeta.

O rei se ergueu e nada disse, apenas encarou Zarel que tremeu na presença magnífica e esplendorosa do deus.

Os anjos largaram suas armas e se ajoelharam perante o rei, na tentativa de se redimirem de suas transgressões.

– Me resumo a dizer que todos os anjos que o seguiram Zarel nesse ultraje estão sentenciados à morte. Zarel e Lothiel, como são príncipes, serão banidos definitivamente de Elendor. Viverão no lugar mais desprezível para se viver: o submundo. Lá serão aprisionados e poderão ponderá sobre essa traição.

O rei bateu com o cetro no chão e uma onda de energia varreu os anjos que não resistiram e morreram. Zarel e Lothiel foram lançados pelos ares até atingirem o universo. Depois foram vagando até o abismo da Terra.

Assim foram banidos Zarel e Lothiel para o mundo das trevas.

**Capítulo 18 – A Abertura do Portal**

Carnby, Felipe e Aline seguiram pela difícil trajetória que se estendia à frente. Pelo caminho, Carnby contou a Aline que Johnson havia se comunicado com ele, e lhe explicou sua situação. Falou dos intentos de Christopher Lamb, e sobre seu suposto trabalho para o governo.

– E você acha que ele está falando a verdade? – disse a etnóloga. – Não será mais um golpe dos dois?

– Eu acho que não – disse Carnby. – Talvez Johnson esteja mesmo falando a verdade. Eu li a agenda de Fiske, e lá ele escreveu sobre a organização de Lamb, a Bureau 713. Fiske desconfiava há muito sobre as intenções de Lamb, e isso foi o estopim para que ele aceitasse investigar a Ilha das Sombras e os Morton. Mas, além disso, ele também abriu uma investigação sobre Lamb, e foi aí que o mundo se tornou pequeno para ele.

– E Lamb cuidou da morte de Fiske – decifrou Felipe.

– Exatamente – concluiu o detetive. – E isso serviria para ele manter o seu segredo, como para me instigar a vir para a ilha. Enfim, mataria dois coelhos com uma só machadada.

Os três continuaram pela trilha e, por fim, conseguiram avistar, a alguns metros abaixo, um círculo de rochas desenhadas. No centro havia um grande arco de pedra de pelo menos vinte metros de altura, porém não havia nada de um lado nem de outro – era apenas o arco no meio do círculo. Aquele era o Portal para o mundo das trevas, o submundo desprezível.

Um homem se aproximava do Portal, uma pequena figura comparada a grande estatura do monumento.

– Vejam! – gritou Aline. – Allan já alcançou o Portal!

– Vamos, temos que correr! – disse Carnby.

Os três correram por alguns metros, mas tiveram que parar abruptamente. Uma figura monstruosa atravessou seu caminho. Era diferente de todas as criaturas que eles viram até aquele momento. Tinha traços humanos, mas metade de seu corpo era cartilaginoso e robusto.

A criatura parou na metade do caminho e olhou de esguelha para os três. Mas, surpreendentemente, desviou o olhar e seguiu seu caminho. Rumou para o precipício que havia ao lado da trilha e pulou para o fundo.

– O que foi isso? – divagou Felipe confuso.

– Não tenho a menor idéia – disse Carnby.

Aline nada disse. Por um momento, ela achou ter visto uma feição conhecida no perfil do rosto da fera. Mas seria improvável a sua dedução.

– Vamos logo – disse Carnby, interrompendo a concentração da etnóloga. – Allan está abrindo o Portal.

Em frente ao Portal, Allan já começava a conjurar a magia do Ritual de Abertura. Porém um homem com vestes indígenas brancas surgiu por trás, tão astuta e silenciosamente que parecia ter saído das sombras.

– Pare, Allan! – disse o homem. – Não faça isso. Você não entende o erro que está prestes a cometer.

Allan se virou e, ao ver de quem se tratava, esboçou um desdenhoso e frio sorriso.

– Ora, Edenshaw... Por muitos anos você tem me observado, esperando este exato momento para se certificar que seus poderes de bruxaria ainda estão vivos. Mas é tarde demais; você deveria ter implorado muito antes. Você e eu sabemos que hoje é o grande dia, ou melhor, a noite. Você está tremendo, no entanto, está como todos estão: fascinado. Agora sei que somente meu pai conseguiu combater a loucura que amaldiçoa todos os Morton, e foi isso que o matou... Eu o matei. E você quer que eu desista agora? Passei a vida inteira esperando por esse momento. O mundo dos humanos não me importa mais. A minha pesquisa vingou, eu criei um novo ser, um ser sem consciência, sem sentimentos, sem dor; um ser que nunca terá dúvidas ou esperança. Logo minhas crianças governarão a Terra.

– O seu coração se tornou tão vazio quanto a sua alma – disse Edenshaw, com melancolia na voz. – Ainda há tempo, Allan, para você acabar com essa infâmia. Eu lhe imploro, não faça isso.

– Já chega, velho. Nada do que disser mudará o destino que aguarda o mundo. Não me faça perder mais tempo.

– Então não me resta escolha – retrucou o xamã.

Edenshaw fez um símbolo com as mãos e um globo de luz surgiu e voou em direção a Allan. Este, por sua vez, estendeu a mão, e com a palma fez o globo parar.

O índio olhou com admiração.

– Como pode ver, xamã, você não foi o único instruído na magia.

Dito isso, Allan devolveu o globo de luz com intensidade e velocidade tamanha que o índio não pôde se esquivar. A energia estourou em seu peito e o arremessou longe, indo se chocar contra a parede ao fundo. Nesse exato momento, Carnby, Aline e Felipe chegaram e logo foram acudir Edenshaw.

Allan virou-se novamente para o Portal e terminou a conjuração. Carnby correu para tentar impedi-lo, mas não chegou a tempo. Quando o detetive ficou a alguns metros de alcançar Allan, todo o recinto tremeu, e o arco de pedra começou a tremeluzir. No centro, uma luz avermelhada surgiu com uma fumaça atônita: o ritual fora concluído e o Portal fora aberto. Enfim o plano de Allan vingara.

Carnby conseguiu ver movimentos no centro do Portal, e logo em seguida diversas criaturas começaram a sair, tantas que seria impossível sobreviver ou mesmo fugir. Muitas delas eram inéditas aos olhos dos Guerreiros da Luz – algumas eram terrenas, outras aladas. E então o detetive viu uma criatura alada voar em rasante pelo recinto, e logo a identificou como a mesma que atacara o hidroavião e ferira Stewart.

De repente, uma figura totalmente diferente saiu pelo Portal. Ao vê-lo, Carnby logo reconheceu: era Zarel, o Ceifador, que já havia cruzado com ele na charneca. Não fosse um deus da luz, Zatelon, o detetive estaria morto. Mas o deus batalhou excepcionalmente e venceu.

Lá estava ele novamente, liberto. Nos seus olhos um brilho de confiança cintilava. Trajava a mesma couraça de batalha, e estava com sua máscara.

Zarel olhou para o cenário e respirou fundo, sentindo a liberdade. Então, seu olhar se voltou para Carnby, que estava à sua frente, atônito.

– Você de novo – disse o Ceifador. – Confesso que sua insistência me irrita profundamente.

Carnby sentiu seus músculos se contorcerem, e de repente começou a flutuar, parando na altura dos olhos de Zarel, pois ele tinha cerca de três metros de altura. O detetive não conseguia se mexer, estava paralisado de braços abertos. Sentia também uma imensa dor, que corria todo o seu corpo, porém mal conseguia gritar. Viu que Zarel fazia aquilo com apenas uma das mãos.

Aline e Felipe olhavam apreensivos, pensando em algum jeito de livrar o amigo.

– Isso mesmo – disse Allan –, acabe com ele de uma vez! Não falhe de novo.

Zarel virou-se para Allan.

– Silêncio, estúpido mortal. Você acha que pode me dar ordens? Sua mentalidade é tão escassa que achou que eu lhe servia, mas você quem estava me servindo. Porém, agora você não me serve para mais nada.

Ergueu a mão e uma onda de energia o varreu para o longe, voando pelos ares.

– E você se tornou um desagradável e irritante empecilho para mim – disse o sombrio a Carnby. – Sua patética aventura de colecionador de estatuetas acaba aqui. Agora você verá...

O discurso de Zarel foi interrompido por um projétil que se chocou contra seu ombro. Eram Aline e Felipe arremessando várias pedras que encontravam no caminho, para chamar a atenção do sombrio, e conseguiram.

Irritado com a interrupção, Zarel lançou Carnby para o lado com força, fazendo-o rolar precipício abaixo.

– Mas o que são esses insetos? – enojou-se o Ceifador. Os pedregulhos simplesmente não o feriam. Alguns, inclusive, nem chegavam a se chocar contra seu corpo, se dissipavam antes e viravam pó, tamanha era a sua aura ardente.

Enquanto as pedras voavam ao seu encontro, o Ceifador ergueu a mão e uma bola de energia negra se desenvolveu.

Os dois pararam de arremessar as pedras. Felipe olhou assustado e sem querer deixou cair a pedra que segurava no próprio pé.

– AI! – o historiador soltou um urro de dor.

Zarel preparou o lançamento da energia que sem dúvida desintegraria os dois. Mas todo o lugar tremeu e o Ceifador franziu o cenho, desistindo do ataque. Constatou que algo estava vindo de cima. Subitamente o teto se espatifou e sete raios de luz aterrissaram de frente ao sombrio. Quando a intensidade da luz diminuiu, Aline e Felipe viram que eram guerreiros devidamente trajados para batalhar, com suas armaduras e couraças.

– Os sete deuses da luz – sussurrou Edenshaw, que estava tentando ficar de pé.

As criaturas das trevas, que ainda saiam aos montes, se concentraram nos inimigos.

Hecatonchires, o rei dos deuses, se adiantou e disse, tanto para Zarel quanto para as criaturas:

– Nenhum de vocês passará desta noite com vida – sua voz foi tão potente e deslumbrante que as criaturas tremeram. – Nenhum de vocês deixará este lugar!

– O rei dos deuses veio finalmente – zombou Zarel. – Mas atrasado, como sempre. Não sou mais o mesmo de antes reizinho, não tenho mais medo de você.

– Lave essa boca imunda antes de se dirigir ao rei! – vociferou Zion.

Hiranos, um dos príncipes, se virou para Aline, Felipe e Edenshaw e disse:

– Vão, realizem o Ritual e acabem com isso. Nós cuidaremos deles, essa não é mais a batalha de vocês.

Eles assentiram com a cabeça. Edenshaw pegou as sete estatuetas que havia escondido atrás de uma pedra para que Allan não as tentasse tomar. Em seguida foi ajudado por Aline e Felipe. Desceram a rampa em direção ao precipício, o mesmo que Carnby havia caído.

– O irmãozinho do rei se ofendeu? – desdenhou o Ceifador. – Vocês não passam de seres imundos achando que são deuses acima de tudo.

– JÁ CHEGA! – gritou Zetalon. – Eu já te derrotei, sombrio, duas vezes. E agora vai ser a terceira.

Então, o Mestre dos Raios desembainhou a espada e alçou vôo em direção ao sombrio.

– Zetalon, não! – gritou Hecatonchires, mas era tarde demais. Ele já estava no ar, pronto para desferir o golpe.

Enquanto mergulhava no ar, um evento inesperado tomou forma. O corpo delgado de Zarel foi objeto de uma transformação instantânea e assaz assombrosa. Em uma fração de segundo, o sombrio cresceu em tama nho, convertendo-se em um ser monstruoso. Os músculos saltaram, as pernas engrossaram. Das mãos brota ram garras, no mesmo momento em que a máscara saltou longe com o crescimento do rosto que se convertia abruptamente, com chifres enormes.

Surpreendido, Zetalon perdeu a precisão do golpe, que instantes atrás mirava o rosto pequeno de Zarel.

O Ceifador, agora muito mais apavorante e poderoso, desenhou um movimento espantoso, para empreender uma manobra ousada. Se lançou no ar e suas enormes garras encontraram o pescoço de Zetalon, deixando-o completamente indefeso. No assalto seguinte, Zarel jogou o peso do seu corpo para descer e encravar Zetalon no solo, de tal forma que o deus da luz não podia mais se soltar. Com força espantosa, a fera arrojou o inimigo, que se espatifou com as costas no chão, ferido e atordoado. A investida fez rachar a couraça divina. Zetalon se acuou e a potência da aura feneceu.

Os deuses da luz olharam espantados e incrédulos.

– O que significa isso? – disse Feny.

– Anima Lactans – revelou Hecatonchires.

– A magia de Kain Effus? – disse Hiranos.

– Isso mesmo – confirmou o sombrio. – A magia mais forte e mortal que existe.

– Mas para conseguir isso você teria que sugar a alma de um deus – disse Kalin. – De quem você poderia... – ele parou de falar subitamente. E então viu que Lothiel não estava ali. – Você matou Lothiel!

– Ele acabou sendo de muita serventia pra mim. Por que essa admiração? Ele era seu inimigo.

– Chega de baboseiras, Zarel – disse o rei. – Solte Zetalon e me enfrente. Não era isso que você sempre queria, me enfrentar? Pois agora é o momento, só você e eu.

– Muito bem – disse o Ceifador. – Então finalmente terei minha vingança. Aceito seu desafio.

Zarel, então, fez outro movimento brusco com a cauda e arremessou o príncipe com força. Mas Acariel, com habilidade espantosa, alçou vôo e agarrou Zetalon, impedindo-o de se chocar contra a parede.

– Mas, meu rei, podemos lutar todos juntos e acabar com isso.

– Não, Kalin – disse o rei. Em seguida se virou para os príncipes. – Eu cuido de Zarel, vocês vão e matem as criaturas das trevas. Não as deixem sair dessa ilha.

Os príncipes hesitaram por um instante, mas depois assentiram e então começaram a batalhar contra as criaturas, que aproveitaram o buraco no teto e escaparam para a ilha. Então, os príncipes as seguiram, alçando vôo.

**Capítulo 19 – O Confronto Final**

Carnby sentia todo o seu corpo doer. Por um instante achou que havia quebrado algum osso, mas logo viu que não. Para a sua sorte, ele havia rolado por uma rampa na qual amorteceu sua queda, que seria fatal.

Um corte em sua testa desenhou uma risca de sangue em seu rosto, e havia várias escoriações em seu corpo. O revólver não estava mais em sua cintura, havia caído em algum lugar, assim como sua lanterna.

Visivelmente cansado e ferido, pôs-se de joelhos, respirou fundo e se levantou com dificuldade. Mas a dor novamente lhe atacara, desta vez no rosto. Allan lhe desferiu um soco inumano, seguido de um grito de raiva.

Carnby rodopiou cambaleante e novamente caiu.

– É tudo culpa sua! – gritou Allan, alucinadamente. Estava tão cego de ódio, que seus olhos estavam rubros e saliva escorria pelo canto da boca.

Carnby tentou se recuperar. Ajoelhou-se mais uma vez, mas não teve forças para se levantar, em vez disso ficou de quatro, se contorcendo de dor.

– Se tem alguém que é culpado, é você, Allan – divagou o detetive. – Você queria tudo e agora não tem nada: sem família, sem amigos e sem amor. Até as criaturas das trevas o abandonaram.

Aquelas palavras acenderam ainda mais a ira de Allan, que correu e, com toda a força que lhe sobrava, chutou a barriga do detetive, fazendo-o se elevar a alguns centímetros do chão e rolar adiante.

Carnby cuspiu sangue e sua visão ficou turva. Viu Allan se aproximar para finalizar seu intento maldoso.

– Você vai morrer agora, detetive.

Allan avançou, e o detetive viu, através de sua visão embaçada, o atacante hesitar. Parou e olhou para alguma coisa que estava atrás de Carnby, e seu rosto logo se transmutou para espanto.

Com muita dificuldade, o detetive se virou e viu uma criatura, a mesma que havia cruzado com Aline, Felipe e ele no andar superior. Logo que ela saiu das sombras, o detetive também se espantou ao ver seu rosto. Metade de sua face era monstruosa, cujas feições estavam em carne viva. Porém a outra metade era o rosto de Obed Morton.

Carnby estava certo de que agora morreria, não tinha forças para lutar ou até fugir da criatura. Mas, para a sua surpresa, o Obed monstruoso passou por ele, fazendo nada mais do que encarar Allan austeramente.

– Olhe para mim – ordenou o monstro a Allan. Parecia haver duas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo: uma com a voz de Obed e outra com um gutural medonho. – Veja o que você fez com o seu irmão, seu próprio irmão.

– Obed... Eu... – gaguejou Allan, tão nervoso que seus lábios tremiam. – Eu não... Como você... Não era pra você ter consciência, nem sentimentos. Como isso aconteceu?

– Se esqueceu que eu fugi do seu laboratório antes que você injetasse todo o DNA das criaturas em meu corpo? O que você me injetou não foi o suficiente para me transformar por completo. Uma parte de mim ainda está imune, e esta parte quer vingança.

– Não pode ser! Escute, irmão, eu posso lhe curar, posso te transformar em humano de novo.

– Não! Você não merece mais viver. Você não transformou somente metade do meu corpo em monstro, minhas monstruosidades começaram quando concordei em te ajudar. Muitas pessoas inocentes morreram por causa de seus caprichos idiotas. Você precisa pagar por isso.

– Não faça isso, eu... – Allan percebeu que era perda de tempo tentar suplicar por sua vida. Então deu meia volta e correu, na tentativa de fugir.

Obed girou o braço direito e este se esticou como uma mangueira maleável. Suas garras envolveram todo o corpo de Allan, trazendo-o de volta para encará-lo novamente. Apertou as garras e Allan gritou tentando se livrar, mas seus braços também estavam presos junto ao corpo.

– Olhe para mim! Quero que você morra vendo sua criação.

Obed pressionou mais uma vez o corpo do irmão, mas desta vez com toda a sua força. Allan arregalou os olhos. Sua respiração falhou, sua boca se abriu, mas nenhum som saiu. Carnby conseguiu ouvir o som de ossos se quebrando, e então Allan morreu.

Obed largou o corpo delgado do irmão no chão e se lamentou: uma lágrima escorreu em sua face humana. Virou-se para o detetive e disse:

– Eu não queria fazer tudo isso, quero dizer, deixar tudo isso acontecer.

Em meio a todos aqueles acontecimentos, seria improvável acreditar naquelas palavras, ainda mais depois do que ele fez. Mas o detetive sempre acreditou que ações valem mais do que mil palavras. E aquilo o convenceu, sentiu que havia veracidade nas palavras de Obed.

– Bom, não posso dizer que tudo se consertou, mas acredito que se arrependeu.

Obed balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Deixe-me ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Nesse momento, do outro lado da extremidade, Aline, Felipe e Edenshaw desciam por outra rampa. Quando avistaram a criatura de costas com as mãos em Carnby, eles correram para socorrer o amigo.

– Afaste-se dele, criatura imunda! – gritou Felipe, que assim como Aline, estava empunhando sua arma. – Não vou deixar você machucá-lo.

– Felipe, não! – alertou Carnby. – Está tudo bem, não é o que parece.

Aline e Felipe franziram o cenho, mas logo entenderam quando a criatura se virou para eles. Aline tapou a boca com a mão.

– É impressão minha ou esse bicho tem a metade do Obed Morton? – disse Felipe boquiaberto.

– Professor Morton? – disse Aline.

Carnby, que agora estava de pé, logo explicou.

– Esta foi mais uma experiência de Allan – o detetive apontou para o corpo esmagado de Allan no chão. E foi então que eles viram que ele estava morto.

– Uma experiência mal-sucedida – completou Obed com sua dupla voz, quase fazendo Felipe cair pra trás de susto. – Eu consegui fugir antes que Allan conseguisse terminar e acabei ficando assim.

– Sinto muito – disse Aline. – Então foi você que... – ela apontou para o corpo de Allan.

– Sim, eu o matei.

Edenshaw se aproximou e os advertiu.

– Temos que ir logo, não podemos mais perder tempo.

– Então vamos – disse Carnby.

Felipe ajudou o detetive e eles foram em direção a uma pequena caverna. Porém Aline percebeu que Obed não os acompanhou.

– Você não vem?

– Não, o mundo não precisa de alguém como eu.

– Mas nós podemos dar um jeito nisso, podemos tentar fazer algumas experiências para torná-lo normal de novo.

– Não, senhorita. O que eu quero dizer é que o mundo não precisa de um Morton. Esse nome precisa ser extinto da Terra. Vá em paz, eu ficarei aqui e morrerei com a ilha. Por favor, não insista.

Aline entristeceu-se, mesmo diante de todos aqueles acontecimentos. Ela sempre soube que havia uma parte boa dentro do professor, e estava certa.

– Está bem. Fico grata por nos ajudar agora.

– É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

Aline acenou e se virou. Após alguns passos, Obed a chamou novamente.

– Espere. Eu sei o que fez a senhorita vir para cá. Lamb armou tudo isso. Enfim, boa sorte na busca pelo seu pai.

Aline logo compreendeu.

– Obrigada. Adeus...

Edenshaw e os Guerreiros da Luz rumaram para a pequena caverna.

Zarel e Hecatonchires encaravam-se austeramente. O Ceifador agora era tão poderoso quanto o rei dos deuses, e aquela seria a batalha derradeira: luz contra sombra – o embate final.

Os gigantes mantinham os olhos fixos e começaram, ao mesmo tempo, a circular um ao outro.

– Por que tudo isso, Zarel?

– Sempre as mesmas perguntas. Você ainda não entende minhas intenções. Porém, devo dizer que agora tem uma pitada de vingança: você me aprisionou nas trevas por cem mil anos!

– Eu não, suas ações fizeram isso – disse o rei com o olhar inerte no Ceifador. – Não compreendo, você era um príncipe poderoso, um dos mais poderosos. Por que queria tomar o meu lugar?

– Você é limitado, nobre rei. Você nos proíbe a estudar magia, a elevar nossos poderes. Mas Kain Effus foi um lugar que me acolheu e me ensinou muito.

– Kain Effus e seus habitantes são malignos, assim como a magia que utilizam. O aprendizado de sua magia tem um preço: a maldade. Aquele que possui a magia de Kain Effus se torna obscuro e sombrio, perde as emoções e os sentidos.

Zarel nada disse. Eles continuaram em círculo como leões prestes a exterminar um ao outro.

– Você não percebe o quanto se tornou sombrio? – continuou Hecatonchires. – Veja no que se tornou, no que praticou. Eu sei que você não é assim, Zarel, sei o quanto era bom. Mas a magia negra de Kain Effus te transformou.

– Não! Você se acha justo, mas não é! Zetalon sempre foi o seu favorito, o seu confidente. Tantas batalhas e missões eu me ofereci a realizar, mas você sempre escolhia a ele... Sempre ele!

– Então é essa a questão? – disse o rei enquanto via os olhos de Zarel cintilarem. – Você acha que me importava mais com ele? Eu me importava com todos vocês... Ainda me importo. Por que acha que eu não matei você e Lothiel quando tramaram o motim? Eu preferia ver vocês banidos do que... Mortos.

– E você acha que há vida no submundo? Como acha que me senti vivendo durante cem mil anos em um lugar atormentado?

– E o que você queria que eu fizesse depois daquele ultraje? Você sabia da gravidade daquele ato e tinha que aguentar as consequências.

– Basta! Estou cansado de seus sermões. Vamos resolver logo isso.

– Liberte-se desse ódio, Zarel, eu sei que você consegue... E volte pra casa.

Zarel não havia demonstrado reação até aquele momento. Hecatonchires percebeu que o Ceifador tinha se chocado com suas palavras, ou até mesmo se surpreendido. Seus olhos se perderam no cenário e um branco passou em sua mente, mas logo voltou a si.

– Não, você não vai me manipular! Chegou o seu fim, reizinho.

Zarel partiu para a batalha e, enquanto corria, a maça fulgente surgiu em sua mão, ainda mais poderosa e ardente. Hecatonchires não teve alternativa e também correu para o confronto, com seu poderoso cetro de ouro com ponta de safira brilhante.

Quando os dois estavam para se chocar, eles ergueram suas armas e investiram. A colisão pareceu uma explosão atômica. No chão uma cratera se abriu seguida de várias fendas por todo o solo, pilares foram destroçados e uma parte do teto desabou.

Os dois etéreos foram lançados longe em lugares opostos. Suas armas se despedaçaram e suas couraças foram reduzidas a pó, tamanho foi o poder do impacto.

Os dois se levantaram aturdidos e novamente se encararam.

– Como pode ver, meus poderes se igualaram aos seus, nobre rei.

– Mas a que preço? Você se rendeu a uma transformação nefasta.

Zarel rosnou de raiva.

– Essa transformação nefasta vai te esmagar.

Eles partiram novamente para o embate, agora desarmados.

Na Ilha das Sombras os seis príncipes ainda batalhavam arduamente contra as criaturas das trevas. Algumas delas eram extremamente fortes e davam muito trabalho, mas não conseguiam superar os etéreos de Elendor.

Zetalon, com seus raios fulminantes, eliminava várias criaturas de uma vez. Kalin invocava guerreiros de pedra para auxiliá-los na demanda. Hiranos atacava telepaticamente, as induzindo a se matarem. Zion as destroçava com paredes e colunas de fogo. Feny as atordoava com seus funis de vento e suas tempestades. Acariel as envolvia em cubos de água e logo após as arremessava longe.

Os príncipes lutavam em perfeita harmonia, combinando golpes e estratégias.

Mesmo acuadas, as criaturas das trevas lutavam incansavelmente, pois só assim poderiam tentar escapar e se libertar finalmente. Mas, poderiam elas resistir aos insuperáveis deuses da luz?

Hecatonchires e Zarel hesitaram por um instante, talvez para tentar estudar uma maneira melhor para o ataque. E então seus corpos se encontraram novamente em um fervoroso duelo.

Zarel atacava com uma perícia extraordinária, mas o rei dos deuses conseguia frustrar seus ataques. Eram tão rápidos que seus golpes deixavam rastros de movimento impressos no ar, os quais desapareciam momentos depois. O Ceifador tentou uma cotovelada por cima no mesmo instante em que girou o corpo. Mas Hecatonchires se esquivou com maestria, e com a mão esquerda arremessou o sombrio contra a parede.

Enquanto Zarel voava, Hecatonchires se adiantou e chegou antes que o corpo do inimigo se chocasse contra a parede e amplificou o golpe com sua mão, afundando-o ainda mais na rocha. Mas o sombrio desferiu um chute contra o peito do rei e o lançou contra um pilar que facilmente foi despedaçado.

O Ceifador aproveitou que Hecatonchires estava caído e alçou vôo para investir um golpe com suas garras afiadas. Mas o rei dos deuses era muito astuto e experiente em batalhas. Esperou o exato momento e se esquivou do ataque feroz do inimigo, restando nada mais para ele do que encravar suas garras no solo irregular. Com isso, Hecatonchires girou no ar e agarrou-lhe o pescoço, numa gravata. Mas Zarel era muito forte e alçou vôo acometendo as costas do rei contra o teto uma, duas, três vezes. E então o rei largou o seu pescoço.

Hecatonchires caiu aturdido e Zarel logo montou em seu corpo, imobilizando seus braços com os joelhos.

– Você perdeu, alteza, e vai morrer – disse o sombrio, erguendo as garras mirando-lhe o pescoço.

– Zarel... Não faça isso.

O sombrio se rendeu a uma risada seca.

– Ora, o rei dos deuses suplicando por sua vida? Isso é mesmo satisfatório. Mas receio que não vai adiantar – então preparou o golpe final.

Suas garras deslizaram pelo ar, mas parou a centímetros do pescoço do rei. Hecatonchires viu hesitação no rosto sombrio de Zarel que começava a transpirar, suas pupilas tremiam e seus dentes rangiam.

O Ceifador ouviu uma voz, que mais parecia uma cobra sibilando, ecoar em sua mente.

– Mate-o! Mate-o agora!

O rei dos deuses percebeu que Zarel estava relutando em sua decisão.

– Zarel, escute-me. Você não precisa fazer isso, eu posso te ajudar.

– Você não entende, é mais forte do que eu. Me controla por dentro.

Hecatonchires, então, percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

– Não. Você é um príncipe de Elendor, o etéreo divino das constelações de Yin. Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Olhe nos meus olhos.

O sombrio fixou seus olhos nos de Hecatonchires. As íris dos olhos do rei se acenderam em azul fluorescente e Zarel se achou em êxtase. Instantes depois soltou um urro desesperado e uma fumaça negra saiu de sua boca e se estacionou ao lado, formando uma figura sombria. Rapidamente o corpo de Zarel voltou ao seu estado normal: sem chifres, sem garras, assim como era quando príncipe.

A figura que se manifestou estava encapuzada, onde por baixo não se podia ver nada mais do que escuridão. Seguida do capuz, uma capa se estendia até os tornozelos. Segurava uma foice, lembrando muito a Morte.

– Quem é você? – espantou-se o rei, que estava se levantando.

Zarel, que estava se recuperando, revelou:

– Este é Effélion, o filho de um dos Três Magos de Kain Effus. Foi ele quem me instruiu na magia oculta. Ele queria se vingar de Elendor pela morte de seu pai.

– Sim – disse Effélion. – E você falhou e frustrou meus planos.

– Então era você que controlava Zarel nos intentos malignos – disse o rei. – Era você o tempo todo.

– E o meu plano seria perfeito se esse estúpido não hesitasse instantes atrás.

Hecatonchires olhou para Zarel. O sombrio se explicou.

– Eu só queria ser mais forte, o mais forte dos príncipes. Talvez assim você confiasse mais em mim do que em Zetalon.

O rei percebeu porque Zarel fizera tudo aquilo, seus sentimentos estavam feridos causados pelo ciúme. E foi aí que Effélion se aproveitou para pôr seu plano em prática e arquitetar sua vingança.

– E então eu permiti que Effélion preenchesse minha aura para aumentar meu poder – continuou Zarel. – Mas, a partir daí, eu não consegui mais controlar minhas ações. Estava completamente dominado. Perdoe-me, meu rei, eu jamais queria feri-lo.

– Não necessita me pedir perdão, você é como um irmão para mim, assim como todos os príncipes. Irmãos se desentendem, mas nunca se separam.

Zarel deixou um sorriso fluir em seu rosto.

– Que comovente – enojou-se Effélion. – Mas meus planos não vão ser frustrados, a minha vingança irá se cumprir.

– Hoje não, nem nunca! – exclamou Hecatonchires.

– É mesmo? Eu sou um mago de Kain Effus, e vocês estão desarmados.

– Você deveria ter aprendido algo quando entrou em minha aura – divagou Zarel. – Eu sou o Mestre das Armas, e isso significa que posso conjurar as armas de volta para quem eu quiser – ele estendeu a mão para o rei.

Hecatonchires logo compreendeu e segurou a mão de Zarel. E então suas armas surgiram em suas mãos: a maça para Zarel e o cetro para Hecatonchires, perfeitamente como eram antes.

Effélion tremeu e recuou, mas não pôde fugir da majestade dos dois etéreos. Então tentou uma investida. Lançou uma onda de energia negra com sua foice, mas os dois se esquivaram e, numa fração de segundo, Zarel se posicionou nas costa do inimigo e o golpeou com a maça, fazendo-o voar desnorteadamente pelo ar. Hecatonchires aproveitou a deixa e lançou uma luz magnífica com seu cetro e atingiu o peito do mago sombrio. Imediatamente o corpo de Effélion se desintegrou e se esfarelou como poeira ao vento.

Hecatonchires correu até Zarel e o abraçou.

– Eu sempre soube que você não era daquele jeito. Mas agora tudo está resolvido, volte conosco para Elendor.

A feição de Zarel se entristeceu.

– Não posso voltar para Elendor.

– O quê?

– Mesmo que não tenha sido eu quem fez tudo isso, de certo modo, tenho culpa. Eu não deveria ter procurado Effélion. Além disso, eu matei Lothiel. Os príncipes nunca vão me perdoar.

– Todos nós estamos propícios ao erro, até eu. Eu errei em achar que poderia confiar meus segredos somente a Zetalon. Todos os príncipes são dignos de minha confiança. Quis protegê-lo e acabei ferindo seus sentimentos.

Zarel sorriu hesitante, mas aliviado por alcançar o perdão do rei.

Eles subiram ao encontro dos príncipes que ainda batalhavam contra as criaturas.

Quando os príncipes avistaram Zarel, se espantaram e se admiraram ao mesmo tempo.

– O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou Zion.

Antes que Hecatonchires respondesse, Zarel tomou a frente e se ajoelhou perante os príncipes.

– Meus irmãos, peço perdão por toda dor que lhes causei. Em minha ignorância permiti que o mal se manifestasse em minha aura, me fazendo causar todas as atrocidades que vocês sabem muito bem. Mas agora estou aqui para que vocês decidam o meu destino. Aceitarei a punição de bom grado, seja qual for. Apenas peço que, se um dia ainda se lembrarem de mim, lembrem-se de quando eu ainda era príncipe e me perdoem.

Zetalon foi até Zarel e disse:

– Levante-se, meu irmão. Não precisaremos lembrar-nos do passado, e sim viver o presente. Sinto que seu arrependimento é verdadeiro. Esqueça o passado e lute conosco, como nos velhos tempos – ele ergueu a mão para Zarel, que se levantou e logo o abraçou, lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto.

Todos os príncipes deram as boas vindas a Zarel, e então, todos juntos, batalharam contra as criaturas remanescentes. Zarel, inspirado, derrotava centenas delas.

Edenshaw e os Guerreiros da Luz adentraram a caverna e logo avistaram um altar com sete pinos encravados um ao lado do outro.

– É aqui – disse Edenshaw –, aqui que devemos realizar o Ritual. Temos que encaixar as sete estatuetas nos sete pinos.

– Bom, e o que estamos esperando? – disse Aline, desamarrando as cordas que prendiam as estatuetas.

Todos ajudaram a encaixar os pinos nos seus devidos lugares.

– Muito bem – disse Edenshaw. – Agora vão.

– O quê? – disse Aline. – Mas e o senhor?

– Eu vou ficar e terminar o Ritual. Minha vida já está no fim e preciso terminar como um Abkanis: cumprindo o meu dever.

– Não! – disse Aline, deixando escapar lágrimas dos olhos. Correu e abraçou o xamã.

– Não chore, minha jovem. É pra ser assim, deixe-me cumprir o meu destino.

Aline fez que sim com a cabeça, lentamente.

Carnby também o abraçou.

– Obrigado por tudo – disse o detetive.

– Eu que agradeço a ajuda de vocês.

Em seguida foi a vez de Felipe.

– Hã... Eu não sou muito bom com despedidas. Então, obrigado, senhor xamã – ele prestou continência como um soldado. Em seguida o abraçou.

– Cuide-se, meu amigo. Você é um excelente historiador, então, eu queria que você ficasse com isso – ele puxou um livro do bolso e o entregou. – Eu sei que todos irão lhe indagar acerca de nosso povo. Nesse livro você encontrará a história dos Abkanis. Mas eu te peço, não revele sobre nossos poderes e nossos segredos. Muitos ambiciosos tentarão se aproveitar disso.

– Confie em mim, eu não falarei nada.

– Eu confio em vocês. Agora vão, sigam por aquela passagem e logo estarão na ilha.

Eles se despediram e rumaram para a saída.

Edenshaw deu início ao Ritual, conjurando sua magia. E então toda a ilha começou a tremer intensamente.

A batalha continuava árdua na ilha. As criaturas, que tentavam fugir a todo o custo, jaziam aos montes. Então a ilha começou a tremer e Hecatonchires deu a ordem:

– Vamos, nosso trabalho aqui acabou.

– Mas ainda há muitas criaturas – disse Feny.

– Elas já estão condenadas – disse o rei.

E então todos subiram para Elendor, inclusive Zarel.

Carnby, Aline e Felipe seguiram pelo único caminho que havia até alcançarem a ilha. Logo avistaram um helicóptero pousando no litoral. Correram o máximo que puderam, tentando não cair com o tremor que se seguia na ilha.

Quando enfim alcançaram o helicóptero, eles logo subiram e se acomodaram nos assentos.

– Então você veio mesmo – disse Carnby a Johnson.

Aline deu um tapa no rosto de Johnson, deixando a marca de seus dedos.

– Isso é por ter nos enganado, sobretudo a mim, com aquela foto.

Felipe arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Eu sinto muito, mesmo – foi tudo o que Johnson conseguiu dizer.

Enquanto sobrevoavam, eles contemplaram a ilha ser completamente destruída. Ela afundava como se estivesse sobre uma areia movediça. Segundos depois toda ela estava submersa. E assim a Ilha das Sombras desapareceu do planeta.

– Nossa! – Felipe quase perdeu o fôlego. – Nós conseguimos mesmo, não é?

– Enquanto a Lamb? – indagou Carnby a Johnson.

– Eu não sei muito, mas creio que ele conseguiu as traduções das tábuas Abkanis.

– O quê? – disse Felipe. – Como?

– Ele ameaçou, ou melhor, chantageou Obed Morton para lhe entregar as traduções.

– Mas para que ele quer as traduções se a ilha foi destruída? – Carnby apontou para baixo.

– Bom, parece que a Ilha das Sombras não era o único lugar no qual havia um Portal.

– Está querendo dizer que há mais lugares como este? – exclamou Aline.

– Receio que sim, poucos, mas há. Muitos deles foram destruídos ao longo da História. Dizem que Atlântida era um desses lugares, e então...

– Então Atlântida afundou – completou Felipe.

– Exatamente, assim como esta ilha.

– Temos que achar logo Lamb e prendê-lo – disse Carnby.

– Não é simples assim – disse Johnson. – Ele é muito influente, é como se não existisse. Ele só é achado quando quer, ninguém sabe onde ele fica ou mora.

– Se depender de mim, irei até o submundo para achá-lo – revelou o detetive.

Finalmente eles chegaram ao heliporto de Massachusetts, no momento em que o primeiro raio solar do dia enchia o ambiente. Havia três carros pretos estacionados próximos a eles.

– Bom, e agora? – disse Carnby.

– Esses carros os levarão para suas casas – Johnson apontou para Carnby e Aline. – Enquanto a você, Felipe, será levado a um aeroporto para poder pegar um vôo para o Brasil. Aqui está a passagem.

– Primeira classe? Uáu!

– Você merece – elogiou Johnson. – Bom, vou deixar vocês a sós. Quando estiverem prontos sigam para os carros. Adeus.

Quando Johnson se distanciou, Carnby disse:

– Então é aqui que nos separamos, mais uma vez.

– Espero que um dia vocês possam ir me visitar lá no Rio de Janeiro – convidou Felipe. – Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar de lá.

– Seria maravilhoso – disse Aline.

– É uma boa idéia – disse Carnby. – Quem sabe eu não te vença numa partida de xadrez.

– Acho uma possibilidade remota, mas eu adoraria jogar com você.

E então Felipe deu um abraço demorado em cada um e seguiu para um dos carros, que logo deu partida e seguiu seu rumo.

Carnby e Aline se entreolharam na melancolia de uma despedida.

– Devo dizer que foi uma honra combater as criaturas das trevas ao seu lado, Srta Cedrac – o detetive fez uma reverência.

– A honra foi minha, Sr. Carnby – devolveu a reverência.

– Já que passamos por uma aventura um tanto quanto assustadora, e arriscamos nossas vidas em várias situações, eu me sinto à vontade de lhe convidar para jantarmos algum dia desses.

– Será um prazer.

– Então está combinado – disse o detetive. – Não se atrase, ou abrirei uma investigação.

Eles se abraçaram e seguiram para os carros.

E assim a jornada dos Guerreiros da Luz havia sido cumprida. Carnby, Aline e Felipe seguiram para as suas casas, satisfeitos por terem feito a coisa certa.

**Epílogo**

**Rio de Janeiro, um ano depois**

Felipe havia se tornado muito famoso após ter publicado um livro sobre os Abkanis. E lá estava ele para a tarde de autógrafos. A coletiva estava lotada, todos esperavam para fazer suas perguntas e ter um autógrafo do historiador.

Felipe começou o seu discurso:

– Senhoras e senhores, baseado em minhas evidências, eu posso confirmar que a alta forma de desenvolvimento da civilização Abkanis, com um complexo sistema de escrita, apareceu há 15.000 anos no local que hoje é conhecido como Estados Unidos. Essa civilização guarda uma rica história, ainda mais extensa do que a da civilização Judaico-Cristã. Diferentes de outras civilizações humanas, eles nunca tentaram estender seus territórios para conquistar outros, e nem tampouco tentaram emigrar. É importante lembrar-se que a palavra "Abkanis" significa "Guardião" em sua linguagem.

– A sociedade Abkanis não era organizada em torno da unidade familiar, mas sobre uma estrutura comunitária. A partir da idade de 12 anos, homens e mulheres, sem discriminação sexual, eram iniciados em rituais que duravam 12 longos anos. No fim da iniciação, eles eram promovidos ao status de "Guardião". Neste ponto, as diversas funções religiosas, militares e domésticas lhes eram atribuídas. Os Abkanis viviam em cavernas, no entanto, sua religião não era baseada no fogo, mas sim na luz.

As pessoas aplaudiram Felipe, que se sentou para atender a coletiva. E então começaram as perguntas.

– Professor, sabe nos dizer o que de fato aconteceu com a ilha? – perguntou um homem ao fundo.

– Bom, eu não entendo muito sobre as tectônicas das camadas, mas o que posso dizer é que o que acorreu foi o que os especialistas chamam de micro-redução. A Ilha das Sombras estava situada exatamente no cume de uma pequena falha geológica. A falha repentinamente se expandiu por mais ou menos uma dezena de metros e literalmente afundou. Esse fenômeno é muito raro, pelo que sei.

Uma mulher se levantou e perguntou:

– E enquanto ao misticismo que envolvia os Abkanis e os Morton? Ouvi dizer que eles podiam realizar magia, isso é verdade?

– Ora, vamos – disse Felipe, mostrando uma cara de desacreditado. – Eu sou um historiador, não tenho tempo para perder com contos infantis. Muitas pessoas acabam especulando para explicar determinadas situações, assim como faziam os antigos gregos com suas mitologias.

– Muito bem, sem mais perguntas – disse o organizador do evento. – O professor Ramos irá autografar seus livros. Por favor, façam uma fila à direita.

Felipe seguiu com os autógrafos até que um casal jogou dois livros em cima da mesa.

– Autografe para nós, por favor – disse o homem.

Felipe olhou por cima dos óculos e viu o casal de mãos dadas.

– Para quem devo acrescentar a dedicatória?

– Coloque assim: para os Guerreiros da Luz – disse a mulher.

Felipe ergueu a cabeça e se alegrou em ver Carnby e Aline.

– Nossa, eu não acredito! Então vocês estão... – ele apontou para as mãos dadas.

– Sim – disse Carnby. – Acho que ela fisgou a minha alma de guerreiro.

– Fico muito feliz por vocês – disse Felipe e correu para abraçá-los.

– Viemos passar um tempo aqui no Rio de Janeiro – disse Aline.

– E esperamos que você nos apresente a esse lugar espetacular – completou Carnby.

– Claro! Afinal, temos muito tempo para isso, já que o Mundo está a salvo.

**F I M**

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram a minha primeira FanFic, e a todos que deixaram seus comentários. Em breve começarei um novo projeto. Obrigado!


End file.
